Despair's Onslaught Murcielago
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: Betrayed by the girl I love, I found power by the despair I felt. It was within Despair that I gained true power. Now then Tozase, Murcielago
1. The Start of Despair

I own nothing

I want to give a big thanks to Crowfeast for allowing me to borrow how Naruto gained his powers and for a bit of Background for Naruto. And Also to Amart11 who was a big help with this chapter. As he looked over it and even deciding to become the beta reader for this story. As always with my stories. I hope you enjoy.

(Opening. Opening theme Aqua Timez)

It was a normal sunny day in Kuoh city Japan. It was around five thirty in the morning and the birds were chirping their happy tune. They continued to sing they're tune until an alarm came to life within a small apartment. It was a normal one person apartment with a kitchen, bathroom and a small bedroom and a living room big enough to hold a full length couch. The alarm was going off within the bedroom until a tanned hand reached up from from under the blankets on the bed next to the drawer the alarm sat atop of. The hand flopped on top of the drawer as it searched until it felt what it guessed to be the origin of the sound. The hand balled up into a fist and slammed on top of the alarm clock causing it to stop making it's infernal racket. The hand slipped off the alarm clock that read five thirty. It feel to the side of the bed as the owner of said arm pushed himself up from his position on his bed as he sat on the edge of the bed. The owner of the arm, was a tanned teenager around the age of seventeen. His spiky blonde hair that looked like it was weaved by pure gold sat upon his head as he ran a hand threw it. He let out a loud yawn that echoed throughout his apartment conveying the loneliness that he lived with. He got up from his bed and walked over to the curtains before he opened them as the sun made the figure easier to see. Standing at an impressive six feet two inches tall. His messy blonde hair fell to the nape of his neck with two bangs framing his face and even with a few bangs being around his eyes. The front bangs fell down the front of his face and split at the bridge of his nose.

(Think Ulquiorra's hair but with the top of it being Naruto's with Naruto's coloring)

His eyes were strange. It was rare to find someone who had Heterochromic eyes. His right eye was a bright Sapphire blue where as his left eye on the other hand was a lovely shade of Emerald green. As though someone had taken a shard of both gems and round them to perfection and then placed them within the boys eyes. His right eye though was peculiar. Mainly in the shape of the pupil. Most pupils were rounded in perfect circles that either enlarged or shrunk. His right eyes pupil was that of a slit pupil. Similar to that of a cat. Another strange thing was the green tattoo he had underneath said eye. It flowed down his face, stopping right at his chin. Giving it a look as though he had a lone tear running down his face. His body was lean and compacted, giving it a look as though his body was chiseled out of marble by the greek goddesses themselves. His legs looked muscular and yet, like the rest of his body, they weren't overly muscular and looked to be thin. The muscles compacted from his years of training. Upon his chest, where his heart was located sat, what looked like yet another tattoo upon his body. This one was a gothic number four. Within his life the young teen was always avoided by people once they found out about the number that laid upon his chest. They believed he was a cursed child thanks to the fact that the number four shared the same character with death. (True fact)

This teens name was Naruto Uzumaki. An Orphan. Walking through his apartment, he grabbed a uniform that consisted of a black jacket with a dark green singlet that he would place under the jacket and a pair of black jeans with matching shoes. This was the uniform for Kuoh academies students. He stopped and looked towards a photo that laid on his night stand next to his bed. Within the photo stood a young Naruto around the age of five. His eyes were the exact same and a small glimpse of a black marking on the left side of his chest was visible thanks to his shirt being a bit too big for him. This proved that the number four was actually a birth mark on his body instead. Standing next to him was a young girl around the same age. Her arms were hanging over Naruto's shoulders. He golden eyes stared bandly at the camera as no expression was shown on her face. Her blue hair with a dyed green fringe was pressed against Naruto's face as the girl had her head on his shoulder. Behind them stood a woman who had both of her hands on the two childrend shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes hidden behind some round glasses. A small smile was etched onto her face as she stared down at the two children. She was wearing a nuns outfit. Picking it up he looked on the side of the photo to see a message. The message was from the Nun within the photo.

" _My little ball of sunshine and my blue haired darling. Mother will always love you no matter how far apart we may be. Love your mother, Nono Yakushi._ "

"No matter how far huh. I wonder how'd you react now, seeing as I have become the very thing you raised us to believe were evil." Naruto said. His voice not having a hint of emotion to it betraying the small smile on his face.

Having been raised in the Orphanage since birth, Naruto always believed in what his mother told him. When he asked about his birth parents, Nono simply gave him a sad smile and held him close. She told him that the note he was left with, states that he was loved and that his parents would want to be there. When he asked what was left on the night he arrived at the Orphanage. He was told that all that was left was himself, a note, and a small piece of paper with his name on it.

Naruto placed the photo down before looking over at a sword that laid next to his bed. Grabbing the hilt, Naruto pulled the blade out completely and held it in front of him. He stood in the middle of his bedroom in front of his bed as energy started to slowly flow off of him. The colour of the energy was a charchoal black with a green hue. He felt, what he assumed was tears, flowing out of his eyes. Bringing a hand up he found it to be a liquid the color of ink. The energy faded as the black liquid leaking from his eyes disappeared completely leaving his right eye without such markings and for his left eye to still have it's normal green mark. He focused on a voice that he heard everytime he held the blade within his grasp. But before he could learn the name, the voice faded away.

'Embrace your despair and call thy name...'

Those were the words he always heard when he held the blade. Though the name he awaited to hear never came. Looking at the blade. He admired the fine edge of it and it's quality craftmenship. The blade was a normal length katana that had a silver guard in the unique shape of an eye. It's silver handle was wrapped in a aquamarine cloth. Placing the blade within it's pale white sheath, he swiped his hand from left to right as a small cut appeared within the air. Getting dressed within his uniform Naruto grabbed the blade by the sheath and watched as the line split open leaving a black void within his apartment. The blade disappeared as in the same black energy he was releasing moments ago. Placing his hands within his pockets, he walked into the void as it closed behind him. His threw a look at the photo on his night stand before the void closed swallowing him inside.

Walking through the void, Naruto had time to think.

'If I'm right, the bastard will be coming any day now to try and make Rias his. I have to get stronger for her.' He thought as he stopped and stood still within the void. 'Though, she seems to believe that her new pawn can do anything. If only I could hear the name, then maybe I would be given enough strength.'

While Naruto's thoughts were plauged by his promise, he remembered the day he met her. Rias Gremory.

(Flashback)

Naruto was wondering around Kuoh academy, it was his third year at Kuoh Academy and yet he never bothered to remember the layout He turned a corner and bumped into her. She was wearing the Kuoh academy female uniform. A pleated white shirt hidden under a black vest with a shoulder cape. The red pleated skirt seemed to be a bit short as Naruto got a brief glimpse at her panties before he turned away. She had red hair that fell down her back which Naruto found beautiful. Her eyes were a wonderful bluish green. Naruto helped her up and they walked to class together as it turns out they were in the same class. After a while they became the best of friends. But then tragedy struck as Naruto was killed by a demonic monster while walking home. He laid on the ground as a final wish came to his mind.

'I only wish, to be able to tell Rias, how much she means to me.'

After that he blacked out and awoke the very next day with Rias in his bed. She went on to explain as to how he was alive and to introduce him to the supernatural world. She explained that he was now apart of her peerage serving as her second Knight piece. He was happy that he would be able to spend more time with Rias. Eventually he was introduced to the rest of Rias's peerage. The queen was Akeno Himejima, a girl with violet eyes, long black hair that ended at her feet, tied together by an orange ribbon. She had a nice personality in which she cared for everyone else. But underneath the smile she always wore, was a sadistic woman who enjoyed making others feel pain. She was the Queen of Rias's peerage. He met Rias's Rook, a small girl with white hair and golden eyes that stared at everything with the same boredom he had. She had a small cat shaped clip in her hair. This was Koneko Toujo. A first year. And then he met her final piece. His fellow Knight Kiba Yuuto. Kiba was a boy with blonde hair and a mole on the left side of his face. He was a kind boy who helped Naruto at first. After a while, all of them managed to break through the wall he had built and actually got to know the real Naruto. A boy with a strong heart, who wanted to protect what's dear to him. Though, the walls were soon rebuilt in a much stronger fashion when he came along.

It was not long after Naruto had managed to manifest his Sacred gear which appeared in the form of a sword. With the manifestation, he gained a few abilities. He was able to fire a large, destructive, emerald green beam. A voice within his heaf told him it was called. **Cero**. Next he was able to fire a quicker blast of energy from his hand. While not as strong as a **Cero** , the **Bala** , as the voiced in his head told him the name, made up for it in pure speed. Speaking of speed, he also gained an ability called **Sonido**. It allowed him to disappear with the sound of a static pulse and reappear where ever he desired. This made his already enhanced speed from his Knight piece get pushed into overdrive. And then came a more passive ability that was always active. The **Hierro**. Basically the Hierro gives him the ability to stop most attacks without recieving damage. If the damage is too great though, his Hierro, minimises the damage leaving only a piece of clothing to be scratched if not destroyed. He also had another passive ability, one that was quite useful in situations where he couldn't escape damage. **High** **Speed** **Regeneration**. He can heal any wound he had as long as it wasn't too severe. And then came his sensing ability, **Pesquisa**. He sends out a small energy pulse which his opponents can't detect and it reveals where they are. Similar to how whales used Echo Location to find their way in the ocean. He's tried to accesses the full power of his Sacred gear but to no success as the power fades away before he could succeed in fully awakening it. Though he was always left with the same message.

'Embrace your despair and call thy name.'

Naruto realised that he's never felt enough despair within his life to truly experience despair. Though he can feel as though he's close now thank to Rias's new peerage member who took all eight pawns. Issei Hyoudo. Naruto hated him, he took Rias's attention, the attention of the girl who he had feelings for. All Issei cared about were her boobs and looks. Thankfully Naruto still had the rest of the peerage as Kiba tolerated Issei but got annoyed with his perverted antics. Koneko outright hated him and even abused him sometimes, usually hitting him with an object, which alwayd earned her a pat on the head from Naruto. And Akeno only saw him as a little brother and often teased him, but she tended to spend more time with Naruto more than anyone. Though Issei developed a small superiority complex as he thought that he was amazing for two reasons. One, because he took all eight pawn pieces. And two, because he had the boosted gear. The boosted gear was a Sacred Gear with the Welsh Dragon Ddraig within it. With his Sacred Gear, Issei would be able to slay Gods. Naruto laughed as Issei, even with his Sacred gear still tended to make large mistakes he would have to clean up. The voice within Naruto's head, the one he thinks is his Sacred Gear, always said something that only Naruto could hear.

'Foolishness. No matter how many times you boost. Zero times a number will always end up being Zero.'

Then Rias's attention was grabbed again and besides Akeno, she tended to ignore her other pieces as well. This time though she had brought in a blonde girl from the church. Her name was Asia Argento. She was excomunicated due to the fact her Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, was able to heal anyone from all factions. After some fights where Naruto would be struggling and he would be slightly injured, she would try to heal to him only for Naruto to stop her and explain his high speed regeneration ability. Naruto didn't hate this girl, infact like the others, she was one he liked alot she. She was like the little sisters he had when he was still living in the Orphanage. Usually, he stayed back and tried to protect her within a fight, but when someone else took over with protecting her Naruto quickly eliminated the threat. Out of the entire peerage, Naruto only had a problem with Issei. He basically despised the boy and couldn't stand him. He was indifferent to Rias now and the others were the only ones he cared about really. Though when Issei and Asia weren't around, Rias's explained her reasoning for focusing only on Issei. Asia was so she was welcomed and Issei was so that he could break her contract. She was in an arranged marriage with a man called Riser Phenex. Naruto could tell that she absolutely despised the man as much as he did Issei. With this in mind Naruto made a choice to try and awaken his Sacred Gears full power to save his king.

(Flashback End)

Naruto looked into the void of his way of travel. The Garganta. Another ability granted even though he never fully awakened his Sacred Gear. He creates a rift which allowed him to appear anywhere he wanted. Though time was a bit off, as when he exits it's usually an hour or two after he entered it. Continuing his walk through the Garganta, Naruto detected a power within it. Looking around, he saw a girl with black hair walking in the opposite direction of himself. Ignoring the girl he continued his walk as the Garganta opened up infront of him. The girl looked back at him with confusion on his face.

'A being that in touch with despair and yet he can't used his power to the fullest. Why hasn't he gone mad with power yet. What holds him to the realm of sanity.' The girl though before she disappeared no traces of her being there.

(Occult Research Room)

The atmosphere within the research room was tense as a blonde haired man in a white suit stood in front of Rias with Issei on the floor. He had a sick smile on his face as he stared at Rias's body. Standing inbetween both of them was a beautiful woman with waist length silver tresses. She was wearing clothing in the style of a victorian Maid. This was Grayfia Lucifuge. Her ice blue eyes stared at the two clan heirs with indifferance. Though she had one thought plauging her mind.

'Where's Naruto-kun? He should've been here. Rias-sama is gonna challenge Riser-sama to a rating game at this rate.'

And her worst fears came to light as Rias declared that she would fight Riser in a rating game. Riser agreed and said that if he was to win, then the wedding would be moved up by two weeks. Rias agreed and Grayfia could do nothing but agree as she was only there to oversee the meeting. Sending Riser's peerage and Rias's own to the dimesion where the fight would take place, she let out a heavy sigh as the fight started. Hearing a groaning coming from behind her, she turned around to see Naruto walking out with a confused look on his face.

Seeing his small time tutor, Naruto asked her a question.

"Grayfia-sensei? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Naruto-kun how's my favourite student?" Grayfia asked as she tried to steer the conversation away from what she feels would break him.

"I'm good sensei. Studying has been going well after our last session. But now answer my question. Why...are you...here?" He said as a frown appeared on his face.

Sighing to herself, Grayfia sat down and patted the open seat next to her. Naruto took the offered spot and watched as she pulled his head down onto her lap. Giving him a said smile, Grayfia decided that he should know.

"Naruto-kun, the reason I'm here, is because Riser-sama decided that he would come and get Rias-sama as he was getting impatient."

"He what?" Naruto asked as he stated at the woman.

"I'm sorry Naruto but Rias went against him and challenged him to a Rating game. It's going in as we speak." Her voice had a sad undertone as she stared at the boy who looked upset.

"So she believes that fool will be able to do anything." He said as his voice took on a tone that made Grayfia shiver. "Foolishness, I'll be leaving now." Naruto said as he stood up and disappeared with his Sonido.

Grayfia sat there with her eyes closed as she felt bad for the boy. She opened her eyes when the two clan heirs returned with Rias having a depressed look on her face and Riser having the same sick grin on his face as before. Shaking her head she watched as Riser disappeared with the rest of his peerage while Rias sat down at her desk while the others looked at the ground.

"Rias-sama, the wedding is within two weeks time. I suppose you prepare yourself." Grayfia said as she disappeared.

Meanwhile, Rias had one thought on her mind that she would put into place tonight.

'This is the only way.' She thought staring at Issei.

Meanwhile the others disappeared, going to see where Naruto may be to talk with him. Issei went home while Asia followed after Akeno and the others while Rias sat at her dask as the sun set in the distance.

(Meanwhile with Naruto.)

He was currently in his room as he stared at the unsheathed blade as the voice within his head played over and over.

'What do you mean Embrace My Despair and call your name. I can never hear your name.' He thought.

'Then you are yet to embrace your despair fully. Until you do, you'll never heal my name.' The voice thought back to him. 'Betrayal is the key Naruto.' The voice said before it disappeared completely.

Naruto resheathed the blade as the others appeared in his room. Looking towards them, he gave them a sad smile as he stared at them. Akeno walked over and sat by him.

"You lost didn't you." Naruto said, instead of asking.

"Yea. Naruto, I'm sorry, if only-" she tried to say.

"There is no reason to apologize. It's not your fault. Rias believed in Issei to much so that she was hoping that he would be able to stop Riser. Such foolishness. I will go and talk to her. Stay here." With those said, Naruto opened a Garganta and walked through it. Once he walked into it, Akeno went to stop him only for the Garganta to close rather violently. She pulled her hand back and looked at the space in which it previously stood. She pulled her hand to her chest as a frown appeared on her face.

(With Naruto above Issei's house)

The Garganta opened up in the middle of the air above Kuoh academy. Naruto stepped out and saw that it was now night time. Staring at the moon, he found himself entranced by the glow of it. Activating his Pesquisa he clicked his teeth as he found Rias right where he thought she would be. Inside her pawns house. Using Sonido, he appeared down by Issei's bedroom window and was about to open it when he heard something that shattered him completely.

"Issei." Rias called desperately. "Please take my virginity!" She finished as Naruto opened the window and found Rias, pinning Issei to the ground with her top undone.

Rias looked at Naruto with a shocked look as Issei was too busy leering at her breast. Rias tried to explain herself only for a pair of wings to burst from Naruto's back. Rias gasped as the wings weren't that of a normal devils which formed from the waist, these ones formed at his back and were a lot larger. They were similar to that of bat wings. They formed from his back and grew out. They had black fur at the base of them and little hooks on the top of them. She went to move, only for Naruto to move away from the window and fly away with a powerful flap of his new wings. She would've followed if not for Grayfia appearing with a cold glare on her face, directed at the perv staring at Rias.

"Grayfia, scold me later, please you have to find Naruto. He found me about to give myself to Issei and he just left." Rias said as she knew how much the woman cared about Naruto. When Rias would walk in on their study lessions after she introduced him to her brother the day he was reincarnated, she saw that the woman really enjoyed Naruto's company.

She saw a small look of horror appear on the womans face before she freezed Issei completely. She gave Rias a stern glare before she disappeared trying to find Naruto.

(Meanwhile in the forests north of Kuoh.)

Naruto was flying through the air as his energy flowed out of him forming a cone of sorts around his head. Seeing an open field, he landed as the energy continued to flow off of him. He felt tears staining his eyes as he tried to rub them away only to find the familier black in on his hands. He watched as the nails on his fingers blackened out into a dark void as a line appeared stopping at the knuckle joint. He grabbed head as the power flowed out of him in a greater amount causing him to lose control as it flared out and destroyed the trees around. Akeno and the others were flying around the area as they chased after Naruto the moment he left. They saw smoke in the distance and small traces of Black energy flow out everywhere. Looking at Kiba, who was holding Asia as she was still getting used to flying, and a worried Koneko who wore a usually stoic face, she nodded to them as they all took of in the direction of the energy.

Meanwhile Naruto was on his hands and knees as his power was becoming to much to control for him. Hearing someone step into the clearing, he looked up showing, two black lines flowing down his face as his one blue eye now had a slit pupil. He saw it was the girl who somehow made it into his Garganta. She had black hair that flowed down her body as dull grey eyes stared at him with a small speck of curiousity. She was wearing a set of clothes in which Naruto noted, were that of a gothic Lolita fashion. She also had two x shaped pieces of tape on her visible chest. Naruto called out to her begging her to stay away as she stared at him and walked closer. She ignored the energy waves that moved towards her only to miss completely. Eventually, she stood in front of him before she laid in the grass to become eye level with him.

"How has a being like yourself, one who has been wrapped within Despair, while holding some rays of hope. Only just now feel the overwhelming power of your Sacred Gear." She said as her monotone voice froze him in place.

"With the amount of power, your releasing now, you should be able to fully activate your Sacred Gear." He heard her say again.

"Fully...activate...it." he gave long pauses as his powers raged more.

"Yes, with the power your power raging as it is, you probably have reached a stage where you can finally use it. Dig into yourself and release it's power." She ordered as Naruto heard the voice one more.

'Embrace your Despair.' Was first.

While those words echoed throughout his head, he was remembering how Rias acted before she recruited Issei. When he realised that he loved her.

'Call thy name.' Was next.

With those ones bouncing in his head, he stood up as his hair grew in length to match Rias's own, only for it to darken to a shade darker than Akeno's.

'Murcielago.' Was the last thing heard as his sword appeared in his hand as his energy stopped flowing as the young girl stared at him. His wings having disappeared, his hair having gone back to how it normally looked only in a pitch black colour. And the green marking under his left eye was now mirrored on the right side of his face as his right eye turned green. His singlet, that he was still wearing, split in the middle as if cut by a blade, revealing the number four on his chest as the black and green energy leaked from it. A small line of what seemed to be black lipstick appeared on his top lip.

Akeno and her group along with Grayfia, appeared in the clearing as Naruto turned and stared at them with dead eyes. No emotions were shown on his face as as he raised his blade towards them as the energy returned full force. Everyone even Grayfia had to bring their arms up to cover their face with Koneko holding Asia as the energy seemed to try and push them away. Though the girl next to him mainly stood still and looked at Naruto.

"Embrace my despair." He said pausing as the energy flowed violently off the blade. "And call it's Name." He said again as a circle of energy formed at his feet. " **Tozase** , **Murcielago**." Were the final words spoken as the energy at his feet exploded upwards, sending everyone bar the black haired girl flying.

The others all looked up to see that Naruto had undergone a complete changed. His uniform had turned into a long white dress that ended at his feet. Instead of his feet being covered by a pair of sneakers, black shoes were in place that had a small tuff of black fur on the back. The black markings on his fingers reappeared as his nails grew slightly. His hair was now at his waist with the moon giving it a shine as though it absorbs all traces of light that touches it. On his head, now sat a helmet with a pointed tip that stopped at the base of his skull in the back. It had four spikes sticking out of the top with two of them resembling horns. His back now had two wings flowing outof his shoulder blades as they were spread out completely making them look like that of an eagles in length while having more resemblance to that of a bats. His green markings now became a dark black as though he has been crying black tears. What shocked them the most was that he had a hole in the center of his chest with the same black markings flowing down his chest while also spreading out.

They watched as he looked over his body and gave his new wings a stretch. They looked as he raised a hand before a green spear appeared. Twirling it around, he dispersed it before turing towards the girl who was still standing next to him.

"You helped me awaken my power. Why?" He asked as his voice matched the girls own.

"Because you interested me. A being who was Orphaned at birth, with his life being filled with despair. Naruto Uzumaki, child who's mother died giving life to him and also who's father died due to an unknown disease. Despair has been a large part of your life, and I can see you use your despair to become stronger. You claim you've found your full power and yet I feel as though you can push beyond your current power." she said as she opened a portal.

"And you can help me realise my true power?" Naruto asked as she raised her hand which was radiating with energy.

"I will take you to a place inbetween worlds where you will be able to become stronger than you know. All you need to do is raise your hand, and grab mine. I will give you a mark which will allow you to exist within it. For if you had no form of magical protection, you would be ripped apart by the nothingness within. This mark is used from my own energy, I was born in the place and it is where I will help you become stronger." She said as Naruto raised his hand towards her own.

"Tell me your name, as I accept your deal so that I may become stronger." Naruto told her as his hand took her small ones within his own, an infinty symbol appearing on his right hand.

"I am a being who was born in the place I'm taking you. The dimensional gap. I am the Infinite Dragon also known as the Ouroborus Dragon Ophis. Come with me Naruto and you'll be able fully realise your power." She introduced herself as they both walked towards the portal.

Though stopping short, Naruto looked at the others with a blank expression before he focused solely on Grayfia.

"Tell Rias that after her wedding, I will no longer be part of her peerage. I will want my own peerage so that I am not tied down by her." With his words spoken, Naruto walked into the portal with Ophis following after him as the others stood still in shock by what he said.

After a moment of silence everyone stood still as they tried to comprehend what happened. The silence was cut as Asia started sobbing.

"It's my fault isn't it. Cause I made Rias-sama focus completely on me, Naruto hated me just like he hates Issei." She said with tears falling from her eyes.

"Naruto didn't hate you Asia, in fact when me and him were alone, we talked about you. How you've grown and even though he never showed it, Naruto saw you as a little sister. He truly cared about you Asia. He never wanted you to get hurt." Akeno said as she walked over to the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"The fault doesn't belong to any of you. It belongs to Rias-sama." Grayfia said as she turned around getting ready to leave.

"What do you mean Grayfia-sama?" Kiba asked her.

"Naruto has loved Rias, since they first met. Call it a love at first sight thing but he did. He appeared at the window to Issei Hyoudo's room and went to talk with her only to see her basically giving herself to issei. Naruto felt his heart shatter and that's what caused this to happen. Guess we can only wait until the day of the wedding to see how he's change." Grayfia explained as she disappeared.

The others all looked towards the space where the portal used to be before they all turned away and walked back to Naruto's apartment to see if they could find anything on him.

(With the group at Naruto's apartment.)

Everyone walked in as Naruto had told them where he left the spare key in case he ever locked himself out. When they heard of him having a spare key, they laughed as they could never see Naruto locking himself out. Entering his living room everyone sat down as Koneko went to find anything considering her enhanced sense of smell. Walking into his room, she was unable to find anything until she noticed the photo on the night stand next to his bed. Picking it up, she went back to the others to show them her discovery. Akeno looked at the photo and she had to admit that he was really cute as a child. Though she was surprised to see that he was actually raised within a church run Orphanage. Looking at the note on the side, she found herself wondering as to how long Naruto stayed at the Orphanage and why he left. Looking out towards the moon, who's light shown into the apartment thanks to Kiba opening the curtains, she wondered how Naruto will be, once he returns.

'Naruto-kun. When you come back I promise you that I will make you forget about Rias. By changing your focus to myself~' she thought with a slight like of her lips.

(Meanwhile With Naruto and Ophis within the Dimensional Gap. Remember Naruto can exist in it thanks to Ophis)

After exiting the portal Naruto looked around as he saw that the Dimensional Gap was a place with a myriad of colors. It was a beautiful sight for him.

"This place, it's full of nothingness yet it looks so beautiful." He said as Ophis floated in front of him.

"Yes, the silence within here truly is a wonderful thing. Come Naruto your training begins now." She said as Naruto was dropped onto a slab of concrete as Naruto felt his power halved.

"You must be able to restore your power to how it originally was. Once you do, when the effects of the spell I placed on you fade, you'll be twice as strong." She said plainly.

"And how do I do that?" He asked.

"Quite simple really." She spoke as a stray devil appeared. "Kill the stray devil and your power will slowly return." She finished.

"Fine then." He said as he stood to his feet and formed his spear. "I'll kill it and become stronger." With those words spoken. Naruto charged the devil ready to kill.

(Timeskip two weeks. Day of the wedding.)

It was the worse day of her life. Rias was currently sitting in a room wearing a traditional white dress for her 'special' day. Hearing the door open she turned to see a young girl with blonde hair tied into two drills. She was wearing a orange dress with the symbol of the house of phenex of the back. This was Riser's little sister Ravel Phenex. His bishop. She looked at the sad looking Rias with a forced smile.

"Rias-sama, it's time." She said.

"Thank you Ravel. I'll be there soon." She said as Ravel exited the room. 'I'm sorry Naruto. Please forgive me.' She thought as she walked out of the room.

Standing at the altar wearing a black suit was Riser. His face showed how happy he was that he finally got the chance to make Rias his own. Looking over to the side and the back of the room, he saw Rias's peerage with Issei looking annoyed. Hearing the doors open he watched as Rias walked in with a depressed look on her face. When she stood next to him, he smiled at her causong her to look away. Though before they could start the ceremony, Ophis appeared in between the both of them and pushed Riser to the center of the room. Lookong towards the girl, he gave an annoyed growl before he shouted at her.

"Who are you and why are you interupting this wedding?!"

"Just because." She said plainly.

"Why you little." He grounded out as he raised his right hand as fire gathered around it.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A voice from behind him spoke as something wrapped around his neck.

Everyone looked and saw that the thing holding him was a black tail. Following it back to the person, they found a being who's arms and legs were covered in black fur while his feet had four claws on the front of his foot with a fifth at his heel. His hands had long black nails about an inch in length and sharp enough to cut through bones. Rias and her peerage saw the familiar bat like wings on the persons back. The long black hair also struck a familiar chord within them. On his head, were two long ears that was similar to a bats possibly giving him enhanced hearing. His eyes where a bright yellow with a slit pupil. The beings cold look was only enhanced by the dark green background. Though the thing that revealed his identity was the hole in his chest that leaked black ink down his chest and the two black lines flowing down his eyes.

"If your try to hurt Ophis-chan. I will have to hurt you badly." The owner of the voice said before his tail moved and threw Riser into the wall.

They watched as Ophis walked over to the being and stood next to him as everyone who say her before noticed she changed. She now stood at a wonderful five foot eight. She was still wearing a gothic Lolita dress but now she had a black tank top on covering her chest which were now matching Akeno's in size. Her body was slim which lead a round ass which had a few men staring. Out of her hair was the tips of her ears showing them to be pointy.

"Thank you for that, but I think you should hurry up and do what you came here to do." She said as the being next to her was enveloped in a dark green energy that caused Akeno and the others eyes to widen in shock.

Once the energy faded, Naruto stood in front of everyone wearing a long sleeved white trench coat with two tail ends sticking out on the left and right sides. Wearing a pair of white pants and a pair of black dress shoes. He looked at Riser with a uninterested gaze, causing Riser to become pissed.

"What are you doing here low-class?!" Riser asked.

"Fufilling a promise I made." Was all Naruto said.

"I see, you want to have Rias for yourself don't you. We all know how much you love her. Your doing this fo-" Riser tried to say before Naruto cut him off.

"Foolishness. I could care less about Rias Gremory. I'm only doing this as I made a promise to myself. A promise that I will keep. Once this I over I will no longer be under her servitude. This is my last job as her Knight." He announced to everyone as his sword appeared in his hand as he pointed it towards Riser. The same look that made Riser feel as though he was a insect within Naruto's eyes.

"Riser Phenex, I challenge you to a rating game to release Rias Gremory from the contract between you two." He declared getting a round of gasps from everyone.

Meanwhile standing next to Grayfia was the older brother of Rias Gremory, Sirzechs Lucifer. One of the four Maou. He had originally wanted Issei to oppose the marriage and challenge Riser but this worked as well. He turned to look at Issei only to see him joining in on wanting to fight for Rias. Though instead of wanting to free her from the contract. He wanted to take Riser's place. Looking at the queen of his peerage, he saw her staring at Naruto with a smile.

"Do you think he can win?" He asked refering to Naruto.

"He is my student Sirzechs. And I can tell that Naruto has truly become stronger. Maybe in the future strong enough to fight against you." She said with a smile of pride.

"Ok then." He said before walking over to the three men. Not noticing the woman pull out a queen piece before gesturing Naruto to come towards her. "Hey there everyone. Naruto, Issei, do you truly want to help?" He asked them as he stared at the two.

Naruto lowered his sword and gave a slight nod before he saw Grayfia's gesture, while Issei had a more vocal approach.

"Of course! Buchou's virginity belongs to me alone."

With that said, a long awkward silence sat throughout the room as everyone stared at Issei.

"Fool." Was all Naruto said before giving Sirzechs a place where they could battle. By sending a flash of energy to the red haired man which contained an image of an area in which they could fight. After that he used Sonido to appear next to Grayfia who teleported them away.

Looking at Riser, he saw the boy staring at the remaining boy with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Well Riser what do you say to this? A battle between yourself, the wielder of the boosted gear and an unknown variable?" He asked with a smile.

"I will accept their challenges Lucifer-sama. But once I win, I will have them both executed." Riser spoke his arrogance lacing everyone of his words. As Naruto reappeared within a blue seal as Grayfia pocketed something and stood next to him with a smile on her face,

"He seems stronger." Akeno stated as Rias moved towards them with Grayfia following.

"Rias-sama." The group bowed as their king stood next to them.

"Do you think either of them will win?" She asked as she noticed she couldn't feel her knight piece within Naruto at all.

"Personally, I believe that Naruto-kun will try and eliminate Issei-san first before he moves onto Riser-sama." Grayfia said as she reached the group. "Also Rias-sama, I want you to sign this." She said pulling out a note and giving it to Rias.

"Nothing to big to worry about Rias-sama." Grayfia said hoping the girl would just sign it.

Thankfully after Grayfia handed her a pen, Rias signed her signature on the sheet without looking at the sheet of paper. If she had she would've seen that it was actually a legal binding document titled. 'Documentation of Trade between Grayfia Lucifuge and Rias Gremory for Rias's knight Naruto Uzumaki.'

Taking the paper and pocketing it, Grayfia smiled as the document allowed Grayfia to take Naruto into her peerage as a queen while Rias gets back the knight piece she used to bring Naruto back.

"Ok then. Alright everyone. A rating game is about to occur between these three young devils. The heir of the Phenex clan Riser. The one who wields the boosted gear Issei Hyoudo. And Naruto Uzumaki, a child who's powers remain unknown to us. If Naruto wins, Rias Gremory will be released from her contract. If Issei wins, he will take Riser's place. And if Riser wins, both of the aforementioned boys will be killed." Sirzechs declared before the three boys disappeared in a red flash. "Let the rating game for Rias Gremory's fate begin." He said happily believing in the two boys.

(With the fighters.) (For the battle stage, think Las Noches canopy)

Riser and Issei were teleported onto what they thought was a rooftop. Looking around they found four pillars standing in the center of the rooftop. Looking out into the distance all they found was a desert with white sand and a black sky.

"So have you finally gotten used to the area? I would hope so." Naruto said as he stared down onto the two boys with the moon behind him.

"What are you doing up there? Too scared to come down and fight me?" Riser taunted as Naruto pointed his blade down towards the other participants.

"Scared of you? Utter foolishness. I have not come across a being in which I fear. You are not something that can bring fear into me no matter how hard you try." Naruto said as they all felt a strong force pushing down on them. "This is my Sacred Gear. It's full name is **Despair's** **Onslaught** **Murcielago**. And the way I access it completely is as simple as this." He said as his energy flowed out as the others were rooted to their spot. " **Tozase** , **Murcielago**." With those words, Naruto entered his release state. His white coat appearing with his helmet placing itself on his head.

The other two stood in shock of the raw power which flowed off the boy. They watched as a green spear appeared in his right hand as Riser brought out his flames while Issei summoned his own Sacred Gear.

"Calm yourselves. Hold your stance. Don't let your guard down even for a moment." He said calmly before he appeared in front of Riser with his spear ready to remove his head.

Riser's eyes widened as Naruto moved his arm trying to finish the match already. Using his flames as defense, a large green explosion occured as Naruto appeared next to Issei and using his wings, slapped him away without hesitation.

"Remember Issei, we are not on the same side. If given the chance I will eliminate you completely." He said as he looked towards Riser. "And you, I'm impressed. Using your fire at the last second to divert my attack. If you hadn't done that, your head would be rolling at my feet." He finished as Riser looked at him a trail of blood flowing from his chest.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you both." He spoke as Issei walked back to them within his armour.

Sighing to himself, Naruto decided to ask them a question as it was already starting to annoy him. "Tell me something. Riser, Issei. Why do you fight against an opponent who you have no chance of defeating?"

"Because there is no way that I, a purebreed devil can ever lose against a reincarnated piece of shit like you." Riser said as his flames increased.

"And I have to, for Buchou's sake. I will win her over in this fight and then, she will give me herself as a present for winning this fight." Issei declared.

"Both of you. What you've both said is nothing but utter foolishness spread by those who have never known the true despair of defeat of loss." Naruto spoke as his eyes closed as a frown appeared.

Opening his eyes, they saw his eyes were now exactly like they were when he arrived. They watched as his coat started to peel away as his energy flowed forth.

"I will teach you the true meaning of despair. I will crush all hopes of winning you have and grind them to dust beneath my feet. Behold Riser and Issei this is what true despair looks like." He said as his energy fully enveloped him before slowly fading away. " **Despair's Onslaught Murcielago. Balance Breaker. Segunda Etapa.** " He said as he stared at the too boys.

Before they could even think of retorting, they felt a dark force holding them tightly as cold shivers were sent throughout their body. As if the despair radiating off their opponent had frozen their nerves completely. Issei, getting his nerves back charged Naruto and launched an energy attack in which Naruto blocked with a spear. When he tried to circle around to get another shot. He was met with Naruto firing a cero off without moving his head from looking at Riser. Taking his attention of the Phenex clan heir for a second, Naruto looked towards Issei who had a bit of his armour chipped away. He went to turn back to Riser only to have said asshole launch a fireball at him from behind. A large explosion occured forcing Issei to fly into the air while Riser laughed.

"How's that? The tables have turned and now I'll be the victor." He laughed until he heard a voice from behind him.

"Unfortunately for you, I can't allow that to happen."

Turning around he saw Naruto who was missing his left arm. Having sacrificed it to block the attack. Raising his remaining hand as the other reformed, he focused his power into the tips of his fingers as a black ball formed.

"That was a nice attack, now let me show you mine." He said as the ball grew in size till it resembled a golf ball. "Cero Oscuras." Was what Riser heard before he was enveloped in the black Cero. Turning towarda Issei he watched as the boy brought his hand forward and gathered energy into it. Bringing his hand forward while he formed another Cero Oscuras as he noticed Riser falling to the ground, he kept Issei in his sights.

"I will end you here and now." Naruto declared. The fight boring him already.

"I will win, I won't let you have Buchou." Issei declared as he boosted himself again.

"How many times must I say it, I don't care about Rias, have her after this if you want I won't stop you. I'm simply making you realise how far beneath me you are." Naruto said before they both launched there attacks with Naruto's easily pushing Issei's back until a large explosion occured. Knocking Issei out cold. "No matter how many times you boost yourself, you will never be able to fight against me." Naruto told him before he turned back to Riser who stood up.

"I will ask again, why do you stand against a opponent where you have no chance for victory?" Naruto asked confused as Riser flew into the air above him. And as Issei was removed to have his injuries fixed.

"Because I am Riser Phenex. A high class devil. I will regenerate all wounds you give me, I will be stronger than you. I am destined to be stronger than you, a filthy no named low class reincarnated devil!" Riser shouted as he launched his strongest attack at Naruto.

Bringing his wing in front of him, Naruto let the fireball impact completely engulf him as he protected his main body parts with his wings. Riser started laughing as he believed that Naruto simply stood still as he gave up, only for his laughter to die as Naruto's wing swung out returning to it's normal position as the fireball was erased completely by the power behind the swing.

Bringing his palms together as a green light appeared within the small gap. Pulling them apart so both hanged at his sides, a light green javelin with a smokey tail appeared. Grabbing it at the middle, Naruto spun it around before he looked towards Riser.

" **Lanza...Del...Relampago.** " Naruto said as he prepared to throw it.

"What's that gonna do?" Riser asked slightly fearful of the javelin with a flame-like tail and arrow head.

"Just watch. Don't move for I would rather this not go off at close-range." Naruto said as he threw the javelin-like weapon at Riser.

The Javelin moved past Riser just missing his shouldwr before it continued into the distance. Riser watched as it traveled into the distance until it had contact with a sand dune quite some distance away. His eyes grew to enourmous preportions as once it made contact, it triggered a large explosion. The blast just exploded upwards leaving it to form in a cylindrical shape as it grew to be seven times higher than the building they were standing on. He felt the shockwave that came flying back towards the last two fighters. It blew the sand up from the ground causing it to slam into the building and fly up so that it nearly touched the two of them as it fell back to the ground. He watched as it all calmed down before he turned to see Naruto calmly staring at him as another attack formed within his hand.

"I missed. Oh well, it always was hard to control." Naruto said as he prepared to throw another one.

Riser however created a fireball and launched it at Naruto, who's yellow eyes narrowed at the sight. Using his Sonido to get behind Riser, Naruto charged his black Cero as his tail wrapped around Riser's neck. Quickly placing his hand at Riser's right eye as the Cero completely formed.

"Your both lucky and unlucky to be a Phenex right now. Lucky because you'll no doubt survive. But unlucky cause this is going to hurt." Was all Naruto said before the vision in Riser's right was enveloped in darkness.

Everyone within the wedding rrom watched and were shocked at how Naruto helped no hesitation to do such a thing. They watched as his tail moved and threw Riser away as said boy held the now empty, bleeding eye socket. Standing across from Naruto as his eye continued to bleed.

"Give up Riser. You have no hope of winning against me." Naruto said as he stared calmly at the boy.

"No I won't." He stubbornly declined as he pulled his hand away.

"At the rate your going, I'm going to be left with no choice but to try and kill you." Naruto said as he aimed to throw another Javelin.

"You'll die trying low class scum!" Riser screamed as he threw a fireball the size of a tank at naruto who simply threw his own attack.

Everyone watched as the attack pierced the fire and dispersed it completely before it continued on it's way towards Riser before it connected with his body. The blast exploded with Riser inside it. After it faded away, Naruto watched as what was left of Riser fell to the ground. Following after him, Naruto appeared on the ground next to Riser. Looking at the boy he decided to ask him a question.

"Riser Phenex. Do you surrender this match? And do take into account your current situation and how fast I can make the attack that put you into this state." He added at the end wondering if the boy would give up.

"I...surrender." he breathed out as he only had one arm, half of his body missing and both of his legs missing.

"Good." was all Naruto said as he and Riser were returned to where everyone was gathered.

Breathing out as his eyes returned to their normal color until his balance breaker vanished leaving him in his normal Sacred gear form. His entire Sacred Gear faded away leaving him in his white clothes as his sword disappeared. Naruto turned towards Akeno and the others and gave them a nod before looking to see Grayfia walking towards him. Their eyes met and an unspoken question was relayed between them. As Grayfia handed something too him, she was about to send him to Ajuka only for Rias to stop them.

"Thank you Naruto. I can't ever re-" she tried to say only to be cutoff.

"Foolish girl I don't care what you say. Just know this." He said "Don't make the same mistake you did with me with your next knight. And unless I'm ordered to, by my new king, I will not help you. I truly refuse to be under your command any longer. This is goodbye my foolish former king." He said before throwing the piece at her.

"Your new king!?" She exclaimed confused.

"Yes allow me to properly introduce myself now. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. The Queen of the peerage of Lady Grayfia Lucifuge. The number on my chest has nothing in regards to placing. I am her Espada." Naruto declared as he stood next his new king

"WHAT?! GRAYFIA IS YOUR NEW KING!? BUT I DIDN'T SIGN ANYTHING GIVING MY PERMISSION FOR THE TRADE!" Rias declared as she tried to think if she did such a trade.

"Actually Rias-sama. You did. The paper I got you to sign earlier was infact a paper regarding you trading Naruto to me in return of your piece. If I didn't trick you like that, then Naruto would've probably gone rouge." Grayfia explained as she stood next to her Queen.

With those words spoken, Naruto went to leave only for Lady Phenex to stop him.

"I'm sorry for any disgrace I have shown your clan." Naruto apologized only to hear a soft laugh coming from her.

"Naruto. I don't care about that. You put up an impressive fight and not to mention, though unknown, you truly held yourself as strong as possible to show yourself to be worthy of being the queen of the strongest queen." She said as Naruto smiled oightly at the praise. "I assume you and Grayfia are on your way to recieve your evil pieces and for Ajuka to preform the high class ceremony?" She added on wanting to know if he would work for her plan.

"You would be correct in that assumtion Lady Phenex." Naruto said respectfully.

"Naruto I want you to do a favour for me. While you are no longer directly connected to the Gremory's, this can infact build good relations between our clan." She said with a smile as Naruto looked at her.

"What would the favour be, Lady Phenex?" Naruto asked as Lady Phenex called Ravel over to her.

"What I would want from you Naruto, is to take Ravel as your bishop. I will give Riser one of my empty bishop pieces, while Ravel would become yours." She said as Ravel looked at Naruto.

Naruto gestured for her to move closer to him. When she did as such, her eyes widened as Naruto's right moved towards her. She watched as it got closer to her before she closed her eyes only to feel a small weight on her head. Opening her eyes, she saw him staring at her with a light smile on his face as Naruto petted her head.

"Ravel Phenex. If you decide that you want to become one of my members after I get my pieces, then I will protect you from those who would try to hurt you. If not then so be it." He said as he brought his hand away from her. "I will make you strong all I ask is that you stay by my side." With that said he backed away as he wanted her to decide.

"Hmph, your gonna need someone to help manage your peerage so that you won't bother your king constantly with things. I'll do it." She said as she smiled.

"Thank you Ravel-san." Naruto said as his king came over to the both of them.

"Naruto it's time to go." She said as Naruto nodded while he looked at Ravel who nodded.

Naruto, Grayfia, and Ravel left as they had to meet with Ajuka to get Naruto his own set while everyone else tried to comprehend the events that have occured today.

(Ajuka's Lab)

"So tell me young devil. The reason as to why you should be given a peerage." A young man who looked to be in his early twenties asked as he ran a hand threw his green hair while the other was within the pocket of his white jeans.

"I want a peerage, so that should I find people who I can come to trust, I will want them to join me so that I will be able to keep them away from coming close to the despair I have felt. Ajuka-sama." Naruto said as he remembered the blue haired girl from when he was younger. Unknown to him, he was getting a smile from both of the girls with him.

"That is a wonderful answer. I will now start the ceremony to make you a high class devil." The now named Ajuka said.

Sitting down in front of him, Naruto closed his eyes as the ceremony began. Once it was over, Naruto opened his eyes to find Ajuka holding a king piece in front of him. Taking the piece and placing it inside himself, he saw a green flash as Ajuka showed him the rest of his set.

"Two pieces have mutated. A Rook and a bishop. Naruto good luck with your life from now on. I can't wait to see where you go." Ajuka said as Naruto stood up before grabbing the non-mutation bishop and did the ceremony to welcome Ravel into his peerage.

"And Naruto." Ajuka said getting his attention once he was done."I want you to do me a favour." He said as Naruto looked him in his purple eyes while Ravek stood next to him.

"What is it Ajuka-sama?" Naruto asked.

"There's a place that I want you to investigate for me. Consider it a vacation really." Ajuka said with a small smile looking at the boy.

"Where is this place Ajuka-sama?" Naruto asked.

"It's a small set of islands just east of Japan. You'll have to take a boat which I'll have ready for you by tomorrow." Ajuka said smiling.

"And this place is called?" Naruto asked getting a bit impatient.

"The Isles of Beseria. It's a place that humans can't enter due to the energy hiding the place while devils are easily able to find it as they can get through the energy properly." Ajuka explained.

"I will pack my stuff when I return home. Thank you for this chance Ajuka-sama." Naruto said bowing before he, Grayfia and Ravel left.

Appearing at Lucifers castle, Naruto and Ravel wished Grayfia a good night as he opened a Garganta, getting ready to leave only for her to stop him.

"While you have problems with Rias-sama, do know you can come here if you ever need to talk. After all Millicas-sama does enjoy having you here. And I enjoy having you here as well." Grayfia said as she planted a small kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"What was that for?!" He exclaimed shocked. "I thought you were married to Sirzechs-sama!" He shouted as the woman laughed.

"No Naruto. Me and Sirzechs-sama dated, but we never truly got together. We split up after the war was over. He has his wife who is Millicas-sama's true mother." Grayfia explained as a blush came over Naruto's face. "Oh your blushing Naruto-kun. Have you been having naughty thoughts." She teased as Naruto walked into his Garganta quickly with Ravel following him. She laughed to herself before she walked inside Lucifers castle.

(Human world)

Meanwhile, Naruto and Ravel had just appeared in his room. He told Ravel that he could sleep on the couch if she stayed. She refused and told him that she'd be over in the morning to wake him up. After she left, and once his blush died down and he looked at himself in a mirror. "I thought I couldn't feel emotions anymore after I reached my Balance Breaker. Wasn't that a price I had to pay?" He asked himself as Ophis appeared behind him.

"Your price was not being rid of emotions but instead having them dulled. Your emotions are apart of you and you can't be rid of them." She explained as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to his bed. Throwing him on it and laying next to him, she closed her eyes as the night silence lulled her to sleep.

Looking down at the former loli who is still leagues above him is strength. Naruto let out a quite sigh as she cuddle into him. Smiling, he remembered that this is how they usually fell asleep together within the Dimensional Gap. Deciding to worry about his trip in the morning, he closed his eyes as he was lulled to sleep by her breathing.

(End Theme Black Night Town.)

Next chapter Naruto has to travel to a new place with his new piece to take his vacation and do some work of Ajuka


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome To The Isles

A/n: Ok I honestly didn't expect this to get so much love. Anyway, within this chapter, we see Naruto break out of his shell a bit and meet everyone's favourite demonic glutton. I feel as though Magilou should be doing this. Also at the bottom of this chapter will be the arc list I have planned. The first chapter was a prolouge and the next few will be The Peerage collection arc. And I also am already having a lemon being written for this as well. Also side note, i will be making changes to his Garganta. Such as removing the time distortion as many have advised me that having the Garganta with a two hour time distortion is a stupid thing. From this chapter onwards, the Garganta has no time distortion, so if Naruto enters it, then the time won't accelerate. If he went in at 8:30, he will come out at 8:30. The only excuse i have, is that he couldn't control it properly as he didn't have full access to his sacred gear. Also Velvet is slightly different as opposed to her game counterpart. When she first meets Naruto she will be indifferent but when a event happens within the chapter, we see her opening up more. With Naruto doing the same.

Before we move onto theme music. Ravel, Disclaimer please.

Ravel: Dmcdante-rocks or Blackgoku666 on wattpad, does not own anything but the plot of this story. He will never own them. Though he will own his own copy of Tales Of Berseria hopefully by Christmas.

Thank you for that. Now then. As Kuzco says at the start of his show. Theme music.

(Alones Aqua times)

Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off and for someone to be banging on his door. Moving the infinite Loli off his chest, he walked over to the door with a pair of black jeans on before opening it to find Rias's peerage bar Rias and Issei,along with his bishop, Ravel, standing at the door. Looking at them with a raised brow, he moved away from the door as he walked back into his apartment.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked with a yawn as he grabbed a shirt and placed it on with a black zip up jacket on top of it.

"Well, we came to see how you were doing." Akeno said as she saw Naruto grab a full duffle bag. "What's that for?" She asked confused as Ophis walked down.

"He has a trip. So he's just packing the rest of his stuff away." She said before walking over to Naruto before she pulled his shirt away from his neck.

Once she did that, she leaned closer to him before everyone watched as she bit into his neck roughly. They watched as blood flowed down his neck lightly as she moaned slightly. She pulled her head away and everyone watched as a tattoo appeared around his neck similar to that of a collar. It was two snakes intertwining as they shifted around his neck until the eventually stopped at the front of his throat before they circled around the hole at the base of his neck and bit into the neck of the other snake.

"What is this exactly?" He asked as he stared at it in confusion before grabbing a tan raincoat and placing it on before giving an umbrella to Ravel.

"A mark that symbolises that you belong to me." Ophis said as Naruto looked at her while everyone else was shocked.

"Wait, so you basically made it so that Naruto is your mate?" Ravel asked shocked.

"Correct. He is mine. I will share him but I will be his first and nothing will stop me." She said as she glared towards Akeno who returned it full force.

"All of you can come see me off, but your not coming along. This is a mission for Ravel and I. Are you ready?" He said to them before turning his attention to his bishop.

"Yes I am Naruto-kun. Shall we go?" She asked before he opened a Garganta.

"Let's." Was all he said as Ravel jumped into the Garganta with Naruto and the others following.

Once they exited it, they found them on the docks on the edge of Kuoh. They all saw what looked like a huge boat that was meant for an entire party group instead of two people. They also saw Ajuka standing next to it as he lit a cigar while Grayfia stood next to him. Everyone watched as Naruto walked over to them and bowed. Walking over and doing the same they saw Ajuka pull out a little black notebook with a pen and give it to Naruto.

"What I want you to do Naruto is research. There is a special breed of demons called Therions. Apparently there is only one left on the islands. The way to find her, is to look out for a demonic left arm that she has." He explained as Naruto took the notebook and looked at him confused.

"Her?" He asked.

"Yes, her. Don't worry about it, you'll be fine especially with your abilities. Now once you reach the Isles of Berseria, (A/n: Sorry I spelt it wrong last chapter. But thanks to someone I got the proper way to spell it.) You will meet a girl waiting for you at the docs. Her name is Crowe. That's all she gave us. You need to find out the rest yourself. Good luck Naruto." Ajuka said before he disappeared.

Looking towards his king, Naruto saw her hand him a bag with what he thought to be clothing. Looking inside, he found his assumption to be correct as a black suit was inside it.

"You represent me as my Queen. While I do not care where I stand in the underworld I will not have my name tarnished. Understand?" Grayfia asked with a glare getting a smile from Naruto.

"I understand my King." He said bowing to her.

"Good. See you when you get back." Was all he heard as she vanished. Straighting up, he nodded to everyone as he and Ravel boarded the ship.

Everyone watched as Naruto turned to them and offered a small wave before the boat started up and left. Naruto saw as Ophis walked into a portal she made as he felt the marking around his neck flare up. Sighing to himself, he watched as everyone left before he turned and walked towards a bathroom that was on the boat as Ravel sat on a bench watching as the water flowed past her.

She watched as dolphins swam next to the boat and jumped into the air. Hearing foot steps behind her, she turned to see Naruto walk over to her dressed in his new clothes from Grayfia. He was wearing a black button up suit with orange studs on the wrists. With matching black dress pants as well as chocolate brown dress shoes. He had a black white undershirt under the suit jacket that had the collar neatly folded over with a black tie. This hid his hole and the marking from Ophis completely, and gave him a more sophisticated look. On his hands were a pair of white gloves that covered his entire hand and went to his wrists. (Basically he's dressed like Sebastion from Kuroshitsuji) Ravel felt a blush occur on her face due to how Naruto looked. He sat down next to her and simply crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You better rest. Who knows how long till we reach the Isles." They heard the captain said.

With those words in mind, Ravel came closer to Naruto before she closed her eyes and leaned onto his shoulder. Naruto looked at her before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. This brought her closer to him as he closed his eyes, deciding to take the captains words to heart.

(1 hour later).

Naruto had his head back and was jerked awake as they hit a particularly rough wave. Opening his eyes, he found Ravel had moved from his shoulder and was now resting her head on his lap while he was running a hand through her hair. Shaking her awake, Naruto watched as she sat up and stretched out causing some cracks to sound. She turned towards him with a smile as she picked up a small handbag as they noticed they had finally come to a stop. Naruto looked over the side and saw a woman sitting down on a chair. Grabbing his duffle bag and opening a Garganta, he placed it inside before closing it completely. He walked down to the bottom of the ship with Ravel following him.

Once they got of the boat, they looked towards the woman as she stood up and looked up at them with bored golden eyes. Her bored look was returned by Naruto's own as Ravel stared between them with her head tilted.

'It's like looking at a female version of him.' She thought.

And she was right. The woman in question with how she gave an impassive and bored gaze, looked like a female version of Naruto just with golden eyes and natural black hair. Her midnight black hair fell to her knees and the end was tied together by a grey hair tie. She was wearing a torn red vest that covered her chest and left her stomach open to the world. She had on what was possible remains on black jeans. They were torn leaving her legs open. Though her more important parts were now hidden by her now shorts. She had multiple belts on her body. One was wrapped around her waist while she had another three around her right thigh. She had armour plating on her right leg going from her foot to her knee while it only covered her foot on the other leg. She also had matching armour on her right arm that went from her forearm to her elbow. However something that caught both of their attention more than anything was the fact her entire left arm was covered in bandages. However they never thought of it and left it alone. She also had a ruined black cape that was tied around her collar bone. While looking at her Naruto had to admit she was quite beautiful. She also saw the woman's golden eyes boring in Naruto's own with no emotion that she could see.

She watched as Naruto raised his hand towards the woman.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Was all that he said.

"Velvet. Velvet Crowe." Was what he got in return.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Crowe. This is Ravel Phenex." He said bringing her attention to Ravel who bowed.

"It's nice to meet both of you. Come, I will show you to where you will be staying." She said walking off with the two following her.

While following Velvet they were given a small tour of her home. She showed them were all the main shops to buy groceries were. Though out the tour, Naruto and Ravel kept quiet and simply took in the scenery. That was until a little girl came running up to them and bumped into Naruto. She hit the ground while Naruto stayed as still as a statue. Him and Ravel looked down to see a little girl wearing grey rags, that were two sizes to big for her, as clothes. Her black hair looked dirty while her eyes held a look that Naruto knew all to well. A look of someone who has given up. Someone who had the same eyes he did as a child. The eyes of someone who has given into despair. Looking up, he saw a small group of four grown men coming towards them with sticks in their hands. Velvet glared at the people until she saw Naruto move in front of her and hold the girl to the back of his leg.

"Who are all of you people? Why was this girl running from you?" He asked, a slight undertone of anger within his voice.

"None of your business outsider!" One roared as the little girl grabbed his pant leg tightly.

Naruto looked down at the girl and saw that she had small scratches on her arms. Seeing those injuries on a small girl who was only about six years old, brought the anger Naruto held within him to the surface as he glared at the men.

"It's my business now. This girl is under my protection now and to see injuries like that to someone her age is a quick way to piss me off. And let me tell you this, me getting angry is not something that happens often." Naruto spoke to them as he turned to the little girl. "Were these the ones that did all this to you?" He asked, hiding his anger as to not scare her.

The girl didn't trust her voice nor did she trust Naruto so all she did was give a slight nod. Ravel watched as Naruto's eyes which showed that he felt sorry for the girl, became covered in anger completely. She moved over and brought the girl away while holding onto her to make sure she didn't run away.

"Don't worry, I haven't known Naruto-san for long, but I know one thing. He's gonna teach those bullies a lesson for picking on you." She said calmly as Velvet overheard it and look towards Naruto.

'She's just an orphan girl that you have never met and yet you want to protect her after just meeting her. Naruto Uzumaki huh? Interesting.' She thought to herself as Naruto walked up to the man leading the group.

His hair overshadowed his eyes, before he looked up showing his true anger. They watched as he kicked the leg out from under the leader while grabbing his arm before attacking his ribs as the grip on the leaders weapon lessened to the point where Naruto tore it from his grip and then spun around before slamming the front of the stick into his face. Turning to the other men he dropped the stick before disappearing. They were looking for him only for Naruto to deliver a strong kick to one of their heads. The last two turned only for Naruto to grab both of them by the head and slam their heads together. Looking around, Naruto saw the small group of four men lying down groaning as they held various parts of their own body. Placing his hands in his pockets, he went to move back to Ravel's side only to turn and kick one of the men who were starting to stand back up in the side of the face sending him back down hard. He watched as the others went to stand but instead stayed on the ground as they felt a dark presence come over them.

They all turned their attention to Velvet who was covered in a dark aura as heat waves flowed off her left arm. Naruto's eyes narrowed, before he saw her looking towards the men lying on the ground as she stalked over to them. Naruto walked past her as she stopped in front of them and stepped on the head of the closer man as she stared at all of them with a glare. He looked at the young girl and saw her staring at Velvet with a smile. Meanwhile the group of men were cowering in fear as a blade shot out from then gauntlet armour on her right arm as she faced it towards. Naruto deciding that these men weren't worth the energy for her, stopped Velvet before turning towards the group.

"Don't waste your time on these guys. They're not worth it." He said simply as the men all flinched in fear. "Besides, after today's beating, I don't think that they would try anything should they see me nearby. If they did, then I would show them true power." Was what he finished saying as Velvet moved away from them and to the girl.

She saw as the girl smiled happily as Naruto stood in front of them protectively while the girl grabbed Ravel's hand and started dragging her off towards a nearby park. Velvet looked on with a soft smile as the girl seemed to see Ravel, even after just meeting her, as what she guessed to be a big sister. Naruto walked over and stopped next to her and watched as the girl dragged his bishop away. Looking over to Velvet he saw the smile on her face. Shrugging his shoulders, he bumped her before walking after the young girl and his bishop. Velvet walked faster so that she could walk side by side with Naruto and talk with him.

"Tell me Naruto-san. Why did you decide to do what you did back there?" She asked as she turned her attention.

"It was her eyes. When I saw the dead look in her eyes, I was reminded of myself at her age. Tell me a bit about that girl." He said as his hands were back within his suits pockets.

"Her name is Miyuki. No known last name. She just appeared on the orphanage door step one night while it was raining. I was making my rounds to make sure all the little ones were asleep until I heard someone knock at the door. Opening it, I looked around to find no one there. Assuming it to be a joke I went to shut the door until I heard a noise, I looked down and there she was sitting at the door. She had a note with her, but all it said was to find someone to help raise her. She didn't know who gave her the note or how she got to the orphanage. Both of us didn't know what the note meant so I brought her in and have basically raised her as though she was my own. To replace the loss of my little brother." She explained before becoming depressed at the end.

"You lost your little brother?" Naruto asked feeling sad for her.

"Oh I said that out loud, didn't I?" She asked slightly embarrassed before her face became upset. "But yes, I lost my little brother a few years before I found Miyuki. I still miss him." She finished bringing a hand to her chest.

"It's hard to get over the loss of someone dear to you. From what I've heard, it leaves a hole that could never be replaced. I myself was raised in a orphanage just like Miyuki. My parents had both died. My mother due to complications at birth while my father placed me in the orphanage a little bit after I was born. Then thanks to a close friend of mine, I found out he died due to a heart virus a little after I was born. I was picked on for my birth mark and ostracised for it by most of the adults. Though like how Miyuki has you, I had someone who was there for me. Her name was Nono Yakushi, she was a nun at my church who found me laying on my bed covered in scratches as the others had bullied me. She patched me up and then...we just started bonding. Before I knew it, I was always around her and kept to myself unless she asked me too." He told her his story.

"So you know how she feels. To be raised in an orphanage from day one. To not know about your family." She responded.

"Correct. When I saw her eyes, I was reminded of myself before I met Nono. I didn't want someone as young as her to be treated the way those men were treating her." He told her with conviction.

"Just meeting someone and already caring about her. Your a strange one Naruto." She said as they stopped at the park to find Miyuki on a swing next to Ravel.

Miyuki saw both of them and waved them over with a smile firmly planted on her face. Naruto and Velvet walked over to them before Miyuki got off the swing and stood in front of Naruto. Naruto watched as she shyly looked up at him, with what Naruto could see as sapphire blue eyes that matched his own right eye. She locked eyes with him as Naruto stared on before he closed his eyes with a small smile before he felt someone hug his right leg. Looking down, he found Miyuki had latched onto his leg tightly. She looked up at with her blue eyes shining brightly as a large smile came across her face.

"Thank you for helping me mister." She said shocking Naruto.

"No prob little one." He said ruffling her hair.

She grabbed his hand before dragging him towards the swings. Naruto looked at Velvet for help he saw her give him a shrug. Naruto sighed at this before he joined in, by pushing Miyuki on the swings, so that Miyuki could be happier and show off her natural smile. One that actually made Naruto's lips turn from their normal thin line into a small smile.

Noticing this himself and deciding to pay her back a bit. Naruto pet the girl on the head as her injuries started to heal quickly. Miyuki looked over herself in shock as she turned to Naruto who smiled at her before pushing her over to the swing with Velvet occupying a nearby bench and watched as Naruto played with the little girl as though she was truly his own child.

They spent the entire day together with Naruto acting like a father spending time with his daughter. Unfortunately, it was time for Miyuki to return home and for Naruto and Ravel to be taken to their hotel. Naruto was walking behind Velvet as Miyuki was on his back asleep. The small group stopped at the orphanage before Naruto walked in after Velvet who was holding the door for him. He walked to her room after Velvet told him where it was. Placing her in her bed and tucking her in tightly, Naruto placed a small kiss on her forehead before walking out of her room with a smile on his face. Walking to the door he found Velvet standing there with a smile.

"Your good at acting, you know that." She said as he walked past her.

"Never had to look after kids. I never interacted with the younger ones when i was still in the orphanage. I guess i was just doing what was natural." Naruto admitted with a smile.

"You seem to have opened up more. When we first met, you didn't show any emotion. No smiles. In fact, it's almost like you never had emotions to begin with." She said as a thoughtful look appeared on his face.

"I guess, Miyuki-chan's happiness and how she acted towards me today broke down the walls i put around myself. The innocent smile on her face, I just couldn't help but give one to match ya know." he told her as he placed his hands in his pockets as Ravel stood up from her sitting position on the steps.

"Well, I have to say it really is an improvement considering when we first came here and you two met each other." Ravel said pointing at them. "It was like looking at a wacky mirror. You two were just like each other. Though the smiles you both have look really nice on you. You should smile more Velvet-san and you Naruto-sama, should just place Rias at the furthest part of your head and forget about her. You'll have more people to help you now that your a king." She added as she looked away from the two. "After all, I'm your first piece so i will be the closest one to you." She finished a cocky smile on her face.

"You're a king?" Velvet asked shocked ignoring how Ravel deflated at being ignored.

"That I am. I also serve as a queen for someone else while maintaining my own peerage. I have help of course." Naruto told her while pointing at Ravel who puffed her chest out proudly.

"Is she your only piece?" Velvet asked seeing as Naruto never referenced if he had more than one.

"Yes she is. And as you can see, she takes a lot of pride in that fact." Naruto said as a blush came across Ravels face, not that the two people behind her could see that. "Now I'll answer more questions on the way to our temporary home. Would you kindly show us the way?" he told her before asking her politely to lead them home.

Velvet gave a nod before she walked in front of the two devils with them following closely behind her. On the way Naruto's attention was drawn to Velvet's bandaged arm. He remembered what Ajuka had told him before he left for the Isles.

'To find the Therion, look for her demonic arm.'

Narrowing his eyes as his attention was still on her arm, Naruto noticed that they had arrived. It was a small wooden house. Sending Ravel inside after she grabbed the key from Velvet, he opened a Garganta so that Ravel could grab any gear that Naruto had placed within it. Once that was done, he closed it before Ravel went to explore their current housing situation.

"Velvet. I have something i need to ask of you." Naruto told her as he donned his expressionless mask.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Do you know the identity of a being called 'The Therion'. The devil Ajuka Beelzebub asked me to find out about her." He explained as he noticed her bandage arm's hand ball into a fist.

"I'm afraid I don't know." She lied as Naruto let out a sigh.

"Velvet, It's you isn't it?" he asked with a nagging feeling. "You already know that I'm a devil. Raised in a orphanage run by a church. Tell me about your past and I will help you." He told her as he moved closer to her.

"Yes. The reason I am the way I am, is because i didn't want to lose my little brother." She admitted as she undid the bandages showing her arm.

A giant black and red clawed hand was what met Naruto's eyes. On the fingers sat claws that looked as though it could easily rend flesh into nothing within an Instant. Naruto's left eye recorded the look and the possible deadliness of the arm as he heard her speak again.

"You told me about yourself. Now let me tell you how I became what I am." She said before walking off with Naruto following.

Once they had stopped, he noticed her sitting on a bench, overlooking a beach as the water crashed violently against the rocks, staring at her demonic left arm with anger. Sitting down next to her, Naruto placed his attention on her completely as she let out a sigh.

"Naruto. Even though we just met, you interest me. You seem dead to the world yet after today, you've shown that you can actually show emotions. Why do you hide them?" She asked.

Naruto knew she was simply buying time, but deciding to humor the girl he answered her question.

"I was originally a knight to a different king. She brought me back when I was near death. After she did, I started to develop feelings for her. I thought I loved her. But in truth, I don't know how I felt about her. I don't truly know what love for another person is. At least romatically. I have felt the love of a mother but that's it. So when it came time where someone wanted to force her into marrying them, she decided that she would have to give her virginity to a pervert she reincarnated as well. I was upset at first, wondering why I wasn't in his place. But now, I just don't care. All I want is to protect those precious to me, and make sure that they can never be hurt. No matter the cost." He admitted as Murcielago appeared in his hand. "It's with this blade, my sacred gear Despair's Onslaught Murcielago. That I will protect everything close to me." He finished with a determined smile before turning towards Velvet who was staring at her hand.

"The reason I am a Therion, a rare demon. Is because of my family. My sister Celica Crowe married an Exorcist by the name of Artorius." She said noting that Naruto flinched at the title exorcist. "It was a scarlet night, where a blood moon fills the sky with a bloody glow." She started.

(Flashback and backstory time) (from here on, past Velvet will have Quotation marks. While current Velvet will have thought marks.)

A younger Velvet was wondering around her small home town of Abell. She was walking around with a smile looking for her little brother. She was wearing a long sleeved brown collared shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to her biceps. She was wearing grey jeans as well while having a pair of brown boots as well. Her gauntlet blade was still set on her right arm.

'I was fifthteen when it happened. A happy teenager, loving her life.' Velvet spoke as Naruto's attention was captured. 'My little brother, Laphicet or Laphi as I called him, was missing and I was trying to find him. I eventually found him in a forest, he was walking to the cape.' She finished.

The younger Velvet was wondering in a forest until she found a young boy with dirty blonde hair wearing a small grey cloak with matching shirt and pants. He smiled at her as they both continued on a walk. But they had to stop as they were suddenly attacked by a monster.

"Laphi, I want you to get away now. I will protect you." She said as a blade came out of her gauntlet

The demon which stood at about the same height as the younger Velvet looked oddly like a bipedal wolf with grey fur and farmers clothes on. It's claws glinted in the light of the sun as it growled at her. It rushed her ready to tear her head off only for her to roll under it and swipe at it's legs cutting the thighs. She jumped over the wolf before stabbing it in the shoulder. She tried to remove her blade quickly only to have the wolf grab her arm and slam her into the ground and throw her away like nothing as she slammed into a tree.

She sat up as her little brother moved in front of her to protect her.

"Laphi? What are you still doing here!?" Velvet screamed in shock.

"I am still here because I want to protect you Onee-chan." He said as the wolf charged both of them.

Velvet threw herself in front of Laphicet to take the full brunt of the attack. The last thing Velvet felt was pain as she was slammed into full force by the wolf. She and Laphicet were sent to the ground. Pain was all Velvet felt as she blacked out, Laphicet's face was the last thing she saw.

(Small timeskip)

She woke up within her bed with a startled gasp. Looking around and finding herself in her room, she felt something sitting within her hand. Looking down she found her little brother's comb sitting in her palms grasp. Looking outside and seeing that the town was dyed a scarlet red by the glow of the moon, she got out of bed before heading outside and moving towards the shrine at the edge of town. On her way, she had a bad feeling as she couldn't find Laphicet anywhere. All she had was a small note in her pocket written by Laphicet. The note told her that he was with their brother in-law Artorius at the shrine.

When she arrived at the shrine, she found Artorius and Laphicet standing at the edge. (Artorius will be referred to as Arthur whenever Velvet is around. But if she is with others, then he will be Artorius)

"Laphi, Arthur." She called out to them as they both turned to her.

"Yet another sin I have to lay to rest." Arthur said as Velvet's hands and ankles were pinned to the ground as fire appeared on them. The fire didn't burn her but simply hold her in place.

"What are you doing Arthur?" She asked.

"This place is where a seal that protected this world is. Laphicet here will be sacrificed in order to insure we are able to protect everyone." Arthur said as Laphicet was enveloped within a golden glow.

"What? Your gonna sacrifice Laphi? Are you insane!?" Velvet screamed as she glared at Arthur.

"Laphicet decided to sacrifice himself once he found out what I had planned. For what it's worth. At least this way you will be protected." He told her as Laphicet floated above a dark abyss before the golden glow moved outside and formed a golden pentagram around him.

Though to Velvet's shock and horror, a golden cross appeared in Laphicet's chest. She saw his face opened in pain before the cross disappeared as he started falling. She pulled her limbs away from her binds and shattered them completely. Moving quickly, she ran towards the edge of the abyss before grabbing Laphicet's hand as she almost fell in but grabbed the ledge.

Arthur moved up to the edge as he drew his blade in one hand as he stared at Velvet who glared at him in anger.

"Yet again. You're a slave to your emotions. Goodbye Velvet." He said as he slashed her arm off.

Velvet watched in shock as her arm flew in front of her face as her own blood was splattered on her face before she fell into the deep dark abyss with Laphicet just ahead of her.

(Flashback end)

"I came out of that dark abyss, with my arm being how it is. As it stands now, I'm a demon who lives by killing other demons and devouring them." She admitted as her arm was wrapped in bandages once more. "Ever since then, I've worked in the orphanage and then I met Miyuki and then raised her as though she was my own." She finished as tears had formed in her eyes.

"Velvet. Your a strong woman to be the way you are after what you went through. You are still sane and have a good heart." Naruto told her only to have her claws dig into his right arm as the bandages disappeared again

"No, I'm not a strong woman. In my rage and despair, I slaughtered everyone I could find. Entire villages, men, woman and children weren't spared. I devoured them all without hesitation! I'm nothing but a monster." She told him as her claws dug deeper into his arm.

"And yet here you are. Protecting a young girl who had nothing in this world as though she was your own child. Velvet, even with your past, your still a strong woman. You can't let yourself be defined by the mistakes. Learn from them, use the mistakes to become stronger. You've already started with Miyuki, now you just have to move on." He told her placing his other hand on top of her demonic one.

"Naruto, I was called the Lord of Calamity. I've killed hundreds without a care in the world. I'm a monster." She said pulling her arm away from his.

"Velvet the Lord of Calamity. It's a wonderful name. Velvet. I think we should get some sleep. This is a vacation and I really want to see what this place has to offer." He said standing up and offering Velvet a hand. "Come on. Let's go." He said as Velvet looked at him.

She saw a kind smile on his face as her line of sight shifted from his face the outstreched limb in front of her. Bringing her clawed hand up and placing it within Naruto's outstreched hand, she felt his hand tighten before he pulled her up. She looked towards him with a shocked expression as a silhouette of her little brother Laphicet appeared next to him along with a woman around her twenties. The woman had the same golden colored eyes as her, with matching black hair. She had a kind smile as she wore a form fitting black dress with a white apron over it.

'Celica, Laphi.' She thought to herself as she saw them place their hands on top of her own with a smile.

"Live a long a purpose filled life my dear little sister." She heard her sister say before she faded.

"Be happy with your life sis. I want to see you happy and smiling like you always were." Laphi told her before he himsef disappeared.

"Come Velvet. Let's get you home so that you can rest." He said as he started walking with her to her home.

'Celica, Laphi. Thank you. And Naruto, why would you try so hard to help some random monster.' She thought to herself looking down.

Unknown to her, Naruto was staring at her with a saddened gaze mixed with confusion.

'Why is she like this. Why am I wanting to help her.' He thought to himself.

 _'It's because that's the kind of person you are.'_ He heard the voice of his sacred gear speak within his head.

'The kind of person I am?' Naruto asked Murcielago.

 _'Your entire life, bar your moments with the blue haired girl and Nono Yakushi, and with the Queen and Rook of your former peerage, you've hidden behind a mask of indifference. Even now you still have it, but that little girl, Miyuki, she is bringing out the true you. Seeing how Velvet is, you want to see her smiling. You want to see her happy. You will do anything to make sure those around you are happy.'_ Murcielago told the boy.

'I want to see her happy?' He questioned as he stared at Velvet.

 _'Yes. The true you Naruto, is a selfless person who would give anything to make those around him happy. I think your time here will do good for you. You can show your true self.'_ Murcielago told him.

'To see her happy.' He thought to himself again before a smile came over his face. 'I agree Murcielago, this place will bring out the true me. Thank you for bringing this to light Murcielago.' He thought to his partner.

 _'No problem. I will always lend my power to you. I will protect, what you want to protect. After all, we are partners.'_ Murcielago told him.

Once he was done conversing with his spirit, he noticed that him and Velvet were standing outside a small house that was near the orphanage.

"Never wanna move far from work huh?" He joked in reference to her living close to the orphanage. "And here I thought you lived in the orphanage to be closer to Miyuki." He said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"No, I just go there and spend time with the children every now and then. And in regards to Miyuki, I plan on having her taken out of the orphanage and placed into my custody soon." She told him as she opened her door.

She noticed that her hand was still showing and was still being held by Naruto's own. She looked at him as he noticed as let go of her hand before placing it within his pockets.

"So your adopting her?" Naruto asked her as he stood at her door way.

"Yep. I'm just making sure that I have everything ready for her. I just want Miyuki to live a proper life." She told him as her arm was covered in bandages once again.

"I can tell you'll be a wonderful mother Velvet." He said before turning around and starting to leave. "And also Velvet. As long as I'm around, I will help you. Whether it be by helping you overcome your past, or simply being there, I will help you." He spoke seriously as he turned to her and showed a bright smile. "After all you've been through, you deserve happiness." He said before he walked off back to his temporary home. "See you tomorrow Velvet." He said before he disappeared completely as Velvet shut the door.

"Naruto. Thank you." She said to herself, grateful that someone wanted to help her. Even if they just met.

(With Naruto at his house)

He had just arrived home and opened the door and walked inside to see Ravel sitting in front of a fireplace within the living room drinking a hot chocolate from a cup she found. Walking into the living room he took his clothes off of his upper body leaving him in a black and red singlet. He sat down on a chair that was next to Ravel as his peerage set came out in a flash of energy. Placing it down on a coffee table that was in front of him, he looked at the set that was sitting in front of him. Eight Pawns, one mutated Bishop, two Knights, a normal Rook and a mutated Rook and his only Queen piece was left. Looking at all of his remaining pieces, his eyes focused onto the queen piece that was next to his mutated Bishop.

Ravel noticed his gaze before her attention was shifted to her King himself.

"Have you found someone to take another piece?" She asked expecting the obvious.

"Yes. And with the power I felt first hand, I think she would make a wonderful Queen." He said pulling his sleeve up to show the five holes in his arm from Velvet's claws. "One thing that interests me is that she as slowed down my regeneration." He told her as the holes in his arms were closing only at a snails pace.

"She was able to do that? How?" Ravel asked shocked.

"I think it's due to the fact she can eat other demons. While we are devils, I think we can fall under that category. Or it's because we are demons, that she can't fully devour us. But she can still eat some and take power from what she did. When her claws were within my arm, I felt some of my own energy being drained. I didn't pay mind to it, but now I'm interested." He explained as a smile etched it's way onto his face. "Now all we have to do, is get her to join. I won't force her, if she joins it'll be by her choice." He finished standing up. "Also Ravel. What do you think of living here." Naruto asked as he looked outside.

"Living here?" She repeated.

"Yes. It's a big change compared to where you live now. But at least if we stay here, we can have peace. No worries about stray devils. No interaction with Heaven. A place were all our problems are far from reaching us." He explained as he turned his gaze to her.

"It truly is a wonderful place. But are you sure you want to stay here because of the stray devils and heaven?" She asked. "Or is it because of Rias?" She asked again.

"In truth, I have stopped caring about Rias. What I said was completely true. The only problem is that would she would keep bothering me until I explain why I did what I did. And I can't deal with that." He told her.

"Why did you? I wanna know as your bishop. No secrets alright?" She asked.

"Right. Your my precious bishop. The reason I did what I did, was brcause I couldn't stand to always be reminded of how I caught Rias and Issei. I was actually getting ready to tell her that I had feelings for her, then I found her trying to give herself to Issei to break the contract. After spending time with Ophis-hime in the dimensional gap, I learnt that I had nothing but a crush. I learnt that as she gave me what she thought was her love. I accepted it and basically we've been a couple since. Kinda why she gave this marking." He said as he rubbed the marking around his neck.

"Right, she said it marks you as her mate." She said remembering what the Infinite loli said before she glared at Akeno.

"Yep." He said simply. "Anyway, it's time we get some sleep. Velvet is taking us out on a proper trip and show us around the town." He said as he walked towards the bedrooms.

"I've been meaning to ask. What is the name of this town?" She asked as she stood to follow him.

"Abell." Was all he said before he went into his room.

Ravel smiled as she walked into her room with a smile. 'Naruto-sama, I feel that you will unleash your true power in a bid to do what you must.' She thought as she sat on her bed. 'Good luck.' Was all she thought before she let sleep envelop her.

(Timeskip to the next morning.)

Naruto woke up to something he hasn't experienced in ages. Peace. No sound bar the playful tweeting of the birds. No alarm clock blaring in his ears as it rudely wakes him. Sighing to himself, he pulled himself out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. He entered the kitchen and open the cupboards before he grabbed two cups. Placing them on the bench he pulled out a bag of powdered chocolate before he started to make some hot chocolate for his bishop and himself. Once he was done, he grabbed the hot chocolate he made for Ravel and placed it aside before moving on to making blueberry pancakes. After he finished those, he heard a knock at the door. Walking over to it, he opened the door and was meet with both Velvet and Miyuki standing there.

"Good morning Velvet-san. And a wonderful good morning to you as well Miyuki-chan." He said to them both before ruffling the little girls hair. "Do you want to come inside? I just finished preparing breakfast for Ravel and myself, I wouldn't mind making some for you two." He asked as he stepped aside as Miyuki moved inside, leaving the two teenagers standing at the door.

"Energetic isn't she?" He asked laughing slightly as the girl disappeared into the kitchen.

"She truly is. Are you sure it's ok if we come in? I already made food for Miyuki and myself." Velvet said as she looked sheepish as they both stepped inside.

Once Naruto shut the door and turned to Velvet, he saw her wearing a pair of black jeans with a brown vest covering her upper torso. Her left arm still had the bandages on them while her right had her gauntlet on it. She was also wearing a pair black boots. Naruto had to admit, that this made Velvet look like a normal teenager. And not a demon who's had a tough life. (Her Villager outfit)

Velvet turned to him and noticed that his chest was proudly on display as he wasn't wearing a shirt. She saw the tattoo being displayed proudly on his chest along with the hole on his neck. All he had on was a pair of black jeans with slippers on. And on the very top of his head was a night cap he wears. She looked towards the kitchen as she heard a noise. Both of them moved towards the kitchen as they saw Miyuki sitting at the table. They both sighed as Naruto ushered Velvet to the table as he grabbed some plates and dished them out some pancakes.

Placing the plates next in front of both of the girls, he grabbed a plate and walked upstairs before opening Ravels door and placing the plate on the night stand next to her bed. Placing his hand on her shoulder and shaking her awake, he smiled as she looked towards him with a tired smile.

"Morning." She said with a tired yawn.

"Morning Ravel-chan. I made you breakfeast and a drink." He said placing a tray on her lap as she sat up.

Ravel looked at the tray and took a sip of the hot chocolate while letting out a happy sigh. "You seriously made this?" She asked as she started to eat the pancakes.

"Yep. Now hurry up, we have visitors downstairs. Velvet-san and little Miyuki-chan are waiting for us." He said before walking out.

Walking back to his visitors, he found Velvet cleaning up her and Miyuki's plates while Miyuki sat down at the table. Moving towards Velvet and the cup of hot chocolate he made for himself, he placed the cup in front of Miyuki before moving over to help Velvet out.

"You two seem to be right at home." He said as he dried the dishes while Velvet was cleaning them.

"Most of the homes here in Abell are the same in structure. Miyuki-chan spends so much time at my house that she knows it like the back of her hand." She told him as they finished.

"Interesting, so what's the plan for today?" He asked the teen standing next to him.

"Well, we are gonna go for a walk around the town and then had down to the cape to pick some flowers. Then we will have a picnic at a wonderful little spot I know that gives a beautiful view of the beach." She listed off the plans as Naruto smiled.

"I'll let Ravel know once she's done." He said as Ravel walked down. "Speak of the devil." He said as he informed Ravel of their plans.

(Chapter end) (Black Night Town)

Ok I wanted to make this longer but I wanna save some ideas for later. Also within this Story, Velvet never went to prison. While this change occured. Rokuro and Magilou have already escaped and are looking for info on Arthur/Artorius. A small timeline below will have the events of Berseria in this world. Also for this timeline, BN will stand for Before Naruto

9 years BN. Velvet age 7. Celica found Arthur/Artorius.

3 years after that. 6 years BN. Velvet age 10. Celica is accidently sacrificed. Leading to the creation of Seres and Laphicet or number 2 (Malak)

3 years after that. 3 years BN. Velvet age 13. Laphicet is sacrificed so that Innominat.

3 years after that. Current time. Velvet meets Naruto and Ravel and is a potential queen for Naruto.

In between the time Laphicet was sacrificed, and before Velvet met Naruto, Miyuki arrived at the orphanage and was later raised by Velvet like her own. And no Miyuki is not to be another Laphicet. In a way. Miyuki is the key so that Naruto will become his cannon self. As was my plan all along. To have people break Naruto's Ulquiorra persona and lead to him being normal.

Also I plan on doing Character Bio's for the characters within this story. Which includes their position within the story and how they interact.

Naruto Uzumaki: Wielder of Despair's Onslaught Murcielago. Main character. Naruto was raised in a church run orphanage as his parents both died not long after he was born. He left the orphanage not long before he started to attend Kuoh. Currently his reasons are unknown as he never left his mother figures side. He became a devil after he was killed by a stray devil. He developed a crush and a slight hero worship to Rias as she brought him back when he thought his life was useless. Due to never experiencing love between to people besides that of a mother, he thought he had proper feelings for her. Currently age 16 serving under Grayfia Lucifuge as her Queen.

Ravel Phenex: Former Bishop of her Elder brother Riser Phenex. Was given to Naruto by her mother as a way to build strong bonds between devils. She is proud as she is Naruto's only piece and is the self proclaimed manager of the peerage. She wants to see the true Naruto as she has seen small glimpses when he interacts with people like Akeno, Koneko, Ophis and his King. In this story is the same age as Koneko. Bishop of Naruto's peerage.

Velvet Crowe: A human turned demon when she tried to save her little brother. She became a Therion, a demon that eats others in order to become stronger. She want's to get revenge on the Exorcist Artorius for sacrificing her little brother Laphicet. She raises a orphan girl by the name of Miyuki as she reminds her of Laphicet. Meeting Naruto, she is curious as to why he would randomly save Miyuki from a group of men and also as to why he wants to help her in her quest for revenge. Is age 16 and is being scouted by Naruto to possibly become his Queen.

Ophis: The Dragon god of Infinity. An immortal who found Naruto when his powers were going out of control. Helping him unleash his powers, she brought him to her home to become stronger. She has marked Naruto as her mate. Though she doesn't know what love is just like Naruto, so she let's her instincts take over whenever she is with him. This leads to some sexual problems between her and Naruto where she will try anything to make them both feel good. Current age unknown and has declared Naruto as her mate and won't let anyone push her away from being the center of his attention.

Alright. I will do a Bio of Grayfia at a later date. But every time a new character is introduced I will place a small Bio of them at the bottom of the chapter. Like these, the bio will include, background, age and connection to the main character. Also with Naruto having the butler outfit, it's for him to represent Grayfia in matters where she cannot attend. Such as the meeting between the Exorcists and Rias's peerage. He won't wear it often, only to important meetings. His main costume will be, his shippuden jacket, a red shirt with a pair on black jeans and brown boots. He keepss Murcielago in a small pocket dimension that he created using his energy. Also I will explain more on Miyuki but only at a later date.

Also this is the arc list,

Prologue

Peerage collection arc.

Kokabiel.

Berseria (a proper arc for It)

Family problems.

This won't be all the arcs within the story. There will be more to it. And the family problems doesn't refer to Minato, Kushina and Naruto as his parents are already dead. It refers to some problems within his Peerage who will be a family to him.

Also a little rant right here cause i feel i need to clear things up. if you just end up complaining about the story if you decide to leave a review, I honestly will just ignore you completely. Constructive Criticism is fine and I will try and Improve on it, but going straight ahead and calling this story shit or Calling Naruto a bitch boy who does nothing but complain. That does nothing but annoy me. Also with this story, i know i said Naruto was indifferent to Rias, but even then deep within his heart he had some form of feelings for her. He was upset when she chose Issei for the fact that he wanted to be in Issei's place. When he saw that, he felt as though Rias had kicked him to the curb and he lost his usefulness. He thought Rias brought him back because she cared for him. And even after he found out she had done it to get out of her arranged marriage, part of his mind still held onto a tiny glimpse of hope, that she cared for him. That is why he was upset. So maybe you guys who dislike this story, can realise that a human heart works in many ways. And read on before writing this story off as a complete waste of time. Or do and become Just like guest reviewers that do absolutely nothing but flame a story and complain about it. Thank you for listening to my rant. Later


	3. Trouble In Paradise

A/n: Ok. So by title alone you all know that something is happening with Naruto and his small group within the Isles. Last chapter he saved a little girl from a bunch of grown men, spent the day with said little girls mother figure/adopted mother. And he got to know a little more about said woman. Also I have decided that with the change I'm going through with Naruto's character. Instead of it being an emotionless husk like Ulquiorra. He'll be acting like more of a serious version of his cannon self as more members of his peerage is collected. But the change is the theme song for the story. No longer will it be Alones by Aqua times. Now the opening is Ranbu No Melody. My personal favourite of the bleach openings. And also, we will see the fallout between Rias and Grayfia and even some form of fallout between Rias and her peerage bar Issei. This chapter will have some things but more or less it's a chilled chapter with action. And I noticed that I screwed up with Naruto's eyes. The Slit pupil is in his green eye, and Green tear tattoo is underneath his left eye. His Green eye not his blue.

Also some of you may be confused as to why Velvet. Well, the answer is Miyuki. The proper reason i came up with will made known in the chapter. But basically, as Miyuki was basically raised by Velvet. Her innocence rubbed off on Velvet making her more friendly. But still not someone to be messed with. Now let's get right into this. Velvet Disclaimer please. And yes I will be having different people with the Disclaimer.

Velvet: Why do I have to do this?

A/n: One of my favourite characters. Just do it.

Velvet: Fine. Dmcdante-rocks doesn't own anything in regards to what he writes. He only owns the games and nothing more.

A/n: Thanks, now then. Theme music.

(Ranbu No Melody)

(Start)(Kuoh Japan/Naruto's old house)(1 week after his departure for the Isles)

Ophis had just woken up from yet another long sleep she had. Looking around she remembered that Naruto was out of the country trying to form his own peerage. Looking to her right and seeing that the bed had a large lump in it. An annoyed look came onto her face, something that was rare for her as she never showed emotions unless Naruto was with her. Pulling the blanket, she saw the naked body of Akeno laying there as she held onto something tightly. Placing a hand on the girls shoulder, Ophis gave her a light push that sent her off the bed and onto the ground.

Akeno screamed as she fell to the ground, making Ophis let out a small smile at her work, before she shot up to her feet and glared at said former Infinite loli.

"What was that for?!" She asked angry.

"You were in my bed, I don't remember letting you in. And only Naruto can sleep next to me." Ophis told her as she crawled towards Akeno and stopped at the end of the bed.

Looking down, Ophis saw something that urked her. Laying on the ground was a dakimakura that looked hand stitched. On it was her blonde interest in a pose that most woman would consider amazing as his slightly wet hair stuck to his face, his impassive gaze locked upwards. His clothes messy and slightly see through as well. His pants being pulled down slightly on one side. Looking back up to the teen, she stared boredly into her eyes and asked.

"What is this exactly?"

"It's the Dakimakura of the person I love. It helps me sleep." Akeno asked plainly as she stared at Ophis with annoyance.

"Ok but why is Naruto on it?" Ophis asked feeling annoyed.

"Oh, because I couldn't take it. For as long as I known him he never turned his eyes to me in any sort of romantic light. I made this, as a little taste of what I Will have in the future." Akeno said with emphasis on the word will.

"Oh, you really believe that you can make him fall for you?" Ophis asked smiling.

"Of course. I've known Naruto since he first became a devil. I always tried my best to look after him and I am going to be the one who shows him what true love between two lovers is." Akeno declared with a determined smile as Ophis stared on.

'Not if I get to him first little girl.' Ophis thought to herself before she remembered something.

"Girl, how is your peerage faring with the sudden loss of him?" Ophis asked.

"Not to good. Ever since he left, we've been divided." Akeno said looking to the ground and picking up her dakimakura and holding it closely.

"That I could tell easily. But how badly?" Ophis asked again.

"Well, whenever Rias says something or tries to order me to tell her about Naruto, I just tell her that it's something that's no longer her problem. She had her chance but she blew it all on the idiot. Speaking of which, even after the fight, he thinks Naruto left due to him not wanting to be in as Issei puts it. 'Amazing prescense'" she said using air quotes.

"And what about the other three?" Ophis asked.

"Koneko worries me a little. She can't stand Rias and Issei and goes out of her way to ignore them whenever they ask her for something. Though I have a feeling if the idiot badmouths Naruto again, Koneko is gonna break what makes him a man. And with Kiba, he's following in Koneko's footsteps and ignoring them. Making them feel what Naruto felt. And Asia, she's still her usual self and is trying to make some peace with them." Akeno explained as she let out a loud sigh.

"So red is angry at the fact she lost Naruto. And it's messing with all of you as well." Ophis simplified as she moved to sit next to the girl.

"Pretty much, and to be honest, not having him around is effecting me as well." She said sadly as Ophis looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ophis asked.

"Well back before everything happened. I was the closest to Naruto, I stayed with him more times than I could count. Without him around, it's like I can't fully wake up." Akeno complained.

"Kinda like a rechargeable battery." Ophis said as Akeno smiled.

"Exactly. That's why I have the dakimakura but it's just not the same." She said sadly.

"It may take a month or two, but Naruto will return. He is just gathering his own peerage. People who he can protect from falling into despair." Ophis explained making Akeno smile.

"You really believe in him." Akeno stated with a smile.

"Of course. When has Naruto ever let us down." Ophis said as Akeno suddenly had an idea.

"Are you able to view Naruto without traveling anywhere?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. It's quite easy for me." Ophis replied to the teen.

"Could you show me how he is. I wanna see how he's doing." Akeno explained as Ophis could see how the girl felt about the blonde.

Nodding to the girl, Ophis raised her hand infront of her. Both of them watched in silence as a small ripple appeared before it showed Naruto walking around the town of Abel. His clothing was something that Akeno never expected to see the usually stoic and emotionless boy to wear. He had a white singlet with a red spiral over his heart. On top of that was a Orange jacket that stopped at the bottom of his ribs. On the sleeves of the jacket, was the same spiral in the same color. He had on a pair of Gray baggy track pants with blue boots to top off the get up. (Future Trunks Clothing, Android Saga. Recolored) They saw him leading a small girl around as a small smile was etched onto his face.

Akeno, knowing the smile as one Naruto's true smile, could do nothing but give her own.

"He looks happy." she stated as Ophis turned to her.

Closing the ripple, Ophis turned to the girl as she stood to her feet and moved to get dressed.

"What's your name girl?" she asked.

"Akeno Himejima." Akeno replied as she turned to Ophis. "And your the Dragon god of Infinity, Ophis."

"That's correct. Now Akeno, how about we talk about something." Ophis suggested as Akeno raised a brow.

"And what would that be?" Akeno asked as a smile appeared on Ophis's face.

"A little agreement for our favourite blonde." Was all she said before she had Akeno's full attention.

"I'm in." She agreed instantly.

"Good." Ophis said simply.

(Gremory Estate)

Grayfia was currently walking around the Estate making sure she had cleaned all the rooms and done all of her jobs for the day. Once she was finished, she decided to pay Sirzechs a visit. Teleporting to where her king would be, she found him behind his desk filling out some papers. She stood there for a few minutes before Sirzechs lifted his head away from his work and noticed her.

"Grayfia-chan, how is my queen doing?" he asked happily as a smile came onto the womans face.

"I am doing well. So far, I haven't heard anything in regards to how Naruto is doing in Berseria. So i can only imagine he's doing perfectly fine." She replied.

"That's good. And anything in regards to her?" he asked as Grayfia's smile disappeared.

"She contacted me two days after he left." She said as Sirzechs let out a sigh.

"And?" he asked again.

Grayfia sighed before she went on to explain as to how Rias had been upset at the fact she was tricked.

(Flashback)

Grayfia had just finished her daily duties before she felt a familiar energy signature appear behind her. Knowing what it was about, she dusted off her clothes before she turned around and saw a very angry and upset Rias standing there.

"Good afternoon Rias-sama." She said offering the young heiress a small bow.

"How dare you?" Rias asked as Grayfia stared at her in confusion.

"How dare I?" Grayfia asked confused as Rias walked towards her.

"You took him away from me. He had saved me from my nightmare. And you came and took him away." She said as Grayfia could only sigh.

"Rias-sama. I did nothing of the sort. If I hadn't made you sign the trade agreement then Naruto would've most likely left as he didn't want to have to deal with anything you would've put him through. He had already been ignored by you for long enough, if he had of stayed as a member of your peerage then there is a high chance that he would've gone stray and we would've had to deal with a young and powerful devil." Grayfia explained as she stared Rias in the eye.

"No, I would've showed him how I truly felt." She said only for Grayfia's look to harden.

"How you really felt? Do you actually think that he would just accept the fact that you had suddenly changed and actually returned the feelings that he had?" She asked rhetorically as Rias could only glare at her.

"He cared about me." She said not seeing that she was in the wrong.

"He use to care about you. But those feelings started dimming the more you ignored him for the filthy pervert. You were drawn to the pervert as his powers weren't hidden away behind a proper lock like Naruto's. The perverts power could be shown whenever. But not Naruto's, he had to suffer more than he ever had before. It was only after that, that you started to notice him. But once you did, it was too late. He had already moved on and didn't need you. I took him under my wing, as my queen, as i know that he wouldn't take being a member of your peerage anymore." She continued as Rias backed away.

"Your saying all I cared about was his power? That's nothing but a lie!" She denied as Grayfia scoffed.

"Then where were you when he needed you. When he wanted to confess to you, what were you doing? You were to busy trying to give yourself to the perv just to get out of your engagement. After all that, can you really say that he would accept anything you had to say. Trust me on this Rias, as his new King. I know that Naruto would not be happy serving under a king like you." Grayfia said as she turned to walk away.

"After all, with how his life was growing up, he would rather be around those that he can trust. Those who can help break his curse. Goodbye Rias-sama. Think over the mistakes you have made." With those last words Grayfia left, leaving Rias's angry to disappear as she realised that everything that was said was true. Yet she was also curious about this curse.

(Flashback end. Don't worry, this isn't the end. Rias won't drop the subject easily)

"Well then. I guess I couldn't expect much. We always spoiled Rias, so when we took away Naruto, it was like we were denying her something." Sirzechs said before he saw a small magic circle appear on his desk.

The two watched as a hologram of Naruto appeared from the circle. He bowed to the two devils in front of him.

"Lucifer-sama. Grayfia-sama." He said.

"Ah, young Naruto welcome. We were just wondering how you were doing. I must say I like your clothing choice." Sirzechs said as Naruto had taken off his jacket and was now reporting in his singlet.

"Thank you Sirzechs-sama, I am getting in contact with you because I need help with something here in the Isles." He said causing Grayfia to become suspicious and a little worried.

"Is there a problem?" She asked as Naruto turned to his king.

"Not in the way you were thinking. After discussing this with Ravel, we were both thinking of properly moving to the Isles and making it our home and base of operations. We both enjoy it here." He explained.

"Does Ravel know what your true intentions are?" She asked as Naruto nodded, folding his arms.

"She knows that I am doing this as a way to be away from her. She supports me in the decision." He said before letting out a small laugh as a smile was on his face. "I really must thank Lady Phenex the next I see her for giving me such a wonderful girl to be my first piece." he laughed again.

"Naruto-kun. Once your time is up in Berseria, if you decide that you will be living in Berseria, how will you attend Kuoh to keep up your studies?" Sirzechs asked as Grayfia stared on interested.

"My Garganta will get me to Kuoh easily. And don't worry, the only reason that I would originally appear two hours later was because I couldn't properly use it. After awakening my Sacred Gear properly, i found that when i used it. I would come out on the other side at the exact time I left." He explained as they watched him turn and look behind him. "I'm sorry but we must cut this short." Naruto apologised. "Lucifer-sama, will you lend me some people to help build a house for me and my peerage?" He asked as he turned to the red haired maou.

"We'll see Naruto-kun. You just go have fun on your vacation." He said before the door his office opened.

The occupants turned to see Rias there, glaring at the silver haired maid who only gave an stoic gaze in return. Sirzechs smiled before his gaze wandered to Naruto who looked back to him and gave him a nod. Naruto bowed as Rias's gaze turned to him.

"Lucifer-sama, Grayfia-sama. I hope you two have a good time. I must leave, my potential Queen and someone important to me are calling me." He said before he heard Rias call his name.

"Naruto. Please forgive me. Come back and be my knight. Please." She begged as Naruto's back was to her.

"That request..." He said trailing off giving some hope to the girl.

"Is something that I cannot grant." He finished as the girl was shocked as her hope was shattered.

"Why?" She asked looking at the ground.

"Rias Gremory. My life has been filled with Despair since the moment I was born. I would have parts of my life, where I was able to find what I believed, was what I deserved after all I've been through. But that was nothing but a foolish ideal held but someone who was an utter fool. As such, what you did to me, is but another addition to my ever growing despair. Making my ever longing wait, that much longer. Farewell. Rias." He finished as the hologram disappeared.

Rias's gaze was stuck to the ground as his words bounced around in her head.

"All this time." She started.

"He's been waiting for something that he could see as the end. The thing that ends despairs long grip on his life and make him feel happier about himself. To make him realise that he doesn't have to suffer within despair. And like everyone else, he too can have happiness." Grayfia finished as she bowed to her king. "I'll take my leave." She said before disappearing.

Sirzechs could only watch as Rias turned around and walked out of his office. He could see that she was still reeling from the fact that Naruto had originally seen her as the way to break his despair. Only for her to screw it up. Feeling sorry for her. He stayed where he was, head in his hands as he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hopefully, this will allow you to grow more as a king Rias. To not make the same mistake and hopefully, you can learn how to handle things when they reach the end." He said before getting back to work. 'Good luck with your life from now on Naruto. Knowing your supposed luck from what Grayfia's told me. Your happiness could be ended within an instant. A positive for the negative.' he thought to himself. 'But, your a strong kid. You can bounce back from anything.' he thought before he went back to work. 'I hope Millicas can grow to be as strong as you.' Were his last thoughts before he drowned himself in paperwork.

(With Naruto)

After saying what he did to Rias and cutting the connection, Naruto was standing around in an empty room of his house. Currently he was staring at the ground before he opened up a Garganta. Walking through, he ignored as Ravel called to him as Velvet looked on from behind her, curious as to the reason he would just suddenly leave. Looking at the younger girl in front of her, she placed a hand on her shoulder as Ravel turned to her. Walking to the lounge with the younger girl following her. They both sat down on chairs as Miyuki walked in and looked around in search for Naruto.

"What's wrong with Naruto?" She asked.

"Guessing from how he acted, he had to deal with her." Ravel answered as she looked Velvet in the eye.

"Her?" Velvet asked confused as she wondered who Ravel was referring to.

"Naruto-kun's previous King before he took on the placement of Queen under the Devil Grayfia Lucifuge." Ravel said. She went to continue only for Velvet to interrupt her.

"Explain who Grayfia is later, Naruto and 'her' first." Velvet demanded as Ravel nodded.

"Right. As I was saying. Naruto-kun was formerly a Knight under the heiress of the Gremory clan, Rias Gremory. From what I can gather, he wasn't treated the way some people believed the Gremory treated their peerage. So whenever he interacts with her, he seems to be put into a bad mood. Guess he won't be letting go of the grudge." She said as Velvet thought on what she was told.

"And now, with his own peerage, he plans on making sure no one ever feels the same thing he did?" She asked as Ravel shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. I've only been Naruto-kun's bishop for a week now. We really haven't bonded much besides what we've done here." She explained as Velvet brought her hand to her chin in thought.

"From what I've seen so far. Naruto tries to make those around him happy." She said as Ravel nodded. "The fact he has been trying to keep Miyuki as happy as possible for the short time he has been here, tell's me that with how Naruto is acting, he wants people to never experience what he feels. I also gathered that he has been scouting me. But I have two questions." She finished as she stared at the blonde girl.

"Ask away and I'll try and answer all of them." Ravel said as Velvet stared her in the eye.

"First of all. What piece am I being scouted for?" She said as Ravel released a sigh.

"How it is so far. You are going to be the Queen of Naruto-kun's peerage." She said as shock appeared on Velvet's face.

"Why the Queen?" She asked shocked.

"Naruto-kun has seen that you are determined in your quest for revenge." She paused as Velvet went to say something only for Ravel to stop her. " He has explained to me that about what happened. Being a member of his peerage, he doesn't want his own peerage to have secrets between it's members. Back to the fact of why he wants you to be the Queen. Naruto also needs someone to help him run the peerage. While I can gladly help him with that. I can tell he doesn't want to trouble with with every little matter." She continued as Velvet nodded.

"Ok then." She said simply.

"Not only that. But Miyuki is also a huge factor to his decision." Ravel said looking towards the small girl who was using crayons to draw a picture.

"Miyu-chan is a factor to me becoming his Queen? How?" She asked.

"Naruto-kun had told me this a couple days ago. He enjoys the company of the two of you. He's grown quite attached to Miyuki." She said smiling. "From the little bit of his past that he has told me, he never got to experience the feeling of a family. And I think, seeing how you and Miyuki are. He wants to make sure that she will have the family that he never got. So if you became his Queen. Then the two of you together could truly be a proper family to Miyuki." She finished as Miyuki's voice caught they're attention.

"Hello Mister fox, why are you here?" She said as they saw a fox sitting on the table sitting in front of the little girl as it stared at her.

The orange furred fox stared at her before moving towards her. She raised her hand and petted the animal on his head. The fox leaned into her touched before he moved into the girls lap and started licking the bottom of her chin. The little girl laughed as Velvet moved over to her.

The fox turned his head to her as the blood red eyes he had stared into her golden ones. The long ears that resembled a rabbit's more than a foxes had perked up more as he caught a scent on her. They watched as he moved over to her before he sniffed her some more. Velvet crouched down as the fox started making a yipping sound. Placing her human hand out, the fox opened his maw and lightly bit down, not enough to break the skin, but only enough as he started to pull her towards the door.

Picking the fox up and holding him in one hand, she turned to Ravel who had stood up and moved over to Miyuki.

"Can you please look after her?" She asked as Ravel nodded.

"Don't worry. I'll keep her safe." Ravel said as Miyuki looked up to her worried.

"Mama, What's going on?" She asked as Velvet smiled.

"I'm just gonna go find Naruto-san. That's all." She said as the fox yipped again.

"Ok then. Go find Papa and bring him back." She said smiling with her eyes closed, missing the blush that appeared on Velvet's face.

Walking out of the house quickly, Velvet started to run into the forest following the direction in which the fox was taking her by pointing it's tail. Meanwhile, what Miyuki has just said had just clicked inside Ravel's head. She turned to the young girl quickly, a shocked expression clearly on her face.

"Did you just call Naruto-kun...Papa?" She asked pausing to make sure.

She got a large smile and a nod in return.

"Yep. Papa has been doing the same thing Mama has and he's only known me for a week. For that, and for how Mama seems to like him. I could only think that Papa is a good thing to call him." She said smiling.

She grabbed the drawing that she was currently working on and showed it to Ravel. She saw that it was a normal drawing that a child would normally make. On it was four people. She saw two people standing on the left side with blonde hair. She looked over the drawing before she looked back at the young girl. Looking over to the right side, she saw another person that had long black hair and a red coloured arm. In between the taller blonde and the black hair woman was a drawing of a little girl with black hair. On the piece of paper at the top, she saw the words.

"My Family."

"Is this how you see your family? Who is this next to Naruto?" She asked as Miyuki pointed to the people.

"That's you." She said pointing to the shorter blonde.

"Why am I here?" She asked surprised.

"Because I see you as my big sister." Miyuki said as Ravel's eyes widened.

Ravel couldn't hold herself as she wrapped her arms around Miyuki and pulled her into a tight hug. Miyuki simply giggled before returning the hug as the Ravel was laughing slightly.

"I'm finally an older sister!" She yelled in happiness as she pulled away.

(With Velvet)

She was currently walking around the dense forests on the outskirts of town. The orange furred fox pointing her in the direction of the person she was looking for. She eventually came to a large cliff where the waves below constantly crashed into it, spraying it upwards. Looking around as the fox that was on her shoulder did the same, she eventually saw a small pillar of smoke rising to her right. Looking to the fox on her shoulder, she turned back to the pillar as she walked off in the direction of the smoke. After wandering for about ten minutes, she eventually came to a destroyed clearing.

Looking around, she eventually found Naruto, who was trying to gather energy into his right hand. She watched as a black orb had formed into his hand. Running towards a tree, she watched as he slammed his hand into the tree with the energy dispersing. She watched as he stepped away before he formed a green Javelin in his right hand and cut the tree down in annoyance. The spear disappeared as she started to walk towards him. She watched as he turned to her. She stopped slightly as Naruto's eyes had changed from their normal Sapphire blue right eye, and his Emerald green left eye, to a golden colour on a black background. He let out a sigh as his eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"What are you doing out here Velvet-san?" He asked as she gave him a cocky smile.

"Looking for you. Didn't expect to see you just leave like that? You looked like a kid who was throwing a tantrum." She mocked as Naruto closed his eyes and scoffed.

"I just had to blow out some steam that's all." He said with a smile as she raised a brow.

"Because of your former King right?" She asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"How did you-" He was cutoff by the woman in front of him.

"Ravel told me. She explained what she knew of your past." She told him as Naruto shook his head.

"That's my bishop and manager for you." He said chuckling lightly.

"Making sure that we are set for the future." She said as Naruto looked her in the eye questionably.

"What do you mean we?" He asked as Velvet walked over to a fallen log and sat down.

He followed and sat down next to her, as the fox on her shoulder jumped off and moved over to Naruto. He turned his attention to the fox for a bit as he pet the animal getting a happy yip in return.

"So that's how you were able to find me." He said as Velvet looked to the fox in his lap.

"Yea. That little guy was the only way that I could find you. He led me right to you." She said as Naruto stared down at the fox in his lap.

"No matter what, you've always had my back. Ever since I found you. Isn't that right? Kurama?" He asked as the fox just seemed to nod.

Velvet looked at the two before Naruto turned back to her.

"So, you decided that you would join my peerage?" Naruto asked as she nodded.

"Yes I did. I'm joining to make sure you can keep yourself safe and for her." She said as Naruto nodded understandingly.

"Miyuki. I want her to remain safe. Not only her, but you as well. Since I came here, you've been nothing but helpful, and Miyuki has been a light in my relatively dark world. I want to keep her safe. So that she won't fall to my curse." He said as he looked to the ground.

"Your curse?" Velvet asked curious.

"It's something I believe is within my life. When I find something that I can see as my light...it always ends up being taken away from me. It's happened quite a few times. Now it's the source of my true power. I use the power of the despair I feel, in which I can channel it and then I change." He said as entered his Sacred Gear form.

"So that's your power." She stated as she looked him in the eye.

Emerald green eyes stared into golden as he turned his head away.

"Despair's Onslaught Murcielago. That is the name of my Sacred gear." He explained as the form disappeared. "With it, I have a lot of abilities that are useful. Such as high speed regeneration." He started as she looked intrigued.

"High speed regeneration huh. What can you heal with it?" She asked as he smiled lightly.

"Just about anything. I focus my energy to the wound and then it is simply gone within a second. Though there are two things that I can't regenerate. My brain and other vital organs. Should those be destroyed, I'm finished." He explained as Velvet laughed.

"So all we have to do is make sure that doesn't happen. Sounds easy enough." She joked as Naruto went on.

"Then as you saw earlier, I can form orbs made of pure energy. Though, the difference is that I was trying to create a close range attack. Usually, I simply gather the energy and then release it. I can form it into a ball and make it stronger depending on how much energy I use for it. When it is formed into a ball, It's called a Cero. I can form it around my hand without making anyone take notice and release a much weaker version. The difference is that this attack travels more as a wave and faster than most people can track. It's called the Bala. While not as strong as Cero, It can move a lot quicker." He said as Velvet had an idea.

"You said that you were trying to make a close range attack using your Cero as a base for the attack right?" She asked as he nodded. "Well, I might be able to help with that." She said standing up.

"Oh yea? And what should I be doing then?" He asked as Velvet's demonic arm came out.

"Show me your Cero. Let me see the base of the attack." She ordered as she pointed to a tree.

"Not even my Queen and yet your ordering around like I'm your husband or something." He joked getting a blush from her.

"Shut up and do it already!" She yelled as her cheeks were still coloured a healthy red.

Laughing to himself, he pointed his hand to the tree she pointed at. His energy formed in his hand as it formed a large orb.

"Cero." He said as the orb turned into a large beam and destroyed the tree with ease. "Is that better?" He asked as she saw the damage.

Bringing her demonic arm up, she started gathering her own energy into the palm of her hand.

"Just watch this. It might help." She said as he stared at her open palm.

He then saw as a small ball of energy was created. The energy inside seemed to be spinning around as it grew to the size of her entire hand. He watched as it seemed to hold it's shape even while it continued to spin.

"This is my attack. Impulse Desire." She called it as she slammed the orb into the ground causing a crater to form with cracks reaching of from the impact area. "Now. Explain that attack." She said as Naruto looked at her confused.

"Why? You know the attack, there isn't a reason for me to explain it." He said as she shook her head.

"If you explain it, you might figure out what your missing with your attack." She said as he realised what she wanted him to do.

"Well you formed the attack first by forcing your energy into your palm." He started as she nodded.

"And how was my energy moving?" She asked with a smile.

"It was rotating wildly." He said as she nodded.

"Exactly. You want your attack to work so that it will work as a close range attack so that if you released it, there's less chance of hitting your friends. But what you were missing when you tried it earlier when i walked in, was that you needed to use the rotation as a way to help the attack hold it's shape." She explained as Naruto nodded slowly.

"By using the rotation to keep shape, you can focus on adding more power into the attack to make it stronger as well. And finally comes containment. Being able to hold the attack while it is rotating in that single shape alone will help with it staying as a ball for the attack completely." She finished as Naruto raised his hand up.

"So from what your telling me, I realised that I already have the power and containment when it comes to the attack, but I'm to used to releasing it instead of holding it. That's the reason why the it dispersed earlier." He summarised as she nodded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Exactly. Now, give it a try. This time, start with rotating your energy until it forms a small ball then add in more power to increase the size and finally. Contain it into that size." She told him as she walked over to stand by him.

She watched as his energy formed as his eyes had changed into their golden colour with a black background. His energy had formed in his hand, the problem was that he wasn't rotating it. He was simply holding it in his palm. She went to say something only to stop as she saw his eyes reverting back to their normal state. Looking back at the orb, she watched said black and green orb had started to peel away. The black and green colour faded away completely to reveal a glowing blue orb in his hand. Though once he moved an inch, the orb exploded sending him flying into a tree. She looked over to him as he pulled himself up and stood to his feet.

"What the hell happened just then?" He asked as she sighed.

"You probably overloaded the attack just then." She guessed as he dusted himself off. "Hey Naruto." She called getting his attention.

"Yea?" He asked as she looked at him questioningly.

"Just before where you were trying to create that attack. Your eyes were different, Why did your eyes change?" She asked him.

"It's been happening while I've been training lately. Murcielago said it was because I had become more used to his power." He paused as he reached into a garganta and pulled out his sword. "I'll experience some changes and my powers will spike. It's just my body reacting to the powers of my balance breaker." He finished as the sword disappeared in green flames.

"Ok then." She said as a smile appeared on his face.

"What, were you worried about me?" He asked as she simply walked past him and grabbed his arm, her demonic arm having become bandaged once again as she walked them both back to the boy's house.

Kurama having been sitting on a rock, ran over to Velvet before he jumped onto her shoulder and made himself comfortable. She smiled at the fox and petted him softly as Naruto now walked by her side.

"He likes you." He said as she looked towards him.

"Well I like him as well. Any canine animal really." She said as Naruto looked at her with a raised brow.

"Really? To be honest, you look like more of a cat person." He said as Velvet looked away.

"I like canines cause they don't abandon their masters. Though I'm also allergic to cat's." She admitted embarrassed.

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed about that. Everyone has something their embarrassed about." He stated snickering slightly as she turned to him with a glare.

"Even you?" She asked annoyed.

"I'm afraid of..." He trailed off mumbling his answer.

"I'm afraid of? afraid of what?" She asked only for him to mumble his answer again.

Getting annoyed quickly, she pointed her wrist blade at his stomach and asked slowly.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of needles ok!" he shouted at her as she started laughing.

He blushed in embarrassment as they continued their walk, Velvet's laughter calming down into quiet snickering.

(Naruto's Home, Berseria.)(8:00pm)

The two teens had both arrived back in the blonde's house and walked in to see a sight that brought a smile to the blonde's face. Gesturing to his companion to be quiet, he moved over to the couch where he saw Ravel and Miyuki asleep together. The younger girl having fallen asleep using the blonde girls lap as a pillow. Velvet walked over before she picked the young girl up. She went to leave only for Naruto, who had Ravel under his arm, to stop her.

"Why don't you just stay here for the night. It'll be easier since I can reincarnate you before we go to sleep." He suggested as she nodded with a soft smile.

She followed him as he stopped at Ravel's room and tucked his bishop into bed with the same smile that seemed to be stuck on his face for most of the day. Once that was done, he led Velvet to his bedroom. Once they reached his room, he opened the door and let her in. Velvet walked in and placed Miyuki down on the bed before she sat down next to the girl. Naruto smiled at her before his expression turned serious.

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded.

"Just one request." She said as he looked confused. "Once, I'm your Queen, don't treat me like a slave. I am your Queen, someone you can trust no matter what." She finished as he smiled before she laid down as the Queen appeared in Naruto's hand.

"As my Queen, my problems are your problems. As such, we can sort them out together." He said before placing the Queen upon her chest. "It's time. I'll ask you once more. Are you ready to become a devil and stand by my side?" He asked as his queen piece glowed green slightly with a green magic circle appearing underneath her.

"I am." Velvet said calmly.

"Alright then. Velvet Crowe I hereby Reincarnate you, to stand by my side as the Queen of my peerage." He said as the Queen piece slowly disappeared into Velvet's body. Once it fully disappeared, the magic circle followed not long after.

Once it had disappeared Naruto watched as Velvet sat up and looked at her hands. He could tell that she was trying to understand the new power that flowed through her body thanks to the Queen piece.

"This power." She started as she felt as though she could take on a whole army and win without breaking a sweat.

"It's amazing isn't it. Your Queen piece has raised all of you abilities. As you are now, you might be able to go toe to toe with me when I use Murcielago." Naruto stated as he grabbed a pillow from off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Velvet asked as she looked at the back of her king.

"To the lounge. I'll be sleeping on the couch. See you in the morning Vel." He said shortening her name.

Velvet watched as he opened but was stopped by the voice of Miyuki who sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Mama?" She asked as Velvet smiled and pet the girl on her head.

"Hello my little girl. How was your day with Ravel?" She asked the girl as Naruto stood at the door and listened to the interaction between mother and daughter.

"It was so fun. We played games all day until we took a nap." She spoke happily as a smile appeared on the face of the two teens. "Did you find Papa?" The girl asked as both teens were now shocked.

'Papa.' Naruto thought to himself.

"You mean Naruto right Miyu-chan?" Velvet asked as the little girl nodded.

"Yep." She said before she saw said person at the door. Getting off the bed, she ran over to him before throwing herself at his legs.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts as the little girl held onto his legs tightly. Looking down, he saw Miyuki's blue eyes staring into his own eyes. The smile that was on her face was one that Naruto always wanted to see every day with her. Miyuki face shifted to one of concern as she felt liquid hit her forehead.

"Papa are you ok?" She asked as Naruto brought a hand to his emerald eye and wiped away a tear.

"I'm fine. Didn't think I still had these." He said as he picked the girl up and walked over to the bed.

Miyuki was holding onto him tightly as her smile returned five times stronger than it did before. Though she was once again confused as Naruto placed her down before walking back to the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked with her cheeks puffed in annoyance.

"Your mother and you can have the bed, I'm gonna be sleeping on the couch." He told her as she ran over to him again and grabbed his hand.

She pulled with all the strength her little arms could muster, as she dragged him over to the bed. Getting behind him, she pushed with all the strength that she could muster until Naruto was sitting on the bed. Panting slightly, she was smiling her usual smile. One that caused Naruto to let own his own, no matter how small it was.

"You will sleep here with Mama and I." She said as the two teens looked at each other before looking away with blushes on their faces.

"Miyu-chan are you serious?" Velvet asked shocked at what her daughter wanted her to do.

"Yep. That's how family's sleep." She said before climbing onto the bed and getting under the blankets.

Naruto stared at Velvet as she stared back, a small blush on both of their faces. Their teenage minds not believing that this was an event about to happen. Naruto shrugged his shoulders before he got under the blankets of his king sized bed. Velvet sighed before she did the same. The two teens simply looked at the roof before they felt Miyuki grab their hands. Looking at the girl in between them, they both laid down properly as Miyuki brought both of their arms to rest on top of her. Naruto's left hand being placed on top of Velvet's right. The blush seemed to increase for them before they closed their eyes. But not before they heard something that brought a smile their faces.

"I love you." Was what they heard from the girl in between them.

"We love you too Miyuki." Velvet said looking at the girl in between them.

Naruto's face still had the unusual smile present as he nodded at his queen words before he shut his eyes. Miyuki who had one eye open, stared at Naruto before she moved so she was closer to him. Velvet moved closer until they were all bunched together in the middle of the bed. Velvet on the right. Her human arm laid on top of the blanket. Miyuki in the middle with her smile still present. And Naruto on the left. His left arm above the blankets as his hand rested on top of Velvet's own.

They all fell asleep a few minutes later. The quiet sound of the others breathing having lulled them all to sleep.

(Morning. Berseria.)

Naruto was awoken by the light of the sun as it shone through an open curtain. Sitting up, he felt a light weight on his lap. Looking down, he saw Miyuki had found her way on to his lap as they slept. Letting out a small laugh, he smiled before noticing that an arm was currently laying across his waist, going along Miyuki's back. Following the arm, he saw that Velvet had moved closer, probably when Miyuki had moved. Smiling at the peaceful face of his Queen and his new daughter. Naruto moved both of them off of his body before grabbing some clothes from his drawers. Walking towards the bathroom, he noticed that it was a sunny day with no clouds in the sky. Looking back towards his room, he had a idea for them to spend the day together.

(30 minutes later)

After having a shower, Naruto walked out wearing a pair of orange shorts with a open orange and black jacket. He had no shirt on underneath. He walked down to his living room where he found his Queen in her normal attire with a plate of scones in hand. She was sitting down in a chair before she placed the plate down and grabbed a book. Opening the book, she went to take a bit of one of her scones only for Naruto to lean in over her shoulder and take a bit for himself. She jumped back as he swallowed the food and didn't move from his place behind the chair she was sitting on.

"Morning." He said as she glared at him.

"Morning." Was all she said before she grabbed another scone and bit into it.

"So I was thinking..." He started trailing off at the end.

"Of what?" She asked.

"Why don't we go to the beach. Spend a day together." He said as she thought about it.

Nodding at his thought she said that she would be back in a bit. Walking out the door, Naruto looked and saw that she had left her plate, which had three scones left, on the arm of the chair. Walking over he grabbed it before walking over and opening the oven. Placing the plate inside, he walked over to a shelf he had and grabbed a book he enjoyed. Sitting down, he found where he left off and let the words engulf him in their story.

He was brought out of his reading a few minutes later as Velvet came back in. She had a bag in her hand.

"She woken up yet?" She asked in regards to their daughter.

"Not yet." he replied as she walked to the stairs.

"i'll wake her up. Can you wake Ravel-san?" She asked as he closed his book and stood to his feet.

"Sure." He said following after her.

Eventually, he came to Ravel's room. Knocking on the door, he soon had it open as Ravel stepped out dressed in a maroon coloured dress with a sun hat on her head.

"Good, your up. Hope you brought some swimwear." He said as she nodded.

"We going to the beach today?" She asked hopefully.

So far she has just explored around Abel and the forests outside the town just to get used to the surroundings. Being able to go to the beach that the island nation had was something she wanted to do.

"Yep." He said as he turned around and walked away. "We'll be leaving soon, so be ready." he said only to have her run past him with a fully packed bag.

"How the?" He asked confused.

"I've been ready to go to the beach since we first got here." She said before pulling out a second bag. "I've also taken the liberty to pack you some clothes as well." She said as he nodded at her.

"Thank you for that. My lovely Bishop." He said getting a blush from her.

"N-n-no problem." She stuttered as she turned around. "You should be grateful that I care about my reputation." She said getting a raised brow.

"How should I be grateful that you care about your reputation?" He asked crossing his arms as he walked down to stand by her side.

"Because, that means I'll have to do anything you want me to in order to look like a wonderful piece." She stated with arrogance.

"Be that as it may. I could just tell people that you were terrible." He said as she turned to him shocked.

"Why would you do that?!" She asked shocked.

Naruto gave her a smile before placing a hand on her head.

"That way, you would stay as my lovely bishop forever and I wouldn't have to worry about someone taking you away from me." He said honestly as her blush increased.

Their conversation was stopped as Velvet walked down with a still half asleep Miyuki. Grabbing Velvet's bag. Naruto walked outside as Velvet walked in front of them. Her being the native, leading them to the beach. After about 10 minutes of walking, Naruto was told to wait outside the changing rooms, seeing as he was already dressed for the beach. He stood around before he felt a sudden chill strike him. Looking up, his eyes widened as it had started snowing. Knocking on the door, Velvet walked out still fully dressed. Looking at him confused till she noticed that it had started snowing. Closing the door, he heard the groans of disappointment come from Ravel as she was told to get dressed in her normal clothes.

Once that was done, they all walked out as Naruto looked around, his blade and partner Murcielago, in his hand fully drawn. Reaching into her bag, Velvet pulled out her gauntlet and placed it on her right arm. They both looked forward as they heard foot steps coming from in front of them.

"Would you look at this commander. Our target out in the open." A voice stated.

"Why yes. The only problem is the two in front of her." They heard another say as the two stepped in front of them.

Standing in front of them was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. Her blue eyes stared at the two teens as if they were her playthings. At her waist was a rapier. Standing next to her was a girl around their age. She has short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She wears a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wears red gauntlets. She had a sword at her side. She wears the outfit with long black socks and black shoes. The two stared at the two teens in front of them before the blue haired woman stepped forward.

"Hello, I am Esdeath. A mercenary hired by some interesting people to capture that little girl behind you two." The now named Esdeath said as she pointed to Miyuki, who was being held by Ravel.

"Oh? And you think I'll just hand her over to you?" Naruto asked snidely as the woman shrugged.

"I wasn't asking. I was letting you know what happens when I'm walking over your corpse." She said as she drew her Rapier.

Naruto, thinking quickly opened a Garganta behind Ravel and Miyuki. Turning Ravel around and lightly pushing her through it with his foot. He closed it quickly before he turned back to Esdeath and her follower.

"Well, it looks like you won't be capturing anyone now." He said as a look of annoyance came over her face.

"You've managed to delay it. I'll just make you open up that portal after I'm through torturing you." She said smiling as Naruto's face showed no emotion.

"Velvet. I want you to take care of the girl." He said looking over to the girl around their age only to see her missing.

He felt his Pesquisa go off. Turning around and raising his arm, the girls sword had found itself stuck in Naruto's. Smiling a cocky smile, the girl was covered in a dark aura as she put more force into her swing. Naruto's eyes widened as he suddenly couldn't feel his left arm from below his wrist. Velvet moved and swung her Blade at the girl, only for her to dodge the swing and move over to Esdeath's side.

"Nice work Kurome. Making the blonde a cripple before the fight could begin." She praised the now named Kurome who smiled.

"Thank you Esdeath-sama. It was easy to get around him while you kept him distracted." She said only to hear Naruto let out a small laugh.

Looking at his opponents from behind his Queen, who was standing in front of him as a shield. He brought his left hand into view and showed that his hand had already regenerated.

"I have to admit, that was interesting. You managed to fully get through my Hierro and cut off my arm. That's a feat that not many have done." He praised them as he stepped in front of Velvet with Murcielago at his side. "Why don't we do some introductions?" He suggested trying to buy time.

"Alright, I'll play along." Esdeath said as she stepped forward. "As I told you before, I am Esdeath. The girl at my side is Kurome." She said as the girl nodded her head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He said as the ones in front of him drew their weapons. "This is Velvet Crowe. My Queen." He said as a hint of realisation came across Esdeath's face.

"So you and your small group are devils?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Well then." She started before rushing Naruto and pushing him away from his queen. "Let's let our subordinates have fun while we face each other." She finished before kicking him into the surrounding trees.

Velvet could only watch before she was forced to dodge an attack from Kurome.

"Don't let your guard down. For it might cost you your life." She said before rushing Velvet who met her blow for blow with her gauntlet blade.

Meanwhile, Naruto was dodging thrusts from Esdeath who was constantly trying to end him before he could fight back. Deflecting an attack, he moved quickly and kicked Esdeath in her side and sent her flying into a tree. Backing away, he placed his blade in a ready position as she stood to her feet with a smile.

"I must say, when you switch to offence, your attacks can really pack a punch." She said as Naruto stared her down. "Though it felt like a flea bite to me." She said as Naruto eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Is that so?" He asked rhetorically. "Guess I'll have to try harder." He finished as Esdeath gave him a questioning look.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked as Naruto charged her.

"Doing what?" He asked as their blades met.

Both jumped back before rushing forwards again. They dodged the off handed attacks the other sent their way while having a slight talk.

"Protecting someone you don't even know." She said as she moved to the left and tried to pierce Naruto who disappeared and reappeared behind her using Sonido.

"Miyuki is nothing but a scared girl!" He shouted as she spun around and stopped his attack with a knife made of pure ice.

"But that's the thing. You haven't heard the truth." She said as she pushed him back before the ground around her was frozen.

"The truth?" He asked as he jumped into a tree.

"Yes. The truth behind the connection of your dear Queen and that little girl." She said as Naruto pointed his blade at her.

"Before I attack you, I want you to tell me what you mean." He said getting some breath back.

"Miyuki Crowe as her name would be. Isn't a normal little girl. I've been on this island doing research on my target since I was given the mission. And to see that little girl treated the way she was disgusted me greatly." Esdeath admitted as a look of shock appeared on Naruto's face. "But I can see why." She said as she stared at Naruto who only glared at her.

"And what reason would that be?" He asked as he gathered his energy around him.

"You know the saying don't you?" Esdeath asked as she took off her hat. 'Human's fear what they don't understand and hate what they fear.' She said giving Naruto a slightly edited quote.

"And what does that have to do with anything?" He asked as his sword disappeared.

Esdeath raised a brow at the action before she continued.

"Everything. They hated the girl because they don't understand how she came to be." She said as Naruto looked on confused.

"And how did she came to be?" He asked as he felt an energy spike in the distance.

"She was created as a lock." She answered as Naruto turned his attention back to her. "That feeling you got just now. It was what is known by some as the Awakening of Calamity. Without the Lock of Calamity, the lord of Calamity will rampage once more." She explained as a look of slight worry appeared on Naruto's face.

"You mean?" he asked having a hunch where she was going.

"Yep. Miyuki Crowe was created by the world itself as the lock to prevent Velvet Crowe, your Queen from going on a rampage and destroying the world." She explained with a dark smile as Naruto looked to where Velvet was.

"Damn it all." He said as he turned back to her. "You splitting us up was all part of the plan wasn't it." He accused her as his power leaked out.

"Not originally, but once I saw you send away the Lock of Calamity, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Lord of Calamity went out of control. I could tell when I saw her, that The Lock was what was keeping her from destroying everything. And now with the Lock satan knows where, it's only a matter of time before she destroys everything." Esdeath said before she broke out in laughter. "Hahaha, soon...all the weaklings will die and only those who are truly strong will survive. A true world order will formed from the ashes and for those who oppose the order. They will die thanks to the Lord of Calamity being our weapon." She continued to laugh until she felt a large surge of power.

She stopped laughing and saw Naruto floating above the ground in his Sacred Gear form. His black wings fully spread out as the white cloak fluttered gently in the small wind. A scowl was found on the usually stoic boy's face as he formed a green Javelin.

"So that's how you live huh. A philosophy where the weak must die so that the strong can live on." He said pausing as he let the thought sink into his head.

Esdeath rushed him with a glare as multiple spikes of ice formed at his feet. They all moved, getting ready to impale the boy as Esdeath thrusted her now drawn rapier in an attempt to kill the boy. Naruto only looked on before he disappeared and reappeared below her. Spinning around as one of his wings were wrapped around him, he flung it open sending her into the arm from the attack. Appearing above her, he swung down with all his might sending her hurtling back to the ground. Crashing in the now destroyed, frozen ground. He landed beside her before stomping on her chest. The action cause her to get sent into the ground more as a Cero formed at his finger tips.

"If that's the philosophy you live with. Then by all rights, I should kill you here and now." He said as Esdeath closed her eyes accepting her fate.

Only to feel Naruto take his foot off of her chest and start walking back to where his queen was as he turned back to normal. Esdeath brought herself to her feet as she stared at the teen who continued to walk away. He could've ended her, yet he let live.

"What are you doing?!" She screamed in confusion as Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Letting you live. You lost the battle, there isn't a need to kill you. Nor do I want to kill you." He said before turning back and walking on ahead. "Find another way to live. Living the way you are now, all it'll lead to is death." He added before she stopped him again.

"A group of fallen Angels." She said as he turned to face her. This time, confusion written clearly on his face.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The people who hired me and Kurome. It was a group of rogue fallen Angels. They knew of the Lord of Calamity and her lock. They are stationed in an old abandoned building to the north." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked in a rush as he felt another spike of energy.

"Because...of what you said. If i continue to live by that Philosophy, then all I'll get is death." She said sadly as she cradled what she felt was a broken rib. "I haven't lived my life enough, to let myself die." She finished as Naruto let out a small smirk before a notepad appeared in his hand.

Writing on it, he walked back over to her and gave her the page he had written on. Turning around he started walking quickly as Esdeath looked at the note. On it was an address and under it the words. 'I have a proposition for you. Meet me at this address tomorrow." Looking at the retreating form of the blonde, she let a small smile appear.

Naruto was quickly moving through the trees until he came to wear he left Velvet. Looking around he saw craters and smoke flowing out from them. Looking around, he found Kurome laying against a tree as blood leaked from her mouth. He looked across from her and saw Velvet covered in a red and black aura. Moving closer, Naruto stopped in front of her and grabbed her demonic arm. The clawed fingers dug into his arm as he grunted feeling some of her dark energy flow into his body while she stole his own.

"Calm yourself Velvet." He said as she growled at him.

"Why should I? These pieces of shit want to take our daughter from us! I won't allow that! I'll kill them before they can even touch her!" She snarled in anger as Naruto held her arm tighter as the claws dug into his skin more.

He grunted as a small smoke trail started from his arm as he tried to heal the damage that was constantly being made.

"Look at her Velvet!" he urged as the girl looked towards the scared teen in front of her. "She's terrified of you. She wouldn't be able to fight back. Don't waste your time or energy." He said as she started to calm down as Kurome could only wonder how he managed to calm her.

"If they try anything-" She started as Naruto cut her off.

"They won't. In fact I think we could use their help." He said as she looked at him.

"With what?!" She asked confused and angry.

"Getting payback against the ones who tried to take Miyuki from us. They are under orders from others. Plus Esdeath isn't in any condition to fight. They won't be a problem." He said as she took her claws out of his arm.

Opening a Garganta, he told her to take a few seconds to compose herself while he went and talked with Kurome. Walking over to the scared teen, he saw as she tried to back away in fear.

"Don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you." He said as she was hesitant to trust him. "Listen, when you meet up with Esdeath, she'll tell you about a meeting. Go with her." He said as she looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"Because, I'm the reason your still breathing." He said before walking to his Queen who was waiting for him.

Kurome watched as they both walked into the portal before she saw it close. Looking to the sky, she watched as it cleared up and a light shined on her. Hearing noise beside her, she watched as Esdeath sat down next to her and showed her the note.

"We might have a new employer." She laughed as Kurome closed her eyes.

"I need a nap." She said as Esdeath laughed before they both stood to their feet and walked to the nearest hospital.

(ORC Club Room)

The peerage of Rias Gremory were all assembled as a awkward silence filled the room. Before it was interrupted by Issei as he walked through the door. Before he could say anything, everyone was shocked to see a Garganta open above him and for Ravel to fall through and land on the pervet. Her knees met the back of his head. When she got her bearings, she quickly stood up and looked at everyone in the room. Miyuki was hiding behind her as Akeno walked over.

"Ravel-sama, what are you doing here?" She asked as Ravel looked at her.

"That Idiot booted me through the Garganta when he saw that a fight was about to start." She said annoyed as Akeno noticed the small girl behind.

"Who is that adorable little thing?" She asked as Ravel blinked.

"I'm Miyuki Crowe." She said shyly as she continued to hide behind Ravel.

Akeno got down on her knees and smiled kindly at the girl as Miyuki looked away.

"Hello Miyuki-chan. I'm Akeno Himejima. But you can just call me Akeno-neesama." She said gently as Miyuki looked at her.

"Nice to meet you Akeno-neesama." She said as she continued to hide behind Ravel.

Akeno smiled before looking over to Koneko. She saw this and sighed heavily before handing Akeno a lolipop. Akeno thanked her and promised to pay her back before she turned back to Miyuki.

"Do you want this candy?" She asked gently as Miyuki stared at Ravel who nodded.

"Go on. She's a nice lady." She said as Miyuki walked out from behind Ravel and reached for the lolipop.

Akeno gave the young girl the lolipop, which she instantly placed in her mouth, before she smiled at the girl. Everyone who was in the room stared at the young girl who smiled back at Akeno.

(Small Timeskip)

Ravel and Miyuki had getting to know the people of Naruto's former peerage for the past half an hour. Ravel saw as to why Naruto kept most of them dear to him. Though she would lightly glare at Rias out of the corner of her eye, but she would also thank her at the same time. If she didn't screw up the way she did, then Naruto never would've left and she wouldn't be his bishop. Miyuki on the other hand was happy spending time with others that she started to see as her family. Rias having enough of waiting around and saying nothing, stood up to speak only to be cut off as they all heard the sound of the Garganta open. Looking back over to the door, they watched as Velvet jumped out of the Garganta and instantly look around for Miyuki.

"Mama." She called as the others who looked at Velvet who smiled and walked over to her.

Miyuki got off the couch she was on, next to Koneko, and went and hugged her mother who flinched and the contact. Miyuki pulled away and looked worried at how her mother flinched. Looking up, she saw Velvet holding her side as some blood leaked out.

"Are you OK?!" Miyuki asked afraid.

Velvet smiled at her and rubbed her head with her non-bloodied hand.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." She said as the others heard Issei, who was still unconscious groan in pain.

Looking over, a smile came to all their faces as Naruto was standing there, his foot lodged somewhere firmly between Issei's lungs and stomach. His face had a small smile as he saw everyone else, but it faded when his eyes met Rias's. Stepping off the perv, he stepped forwards as Asia noticed that he had blood flowing from multiple holes in his right arm. She rushed over to him only for him to stop her.

"Heal Velvet first." He said as she nodded before moving to the Therion's side and using her Sacred gear to heal any wounds on her body.

Naruto smiled at how Asia was willing to help someone, but laughed slightly as Velvet looked uncomfortable at how eager Asia was to help her. Akeno stood to her feet and walked over to the other blonde in the room, besides Kiba, and stopped in front of him. Naruto's gaze met her own as he saw something in her eyes that he couldn't place. He was caught off guard as she brought him in for a tight hug. Pulling away, she smiled at how he hadn't changed. Though she was still worried about the blood that was dripping from his arm.

Rias walking over, stood in front of him and all he could see was the regret held within her eyes. Velvet seeing this, stood up and made her way over to the red head, quickly moved in front of her as she tried to take another step forward.

"Get out of my way." She said gently as Velvet's left arm came undone.

"Why should I?" Velvet asked as she brought her left arm up.

"I need to talk with Naruto." She said as Velvet didn't move.

"Then talk, I don't need to move." Velvet said stubbornly as Miyuki walked over to Naruto and grabbed his leg.

Naruto smiled at her as he gently patted her head as Rias glared at Velvet.

"This doesn't concern you." She said as Velvet gave her, her signature cocky smirk.

"It concerns my King!" She said as Rias stepped back slightly as Velvet took a step forward.

Naruto seeing where this was going was going to stop them only for Asia to punch him in the arm where the blood was leaking. He looked at his little sister as she started to heal the holes that were located in his bicep.

"She needs to hear it from someone else. To show that you have moved on." He heard her say as he watched as Rias was backed against a wall by Velvet. "But just because you moved on doesn't mean that you can stop visiting us." She continued once she was finished.

"I'll try and visit more." He said as he picked up Miyuki.

"So your his Queen, so what?" Rias said trying to act tough as Velvet stared her in the eye. "He was my knight first!" She said as Velvet's eyes widened.

"So your the one. His former King. I have to thank you." Velvet said as she brought her arm up to her side to rest on her hip.

"For what?" Rias asked confused.

"For screwing up so badly with him. If you hadn't have done that, then Naruto would've never come to our home and made me his Queen." Velvet said as she walked back over to Naruto who stood next to the still opened Garganta. "Maybe next time, look at the diamond in the rough and not the gold in the open, you foolish girl." She said pushing Naruto through the Garganta as Ravel followed after him. Before she went through though. Velvet turned to the rest of the peerage.

"Thank you all. For looking out for Naruto while he was part of this failures peerage. Don't worry, I'll make sure that he'll visit. We just got a lot of things to do at our home." She said before turning back and walking into the Garganta. "Oh and Red." She said getting Rias's attention.

"The names Velvet Crowe. Keep that in your mind as you remember that Naruto will never belong to you again." She said before it closed. Though Velvet turned before it closed and her eyes had changed to a dark shade of red as she was covered in a black and red coloured aura.

Those red eyes were gonna haunt her dreams as Rias realised that what Velvet said was true. Because she was so caught up in her greed, so drawn in to the fact that Issei's powers had awakened and his Sacred gear was the hold of the welsh dragon, Ddraig. She never saw the true power that Naruto held within himself. Gritting her teeth in anger, she burned the name into her head.

'Velvet Crowe.' She thought in Anger. 'I'll show you. He still cares, I just need to dig deep into his heart to show you. And once I do, you'll realise that he belongs to me.' She continued to think, to caught up in her anger to realise that Velvet is not someone to take lightly.

(End)

A/n: Holy Shit. 13k+ words with these Author notes. Again this story seems to be the one that has the most words in a single chapter. I guess because I can go wild with the Peerage collection arc. Now some of you will be complaining how i didn't make the fight between Naruto and Esdeath epic or show the Velvet VS Kurome fight. But they were mainly there to explain as to why I had Miyuki in the story. I am using her as a way to limit how much power Velvet can now put out. I did say that she could stand up against Naruto in Murcielago. Well with her power up thanks to being a Queen and she can get stronger as she devours others, she will be able to give Naruto a very good run for his money.

Now in this story, Naruto can defeat most enemies with ease, but when it comes to godly tier bad guys, he will get his ass handed to him. He can't stand up against Ophis in a fight as he is. As he gets stronger though he will be close that gap. Also I hope some of you like the reason I came up with for Rias to Ignore Naruto.

I used the fact that all devils were attracted to power thanks to the sin of Greed. With how it was. Issei after first awakening his Sacred Gear when fighting Raynare, was constantly releasing energy that it was easier for him to be sensed or found because the output of his Sacred Gear alone. Meanwhile, Naruto's powers were sealed. He could use the techniques of an Arrancar but he wasn't able to use his Sacred gears power as it was still sealed away. As such Rias's devil Nature was drawing her more to Issei rather than Naruto who's power was sealed away and only appeared as a sword. He had his abilities but they aren't as strong as they will be once he fully masters his powers.

Now before people say stuff like. ahh but bleach characters can beat anyone no problem. dumb asses. I'm nerfing him for the story itself. I'm not gonna start with a OP as hell Character who can make people piss themselves just by looking. I'm gonna start with a weaker version and build him up. Bring everyone along for the ride as he eventually becomes a Man who can protect those close to him. That's how I write my stories. I'm just a fan of the whole underdog Cliche. Sure I'll have some where Naruto is all powerful and has people who can't even touch, but I'll also have times when he is defeated by the most simple things. A good Offensive strategy, is a good defensive strategy. And yes I know I changed the Quote, but you get the general Idea.

Anyway, It is getting Late over here in NZ. So This is me for the night. Oh, Also you all better be ready for the New Years Gift I'm Writing. Yes It's the Naruto and RWBY Story, Beacon's Extending Blade. I hope you all enjoy it and Yes It's using a Konoha born Naruto. So Shadow Clones, Rasengan and other things that are used in Cannon will be at Naruto's disposal. He won't have a Semblance or Aura, but Ozpin will allow him to fight in the Vytal Festival because of who Naruto is Connected with. Also Yea. I think this is a good place to place this.

KING: Naruto Uzumaki.

QUEEN: Velvet Crowe.

ROOK:

MUTATED ROOK:

BISHOP: Ravel Phenex.

MUTATED BISHOP:

PAWN x4:

PAWN x4:

KNIGHT:

KNIGHT:

The Peerage list. More names will be added but only as the characters are actually added to the peerage with the story. Later.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Grudges

A/n: In this chapter, we will be given small glances at the rest of Naruto's future peerage. And maybe even have some of them recruited. And we'll even get a glance into Naruto's past. Miyuki, be a dear.

Miyuki: The Author owns nothing. Naruto, Bleach and Highschool dxd are all owned by their respective creators.

A/n: You heard her. Let's go. Also this is the third time I reposted this chapter. For some reason it wouldn't register that I had posted it.

(Ranbu No Melody)

(Berseria cliffside, 6 am)

Naruto was currently sitting on the edge of a cliff with a large drop into the roaring ocean below. The water thrashed against the rocks before throwing it up. He sat there as he stared off into the distance. Wanting to catch the beauty of when dawn finally broke with his own eyes. His right eye had a special ability in which whatever it had seen, would never be forgotten.

'What this eye sees will forever be trapped within the sight of this eye.' He thought to himself as he looked to his blade which layed upon the grass next to him. 'But, what this eye cannot see, does not exist to me.' He continued as he thought back on his past.

His time in the orphanage, to the reason behind him leaving and the one thing he would always remember. His mothers words to him and the emotions within her eyes when she said it.

(Small Flashback)

Naruto, at the age of ten, was currently walking away from the Orphanage which he called home before he heard something that made him stop. Turning, his eyes widened as the nun who was basically a mother to him stood at the entrance. A bandage over her right eye as tears fell from the left. He looked away slightly before she walked over to him. When she stood in front of him, she brought him into a hug. One filled with the love of a mother, something he wanted for all his life.

"It's not your fault." She said as he looked into her one brown eye.

"But-" he tried to protest only to be cut off.

"But nothing, you did nothing wrong. You protected your mother, and I couldn't be more proud of you." She said as a tear formed in Naruto's blue eye. "There we go." She said before holding him tighter. "Your only human dear, things like this will happen. It's how the world works, but I know that you will come out of it a stronger man." She said as he nodded as the tear trailed down the right side of his face.

"I will. I will become as strong as possible in order to keep you safe." He said as he returned the hug.

"I know you will. You my child after all. I will always love you, no matter what. Naruto." She said as his eyes widened even more before he smiled.

"I love you too...Kaa-chan." He said before they broke they hug and he walked off.

(Flashback end)

'I know the true love of a mother, the pain of betrayal. The sting of death. And the need to protect. All of these things I have experienced, all of them I know.' He thought to himself as he stood to his feet. 'I also know the truth. Despair is nothing, I will overcome my curse. And I will become stronger because of it.' He thought with determination in his eyes as Murcielago heard his thoughts.

'You can do it partner. Don't let it control your life, your life is yours to control.' Murcielago thought as he trusted his partner.

Looking towards the distance once more, Naruto allowed a smile to come across his face as he thought on his current peerage members. Turning away from the cliff, he started walking away. Though he stopped and watched as he saw the sun rising in the distance.

'Everyone, once I gather my peerage, I will return. Xenovia, should we meet again, I hope you can understand.' He thought to himself before returning to his home.

(Meanwhile)

The clanging of blades could be heard as a blue haired teen with a green fringe battle a older man. In her hands was a large sword. One of the holy weapons of the church. Excalibur destruction. She was panting as the man sheathed the two blades he was using.

"Time we take a break." He said with an Irish as she looked annoyed.

"I can't take anymore breaks. I must get stronger." She said as the man smiled.

"For the boy isn't lass?" He asked smiling.

The girl looked away with a small blush on her face.

"Aye lass, it's good your trying to get stronger for someone else's sake, but what will you do when you find the boy. You know what happened to him." The man said as she nodded.

"I remember you telling me. He was thrown out for false accusations." She said gripping her blade tightly.

"Aye, a lie it was." He said as she glared at him.

"You lied." She said glaring at him.

"To keep you safe. If you had known then you would've gone out of your way to attack the people who got rid of him." He said as she looked away. "When we found out, you let your anger control your actions." He said as she started glaring at the ground.

"And what was I supposed to do!?" She shouted as she stared at the priest. "Tell me Father Anderson!" She screamed as the man, Anderson sighed.

"Have patience and get stronger. I know how your feeling Lass, I quite enjoyed the young lad when I first met him." He said remembering the blonde boy he grew attached to.

"How much more training do I need to do?" She asked.

"Not much more. Your doing quite well as you are now. No doubt you and Irina will be sent to investigate Kuoh." He said as she raised a brow.

"Why is that?" She asked as he gave her a confused look.

"Have you not heard that the Excalibur fragments have been stolen?" He asked as she looked away embarrassed. "What goes on inside that head of yours?" He asked as she blushed.

"Girl stuff." She replied as he nodded.

"Right. Anyway, time for you to rest, then I'll explain the reason you are going to Kuoh soon. And listen this time Xenovia." He said as she nodded.

The blue haired girl walked over to stand next to the blonde haired priest as he patted her on her head.

"You've improved since you first day here. Naruto would be proud." Anderson told her as she smiled.

"When I see him, I'm gonna make him pay for making me worry." She said.

Anderson only laughed as he continued to walk away with Xenovia following.

(Back with Naruto)

Naruto was currently walking around Abel looking for something to make his small group when he heard a cough come from behind him. Turning around, he pointed a finger towards the person only to see Esdeath and Kurome. Both having bandages covering some of their body. Lowering his finger he watched as they walked closer till they stood by his side.

"I thought we were to meet at your place." Kurome said as she looked towards Naruto.

"We will. I just need to grab some things for my peerage." He said as they stopped at a vendor and he grabbed a spring onion.

"You cook for your peerage?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"Yep. My Queen is a cook as well. She makes a decent scone that's for sure." He said before grabbing some flour.

"That's good. I like eating food." She said as she pulled out a bag and started snacking on biscuits.

Once Naruto was done, he returned to his home with Esdeath following a smile on her face while Kurome was eating her biscuits. He opened the door and walked into the kitchen and placed the food down. Once he had done that, he walked into the living room to find Velvet glaring at Esdeath as Miyuki was within her lap. Ravel sat next to her, ready to step in and protect her.

He walked over before he sat down in between them. Turning to Velvet, he nodded slightly as her glare lessened but still remained.

"Esdeath, what can you tell us of the Fallen angels that are based here?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"Nothing much unfortunately, just that they are up at the church. And there is only one fallen Angel. He has a few corrupt priests with him but other than that it won't be too hard to take them down." She said as Naruto closed his eyes thinking it over.

"So what? If they wanted Miyuki, they should've tried taking her. I've been getting hungry lately." Velvet said as the glare was still in place.

"Calm down Velvet. We will handle them soon." Naruto said calmly as Velvet's glare was turned to him.

"How can you tell me to calm down when those people sitting in front of me tried kidnapping my daughter?" Velvet asked enraged as Naruto glanced at her.

"They were simply following their contract. As such they are not to blame." Naruto said as Ravel gave him a look.

Turning to his bishop, he nodded slightly as Ravel walked off as Naruto turned back towards Esdeath and Kurome.

"For tonight you will be on our side. Acting as a double agent. You return back to the church while the three of us follow and when the Fallen least expects it. We ambush him." Naruto suggested as Ravel returned with a chess set.

Esdeath looked towards Naruto who simply gave her a blank stare while Kurome raised a brow in confusion. Velvet looked towards the pieces before she rounded on Naruto.

"You can't be serious?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"Completely. With Esdeath's abilities with her rapier and her Ice magic. I think she would be a good Rook. She has the speed and she does tend to fight in close combat. Where as Kurome would be a decent pawn. She managed to cut through my Hierro and cut my arm off. That speaks wonders of her abilities." Naruto explained as Velvet's glare lightened.

"You better know what your doing." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry about it, if they try anything, I will show them my power." He said as he glared at Esdeath and Kurome.

Kurome was taken back by the glare Naruto sent in their direction. Not expecting someone who seemed to have no emotions suddenly give her a glare filled with hatred. She could just feel the power that he hid away. As though she was being forced beneath the waves of the ocean itself.

Esdeath however smiled at the fact that Naruto didn't lie about his intentions should they betray him. Nodding she looked towards him before she turned her attention to Velvet.

"You have nothing to worry about Velvet-san. We will do nothing to your daughter. But we do have one condition." She said as her smile widened.

"And that condition is?" Velvet asked as Ravel placed the set down in front of them.

"We join your peerage. We are getting quite tired of running around and taking the random odd jobs. So maybe having joining a peerage will give us a place to properly calm home." She said as Velvet turned to Naruto.

"What do you think?" Velvet asked as Naruto closed his eyes in thought.

Thinking it over, he opened his eyes and turned his attention back to Esdeath and Kurome.

"I'll consider it. But, I will properly decide after we take out the Fallen here. Besides, it gives me time to see if your worth it or not." He said as he stood to his feet. "I know about your skill with a Rapier and your ability to control ice. It could be very handy in certain situations." He said before he turned to look at Kurome. "While I know nothing about you Kurome-san." He said as Kurome nodded.

"My blade is my representative of my Sacred Gear." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"And is there anything else?" He asked as she nodded.

"That aura that appeared around me when I cut off your arm is thanks to it." She continued while munching on a cookie. "You'll find out more tonight." She finished as Naruto nodded.

"Alright then." He said simply before looking towards Velvet. "They are on our side now. You don't have to trust them yet." He said as he walked into the kitchen with Velvet staring at Esdeath and Kurome.

"You cross us, I will not hesitate to eat you." She said before standing up and walking off.

"She's not serious right?" Kurome asked slightly scared.

"Who knows Kurome-chan. All I know is that hell have no fury like a angry mother." Esdeath said laughing slightly as Miyuki was peeking at them from around the corner.

Esdeath saw her before she put a gentle smile on her face before she walked over and knelt down.

"Your the mean lady from the other day." She said as Esdeath's smile disappeared. "Are you here to take me away from mama and papa?" Miyuki asked as it seemed like she was ready to run.

"No young one. I'm not gonna break up your family. In fact, I wanna join it and keep you safe." Esdeath explained as her smile returned.

Miyuki still looked suspicious of her before she backed away slightly.

"How can I know your not lying?" Miyuki asked as Naruto appeared behind her.

"Because if she is lying, papa is gonna be annoyed." He said as Miyuki ran and hid behind his leg as a frown was locked on his face.

"Oh, I haven't seen you annoyed?" Esdeath asked teasing him.

"My tolerance is very high, but it can only be pushed so far." He answered. "Move into the kitchen, I've made lunch." He said before picking Miyuki up and walked to the kitchen as Esdeath followed him after letting Kurome know.

Once they entered the dining room, they saw a large table located in the middle of the room. Looking around Esdeath saw a rune on the wall. Raising a brow she walked and inspected it while Kurome made her way to the table. Ravel noticed that Esdeath's attention was on the rune smiled smugly.

"Impressed?" She asked with a tone filled with smugness.

"Very, I didn't think anyone in this bunch of misfits knew how to use runes to manipulate the space of an area." She said as Ravel looked shocked.

"How did you?" She tried to ask only for Esdeath to smile.

"Know about the rune?" Esdeath asked rhetorically. "Your not the first person I've encountered that uses them." She said as Ravel looked down.

"Don't worry about it Ravel, your still very useful." Naruto said as he placed Miyuki down on a chair before Velvet walked in with bowels of food.

"Yea, you have a certain charm about you that we enjoy. Plus you have your fire abilities and your experience from your previous peerage." She said as Ravel felt her ego swell.

"Well then, I guess you are right. I am a pretty awesome piece in this peerage." She said as Naruto let a smile grace his features.

"There's the tsundere of the peerage." He said jokingly as Ravel blushed.

"Quiet baka!" She screamed as Velvet laughed.

Esdeath smiled at the interactions of what seemed to be a family instead of a high class devil and his peerage. Looking towards Kurome, she saw a smile on the girls face as she stared at the group. Once all the food had been eaten and the dishes had been cleaned, Naruto had just put Miyuki to bed before he felt a magic circle appear behind him. Gathering his energy to his hand, it formed his usual javelin as he stood ready in case they were going to attack him. Turning slightly he saw his king standing there with her usual blank façade. His javelin disappeared as Miyuki opened an eye to see Grayfia there.

'Who is that woman?' She thought as Naruto bowed.

"What are you doing here Grayfia-sama?" He asked as Grayfia's blank expression disappeared and was replaced with a small smile.

"I came to visit my only piece and I find him putting a little girl to sleep." She said as Naruto looked towards Miyuki slightly.

"Grayfia-sama, I have a favour to ask you." Naruto said as she raised a brow.

"What is it?" She questioned as Naruto's gaze was locked onto Miyuki.

"My peerage and a potential two others are going to be investigating the nearby church to clear it of the Fallen inhabiting it." He explained as she nodded slightly. "I feel as though they might attempt some form of underhanded tactics and try and get Miyuki while I am gone. So please look after her until we returned." He finished with a bow as Grayfia closed her eyes in thought.

"I will do it. Just try and come back safe." She said as Naruto nodded before he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry about me." He said as he closed the door before he left the house.

Once outside, he found his peerage standing in front of the door waiting for him, all ready for battle. Reaching a hand out, his sword appeared as he walked in front of them all before he glanced at Esdeath.

"Lead the way." He said as Esdeath walked ahead with Kurome at her side.

Looking towards Velvet and Ravel, he nodded before following after the others with his Queen and Bishop following him.

Eventually after a long walk out of town. Naruto and his group found themselves standing outside of a church. Looking at his group, he raised his right hand as a red static ring appeared around it before the door was blown away. Lowering his hand, he walked into the church with his group following. When they entered it, they found someone standing in the middle of the church looking at a broken glass window with a picture of Jesus on it. (Don't know what they are called really)

"My my, it has been some time since I last saw you boy." The fallen said as he turned around showing a fierce glare. He had a red and black eye for his right and a blue and black eye for his right. (The black part is the whites of his eyes) Short, spikey grey hair was atop his head as Naruto slightly unsheathed his blade.

"Uruse, bakemono." Naruto said as the fallen laughed. (Quiet, monster)

"Is that really anyway to treat me after not seeing me for so long?" He asked teasingly as Naruto pulled his sword out completely.

"You ruined my life. Separated me from my mother." Naruto said as a glare appeared on his face. "You hurt her." He finished as his energy started leaking out.

"Oh yes the blonde bimbo." He said ignoring the boys glare. "How is the bitch now?" He asked laughing. "Enjoying the facial makeover I gave her." He continued as Naruto lowered his sword.

"She's fine. Nothing I couldn't fix." He answered simply before he noticed that they were surrounded.

"Not like it matters. I think once I'm done here, I'll pay your home a little visit and finish what I started back then." He said licking his lips as his eyes landed on Velvet and Ravel. "After savouring these delightful treats thoroughly." He ended as Ravel shivered and covered herself while Velvet only glared at him.

No one noticed Naruto's grip on his blade tighten to the point where blood started to leak from his hand. Though the grip loosened as he raised his blade once again.

"I'll make you regret everything you've ever done." He stated as the fallen only laughed.

"You'll make me regret everything I've done? Don't make me laugh boy. I am the Fallen Angel Ornias. You can't defeat me." He said as Naruto's energy flooded the room.

"Tozase, Murcielago." His voiced echoed out as Ornias backed away slightly in fear when the energy disappeared.

"What the hell is that form?" He asked as Naruto's skin peeled slightly as his eyes changed to their golden colour.

"This is the power of my Sacred gear. But your about to see more of it. This is for my mother." Naruto said as a glare appeared fiercer than before, as he was covered in his energy again.

Esdeath and the others, bar Ravel, were shocked when it faded leaving Naruto in his Balance Breaker.

"I will admit." He started as his wings stretched out completely. "Your the first person to actually make me angry." Naruto explained as he disappeared and reappeared behind Ornias with one of his wings curled.

It flung it fiercely and sent Ornias outside as he simply stood on the air as it was a proper platform. Turning his attention to his group as the moon was behind him. He gave them a blank stare as it unnerved others while Velvet understood what was being said.

Her left arm unwrapped itself as she turned to one of Ornias's followers.

"Your gonna pay for trying to take my daughter away." She growled before charging them as Ravel's wings appeared as fire burned in her hands.

"I got your back Velvet." She said as she blasted a couple of runners with fire balls reducing them to ash.

Naruto stared at the two of them before his attention went towards Ornias who had just flown back into the church. His three sets of wings fully on display.

Esdeath watched as they stared each other before what looked like a light spear appeared in Naruto's hand.

"By my word, you will die here." He said before Ornias charged him with a light spear of his own.

She turned her attention to Kurome who was watching as Velvet tore throw Ornias' followers like they were nothing while Ravel covered her.

"Shall we help our new friend Kurome-chan?" Esdeath asked as she pulled out her rapier.

Kurome unsheathed her sword and pointed it the sky as she turned to the closest set of followers.

"Your all gonna make some fine toys for me." She said before rushing them with Esdeath following her.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching her them out of the corner of his eye before he turned his attention back to the fallen in front of him. Ornias came rushing towards him wildly swinging his spear. Naruto scoffed before he disappeared using Sonido. Ornias stopped only to spin around as Naruto's wing flung him away yet again. Where Ornias flew from the attack, Naruto would be waiting with his wing folded again just to bat him away and do it all over again. Eventually he got bored and swung upwards sending Ornias to the sky before he appeared above him.

Ornias opened his eyes the pain from being used as a pinball stopped only to see Naruto above him a finger aimed towards him.

"Die. Cero Oscuras." Naruto said before Ornias was enveloped in his attack.

The attack struck the ground as the remaing followers were cornered by a very pissed off Velvet. She raised her demonic hand and swung as hard as she could tearing the throats of them out as she calmed down. Licking the blood that landed near her mouth, she looked towards the crater formed from Ornias' body as Naruto lowered himself to the ground.

Ornias stood to his feet and tried to form another light spear only for Naruto to be standing next to him holding his wrists.

"You can't win against me." He said before he broke both of Ornias' wrists.

"Let me tell you something Ornias, the moment I looked at you, I knew I was gonna win." Naruto said as Ornias glared at him.

"And how do you know that scum!?" Ornias screamed enraged at the young boy.

"Because I couldn't see myself losing to such a pathetic being like yourself." Naruto said as he returned to normal and turned around with his hands in his pockets. "Whatever this eye can see, is forever trapped within it's sight. I saw the real you that day and I knew I would need to get rid of you in the future." Naruto said taking a slight pause. "But what this eye of mine cannot see, simply does not exist." He finished as Ornias' glare only increased.

"I'll kill you! Once my arms heal, I'll slaughter you and rape all those close to you! Especially the blue haired girl Xenovia!" He screamed with a deranged smiled as Naruto turned to him with a blank expression.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as no one saw the true emotion behind his emotionless mask.

"You heard me! Maybe I'll even take your dear mother! You stopped me before I could continue so maybe I will finish the job!" He screamed again as drool ran down his chin.

Naruto faced him completely as he walked towards Ornias and stood in front of him before raising his hand. Energy violently gathered within the palm of his hand as Velvets demonic arm glowed slightly. Red lighting sparked lightly as a black orb with a red core formed within Naruto's hand.

"This is for everything you have done to me. To my mother." He said pulling his arm back. "Farewell, monster." Naruto continued throwing his arm forward as the attack collided with Ornias' face. "Saigai Rasengan!" He shouted as the orb exploded sending rubble everywhere. (Calamity Rasengan)

The area in front of Naruto was completely destroyed, and Ornias had been reduced to nothing. The power of the attack combined with it's explosive nature due to Naruto's lack of concentration made the attack very devastating.

Though it did have a backlash. Naruto's arm that held the attack suffered. Skin had been peeled away and rotation burns continued further up his arm. But his hand and wrist were missing, the power behind the attack seemed to have affected himself and caused his hand to be destroyed in the process.

He backed away as his regeneration kicked in. The damage to his skin being taken care off until his hand and wrist grew back. Once that was done, Velvet's arm stopped glowing as Naruto stared at the crater in the middle of the church.

'Mother...thank you for giving me strength.' He thought to himself as a smile came across his face.

Turning to Esdeath and Kurome, he gave them a blank stare as Esdeath gave him a smile.

"We were meant to ambush him. And yet he knew of our arrival and had his men ready to surround us." Naruto started slowly. "Did you let him know that we were coming?" He asked calmly as Velvet turned to the two with a glare.

"Yes. I did." Esdeath said her smile still present.

"You bitch!" Velvet screamed as Naruto stepped forward.

"Why did you let him know we were coming?" Naruto asked confused.

"When we fought before, I could tell that you were holding back. You had multiple chances to kill me and your speed aided you in that little factor as well." She started shrugging slightly. "So I knew that you could kill him no matter what." She finished as Naruto looked at the crater.

"Thank you then." Naruto said confusing everyone. "I find it strange how he didn't transform or have any other way to defend himself. But still, thanks to you, I was able to clear my head and deal with some old problems." He said as he closed his eyes.

Though something strange occurred. When his eyes were closed, he found himself staring at a picture of him and Xenovia. He watched as a feminine hand traced his face before his vision faded away. Opening his eyes, he placed his hand over his left eye. His face showed confusion before he wrote it off as nothing.

"Let's go home. I can preform the ceremony. Though, if you betray my trust again Esdeath." He trailed off as he pointed a finger towards her. "You'll suffer the same fate as Ornias. I wish for my peerage to trust one another, not have to watch out in case they will be stabbed in the back." He continued as Esdeath nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't betray your trust again. If something comes up, I will talk with you and your Queen." She said smiling as Naruto nodded.

"What about you Kurome?" Naruto asked.

"Meh, where Esdeath goes I go. So let's do this Naruto-sama." She said shrugging as Naruto nodded.

He turned to face the door and walked on ahead. Velvet sent a glare towards them while Ravel simply followed after her King. Esdeath followed after them shortly as Kurome fell into pace behind them.

They eventually arrived at Naruto's house to find Grayfia sitting on a couch with Miyuki sleeping in her lap.

"Who are you?" Velvet asked as Grayfia turned to their group.

"So this is your peerage. I am quite impressed." She said smiling as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you Grayfia-sama." Naruto said bowing as Velvet turned to him.

"Who is this Naruto?" Velvet asked confused and slightly worried for Miyuki.

"She's Grayfia Lucifuge. I represent her Queen within her peerage." He explained as Velvet looked at her.

"I must thank you for looking after Naruto, he seems to have changed slightly." She commented smiling.

"In what way?" Naruto asked confused.

"Your emotions are showing more. Your dropping the mask you've hidden behind for so long." She said as his eyes widened.

"How long have you known?" He asked, shocked at how she knew about his mask.

"Since I first met you. You may be able to hide the emotions on your face, but not in your eyes." She said as Velvet nodded.

"She's right you know." She said as Naruto turned to her. "You tend to keep an emotionless face most of the time but your eyes always showed the emotion." She finished as Naruto sighed.

"You guys are the few to see through that thing." He said with his eyes closed. "Moving on, what do you need Grayfia-sama?" He asked opening his eyes.

"There seems to be a problem with the Vampire's and the Youkai. They came to us devils asking for help. The vampire's that is." She said calmly Naruto nodded.

"Strange, I thought Vampire's liked dealing with there problems by themselves." Esdeath said as Velvet thumbed her chin in thought.

"They must have asked for our help seeing as we are neutral in the situation. That way we won't be biased for anything." Velvet theorised as Grayfia nodded.

"Smart group. Yes, the Vampire's wanted the devils there as a neutral party." Grayfia said as Naruto nodded.

"So you wanted me and my peerage to go and represent the devils." Naruto said as Grayfia nodded.

"Correct. You will be there to find out what happened and try and get both sides compromise, without ant casualties." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Alright then. My guess is that you'll bring us to the Vampire's tomorrow." Naruto stated instead of asking.

"That is correct." Grayfia said as she picked Miyuki up.

"What are you doing?" Velvet asked.

"I'm going to put Miyuki into her bed and then return to my home. Don't worry Velvet, I wouldn't bring harm to my Queen's peerage." She said before walking off.

"Well, guess I should turn you two into devils. Though, we will need a bigger house soon." He said as he brought out his Mutated Rook and two of his pawns.

(End)

So I will end this here. I know it's smaller than usual but, I feel as though I could do better if I did shorter chapters for this story. Now for some who may be confused with the conversation between Esdeath and Naruto. First was Naruto having an a ideal thought with Esdeath and Kurome placement. The second part was Esdeath telling him she wanted to be part of the peerage. Sorry if that part was confusing. Anyway, hope you enjoy, later.


	5. Chapter 5 Vampires and Yokai

**A/n: Alright then, in this chapter, Naruto and his peerage will be attending a meeting to play mediator between the vampires and Youkai. And where he will come across more of his future peerage. Let's find out what happens. Also Miyuki will be with the group in this chapter because she is needed in order for Velvet to remain in control. Should Miyuki be away from Velvet for too long, Velvet will lose control. She is the Lock Of Calamity for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing of any of the animes/games.**

(Theme song. Ranbu No Melody.)

It was early in the morning in Abel. The Birds were chirping away their happy song as Naruto sat down in his kitchen. A cup of coffee in his hand as he waited for his peerage to awaken from their lovely slumber. He sat there in silence as the old clock he had ticked away. Closing his eyes, listening to the clock as he was slowly being dragged into his thoughts.

(Mindscape)

Opening his eyes, he found himself in a small desert standing next to a bunch of trees stuck together. The pale white trees seemed so brittle that they would just fade to ash should someone even lightly tap it. Looking to the sky, Naruto stared into the pitch black sky as someone stepped out from the trees.

 **"I see that you have come here to speak with me."** The voice said as Naruto closed his eyes.

"Yeah. I wanna know something." He said calmly as he opened his eyes and stared at the figure.

Looking at the figure, he came face to face with his Segunda Etapa form. Blue met yellow in a staring contest until the both closed their eyes.

 **"You're not.** " Murcielago said calmly.

"I see." Naruto said calmly as he turned away from the figure.

" **I will not allow you access to anymore of my power.** " Murcielago stated as Naruto gave him a confused stare.

"Why not?" Naruto asked confused.

" **If I allowed you complete access to our power, who knows what may happen to your body. I want to make sure you're safe.** " Murcielago explained as Naruto released a sigh.

"And when will I be able to access your full power?" Naruto asked his smoke started to trail off of his body.

" **When the situation calls for it. Just hold onto who you are, and trust those around you. Remember they are there for you.** " Murcielago said as Naruto disappeared completely.

(In the real world)

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the clock on his wall. Seeing only a couple of minutes had passed, he stood to his feet before moving to the cupboard. Opening it up, he grabbed out a small pot before he decided to do some baking.

(An Hour later)

Naruto was standing in front of his oven as he waited for his food to be done. Hearing some foot steps coming from the stairs, he turned his head slightly to watch as Ravel walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes. Moving over to the oven, he opened it and placed on a pair of gloves before pulling out a few trays filled with cupcakes. Looking at his still half asleep bishop, he grabbed one of the fresh treats before walking over and placing it in front of her. Ravel lifted her head off of the table, where she now sat at, to stare at the treat in front of her. Turning her gaze to her king, she lifted her head slightly and opened her mouth as Naruto raised a brow as he picked up the treat.

Bringing it closer to her mouth, he watched as she lightly bit into the treat before pulling back savouring the taste as Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"Do you think the Vampires will attack us?" Ravel asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I don't think so. They wouldn't have a reason to seeing as they were the one's who requested our appearance. If they attacked us after asking for our appearance at this little dispute, then it would only paint a target on their backs." Naruto explained as he walked towards the stairs. "You have nothing to worry about. I will protect you no matter what." He continued as he disappeared upstairs.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She said quietly as she finished her treat.

(Timeskip 2 hours later.)

Naruto and his peerage, plus Miyuki as a tag along stood outside their small house. All of them having their weapons on them as a safety precaution. Looking at all them, he gave them a small nod before a magical circle appeared underneath them and transported them to the Gremory manor.

Appearing outside the Gremory manor in the Underworld, Naruto watched as Miyuki looked at around in surprise as Grayfia walked into sight and looked towards the group. Seeing how Naruto was dressed in the uniform she gave him, she gave him a light smile before she moved to stand in front of him.

"From here I will take you all to the vampire territory. Once you arrive, ask for Issa Shuzen." Grayfia said as she turned to stare at Miyuki. "Make sure that she is with you at all times Velvet-san." She said before she turned her attention back to the matter at hand. "Issa Shuzen is the father of one of the individuals involved. You'll hear the story from him." She finished as a magical appeared underneath the group once more.

"Well this is gonna be fun." Esdeath said as Naruto glanced at her.

"Don't try anything. We are trying to be diplomatic here. Not start a war between vampires and Yokai." He ordered as she let out a sigh.

"Fine then." She pouted as they disappeared.

Grayfia, seeing that they were gone, walked back into the manor that belonged to the Gremory family.

'You better be ready to face Rias Naruto. She isn't letting go of what could've been hers. Such a foolish girl.' Grayfia thought to herself as she entered the manor.

(Vampire territory, Shuzen Manor)

Naruto and his group appeared outside the Manor of the leader of Vampires in Japan. Only to find someone standing outside. The man had silver hair that fell to the back of his neck as his blood red eyes stared coldly at them. He wore a black suit with a blood red tie under a black cloak.

"I ask for help from the devils and they send children." He said, his voice showing distaste at Naruto's group.

"I assure you sir, we will ensure that these talks go off without any problem." Naruto assured him as he closed his eyes.

"And who would you be?" The vampire asked as Naruto bowed.

"I am the King of this peerage. My name is Naruto Uzumaki sir." He introduced as the vampire scoffed.

"Whatever. My name is Issa Shuzen. Follow me." The vampire, Issa said before walking off, Naruto and the group following after him.

(Minutes later within the manor dining hall)

Naruto and his peerage sat at the table of the dining hall as they stared at Issa who sat quietly in front of them.

"So what are we waiting for?" Velvet asked as Issa scoffed.

"My daughter and her friend were involved with the incident. We are waiting on her friend to arrive before they explain what happened." Issa said as Naruto felt a brief chill.

He was sitting calmly in his chair, arms folded over each other as he opened one of his eyes.

"And I'm guessing she's being escorted by a family member. It would explain how I feel two people behind us." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's interesting. Not a lot of people are aware of our presence." A voice stated from behind him as Velvet turned around quickly. Her left arm on display for all.

Behind them stood two women. Obviously a mother and daughter duo. One having silver hair with a purple tint. She had a few bangs shadowing her face while the rest was tied up in the back. She wearing a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. The other has light purple hair which was long. She has blue eyes, with a bit of purple at the top. She didn't seem to have pupils but if one looked closely they could see that her pupils were actually blue. She seemed to be wearing a light brown pleated checker-ed skirt, a white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves with a black singlet underneath, and a yellow pendant. She wears long dark light purple striped stockings with white shoes and has a belt tied to her left leg.

A common thing that was noticed between the mother and daughter was the lollipop that was within their mouths. Standing from his chair, Naruto turned around and opened his eyes, his blue and green locking with the daughters purple and blue.

"It's nice to meet you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Naruto Uzumaki." He said bowing missing the small blush that came across the daughters face.

"Since you don't seem to be a vampire, I'm guessing you are the devil that was chosen to be a mediator." The woman with silver hair spoke up, getting a nod from our blonde protagonist. "I am Tsurara Shirayuki and this is my daughter Mizore." She said as they both bowed.

"So a meeting between Yokai and vampires. With Yuki-onna's siding with the vampires in this case. How interesting." Esdeath said folding her arms under her bust as Kurome looked at her.

"You know them?" She asked as Esdeath smiled at Tsurara.

"Just the stories I've heard of them. Living in a mountain village hidden away by a blizzard. They would sneak into the town below to kidnap men and force them to be their husbands." She said getting a twitch from Tsurara.

"That was the old ways. Now our daughters go out into the world to choose the ones the want to be with." Tsurara said as Naruto sat back down.

"Now that you've arrived, we must wait for Moka to come down so that we can explain to the devils the Situation." Issa said as Tsurara and Mizore took a seat.

The group was sitting in silence with Mizore casting glances at Naruto who pulled out a small book. Eventually the doors to the room was opened as a young woman wearing a yellow sundress walked in. Her silver hair trailed down the length of her back. She carried herself with pride as her blood red eyes gazed at Mizore.

"It's good to see you safe Mizore." She said giving the girl a friendly smile.

"Thanks, this place is hot." Mizore replied fanning herself lightly.

"Don't worry. We will be leaving now." Issa said as Tsurara nodded.

Standing from his seat, Naruto placed his book away before he gazed at Moka.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I will be the devil mediating this meeting between Vampires and Yokai." Naruto said as he walked over to stand next to Issa.

His peerage followed after him, with Mizore and Tsurara standing behind them. Moka shrugged lightly, not trusting Naruto in any way seeing as they had just met.

(Yokai faction headquaters. Kyoto Japan.)

When Naruto and the group arrived at the Yokai faction headquaters, they found themselves surrounded by members of the faction. Kitsune yokai (Or Yoko) Naruto guessed due to the ears and tails they all had.

"Is this how Yasaka greets her guests?" Issa asked annoyed at the reception they got.

"We were meant to be having a peaceful meeting with Yasaka about what happened at Yokai Gakuen with one of her own. Please let us through." Tsurara asked as the Yoko slowly moved away.

Though one decided to be tough and stepped in front of the group and pointed a claw towards Naruto, who gave the Yoko a bored glance.

"If you are here for a peaceful meeting, why did you bring a devil with you? They have no business being here!" The Yoko yelled, his two orange tails flailing angrily as Issa growled.

"I asked the devils for help seeing as they would be neutral to this meeting. And as a extra precaution as I don't trust any of you." He growled out as the Yoko backed down from the angry vampire.

"Take us to Yasaka please. I feel as though it would be better to get this over and done with." Naruto said as he stood in between Issa and the Yoko who walked off.

"Not many people would stand in front of a angry vampire." Issa warned Naruto who turned to stare at him.

"Not many people can regenerate as fast as I can." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Issa scoffed before walking off towards the front door of the Yokai headquarters. Tsurara meanwhile stared at Naruto who walked after him, his hands in the pockets of his uniform. Turning to her daughter, she found her writing in a small book with a slight smile on her face. Looking towards Moka, she found a smirk on the girls face as Naruto's peerage followed after him.

"So girls shall we follow after them?" Tsurara asked with a slight smile as her daughter placed the book away.

"Will he be here?" Mizore asked seemingly afraid about something.

"Most likely. But don't worry, Issa-san and I will keep you safe." Tsurara said as she walked towards the door, Moka following after her.

Mizore stayed where she was for a little bit. Gripping her sleeve tightly as she stared at the group shaking slightly. Shaking her head, she ran off to catch up with the others. Unaware of the golden eyes, glaring at her back.

(With the group)

Issa had led everyone to the meeting place where they found a blonde woman wearing a shrine maiden outfit sitting at a small table. She had two blonde fox ears on top of her hair that blended in with her hair. She also had nine golden tails flowing around behind her. She gave off the feeling of a strong and peaceful woman, the pleasant smile she gave the group confirmed this.

"Welcome Issa Shuzen, Shinso vampire. I wish this meeting could've been on nicer terms." She said as Issa took a seat at the table.

"Truly, I wish we could've been trying to form an alliance instead of this." He said calmly as Naruto sat down away from the table. Ravel taking her place at his left with Velvet doing the same on the right, Miyuki placed in her lap. Esdeath and Kurome sat behind him, interested on the meeting.

"Well then, I believe we should get down to business. I, Yasaka am representing the Yokai faction." Yasaka stated with a slight bow, her hands resting on her lap.

"I, Issa Shuzen am representing the Vampires in this meeting." Issa stated, his voice carrying pride and slight arrogance.

"I, Tsurara Shirayuki am siding with the Vampires in this meeting." Tsurara said as she walked in, Moka and Mizore following after her.

Watching as they took their seat at the table. Naruto looked towards Yasaka and bowed his head slightly.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki and representing the Devil's in this meeting. We are here to oversee this meeting and nothing more." He stated as Velvet nodded her head as Miyuki went to sleep.

"I accept these conditions for the meeting. Welcome Naruto-san. I hope you have been given a wonderful reception upon your arrival." Yasaka said respectfully as Naruto closed his eyes.

"It could've been better." Naruto said as Yasaka turned her attention to Issa and Tsurara. The elder Yuki-onna having taken her place next to Issa while her daughter sat near Naruto.

"Now let us address the problem. Both of your daughters were attacked by one of my own. A Four tailed Yoko named Kuyo." Yasaka said calmly as Moka nodded.

"Yea and I want his head on a platter for his insolence." Issa growled out as Moka shook her head.

"Father please calm yourself." Moka said tiredly as her father coughed into his hand. Trying to compose himself.

"Sorry about that Moka. But yes, I want Kuyo to pay for his misdeeds." Issa said as Naruto smiled.

"He also attempted an attack on Mizore. If he had succeeded, then my daughter would be dead right now." Tsurara said annoyed as Naruto felt something was off.

"Yes, what Kuyo did was very wrong. He will be reprimanded for his actions." Yasaka said as Naruto looked out a nearby window.

Naruto noticed something flying towards them as it grew in size. He noticed that it was a large fireball as it got closer. Standing to his feet, he ran to the window before jumping out of it. His wings on full display as they covered him as the attack collided with his body. Everyone stared at the explosion as Naruto went flying into the room and crashed on the table. His shirt having been burnt off. His right eye was closed as burn marks covered the right side of his face. His wings being burnt away to the very end leaving two burning orbs on his back.

Sitting up as the burn marks fading away due to his healing factor. He pulled his sword out of the pocket dimension as he stared out the hole he flew in. Standing at the hole, Naruto saw a blonde hair man wearing a black suit. His golden eyes glared menacingly as Naruto who simply stared back with his usual bored gaze. A purple haired woman appeared next to him, with eight spider legs wearing a black dress. Her violet eyes gazed upon the room as they fell upon Moka who moved to stand next to Naruto.

"You know these two?" He asked as he gazed at Esdeath who nodded.

"The blonde one is Kuyo. The Yoko who attacked me and Mizore." Moka said as she cracked her knuckles. "The woman is his bitch Keito. A Jorogumo." She finished as she glared at them both.

Naruto hearing the anger in her voice sighed as he charged Kuyo with his sword at his side. Moka seeing this went to move only to notice her feet were frozen in place and Velvet was standing in front of her.

"You are staying here, if you go out there now, you'll just be getting in his way." Velvet said as her bandages disappeared leaving her demonic arm out for all to see.

(End)

 **Alright this seems like a good place to leave off for this chapter. Naruto met Yasaka, Leader of the Yokai tribe and Issa, a Shinso Vampire. Playing his role, he stayed back and did nothing until Kuyo attacked. And it seems as though Naruto still has more power hidden within himself. Now if only Murcielago would allow him access to the rest. I already know when it's gonna happen. Anyway next chapter, we see a Four tailed Yoko vs Naruto. Who will come out on top. Like you don't already know. And what will become of Moka and Mizore after this meeting. Find out next time on Despair's Onslaught Murcielago.**

 **Side note here's a preview for yet another story. This one another dxd story crossed with Naruto.**

 **(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

 **A blonde male walked the dark streets of Kuoh Japan. A book in his hand.**

 _What is it I desire? Simple really. I desire the safety of those who have not experienced life._

 **A small smile came across his face as a woman found herself walking at his side.**

 _No matter who you think you are! You will not stand in the way of my plan._

 **The man and woman found themselves outside a rundown church before they walked in. The doors closing slowly behind them as the two faded into darkness.**

 _I could care less who stands in my way. No matter what, the thing I desire for this world will come true!_

 **The scene changed to show the man standing in front of a red haired teen, a smile still plastered on his face.**

"Who are you?" The teen asked as the man closed his eyes.

"I am Naruto Shirou Uzumaki. And I am a simple priest."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **This will probably be posted on the 19th of may for some of you but the 20th of may for others. This is because I won't be doing anything for those days as my birthday is on the 20th. So basically giving you all a present. Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Devil VS Yokai

**A/n: Alright, kinda left the chapter off last time as a bit of a cliff hanger, what with Kuyo attacking during the meeting. In this, Naruto's gonna pay him back a bit. Now onto some other words. I am very happy with how A Simple Priest turned out between all of you. It's good to see that I still have some skills at writing these stories. Now let's move on with the show.**

 **(Ranbu No Melody)**

After flying out the window, Naruto swung his sword hoping to simply wound Kuyo. Unfortunately the Kitsune didn't allow such a thing and moved out of the way. Landing on the roof, Naruto turned his head to stare at Kuyo, annoyance reflected in his eyes which Kuyo mimicked.

"You attacked during a diplomatic meeting. I hope you realise what's gonna happen to you afterwards." Naruto said calmly, his swords handle being gripped tightly as Kuyo only laughed.

"Please it doesn't matter what would happen. Because once I'm finished with you, I'm going to kill everyone in that room and I will rule over the Yokai faction." Kuyo said arrogantly as Naruto let out a sigh.

Using his Sonido, Naruto disappeared with a burst of static and reappeared behind Kuyo, his sword ready to take the arrogant foxes head off.

"Too slow." Naruto said before he felt heat gather around him.

Backing away quickly, he ended up at the edge of the roof when he felt something wrap around him. Looking at his body, he noticed that he was tied up in spider silk. Following the trail, he saw the purple haired woman, Keito, her mouth open as the silk trail stopped within her mouth.

"How foolish of you to get captured so easily." She mocked only Naruto to move his hand slightly so that he could point a finger at her.

"How foolish of you to underestimate a opponent you know nothing of." He mocked back as a small green orb formed at the tip of one of his fingers. **"Cero."** He said lauching a small blast which caused the Jorogumo to jump away.

Once she moved away, Naruto moved his arm slightly to cut away the silk with his sword and quickly dodged a clawed swipe from Kuyo.

"Attacking when I was captured would've been a better choice for you instead of waiting till i removed the distraction." Naruto said, his sword held in front of him in a loose grip as Kuyo growled.

Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw Velvet staring at him from the window. Turning his attention back to Kuyo completely, he nodded before charging him as Velvet jumped out of the window. When Naruto got nearby he noticed that Keito had already spat some thread towards his arm, possibly hoping to move away his form of defense. The silk made it halfway to his target before Velvet grabbed it. Keito had a look of fear in her eye as Velvet wrapped the silk string around her arm and gave it a strong tug. Keito lost her footing as was pulled forward slightly. Gazing into the Therion's eyes, she saw no remorse. Breaking the string, she backed away as Velvet held her demonic arm in front of her. Naruto in the meanwhile had ducked under a swipe from Kuyo before giving him a quick slash on the back.

Kuyo stopped his movement and turned around to stare at Naruto, the two of them swapping places after they charged. Fire formed around his fists as Naruto turned his head slightly. What Kuyo saw enraged him to no end. Naruto's eyes lost the annoyance in them and now held boredom. Bored at this fight to the point he didn't see Kuyo as a threat.

"Give up." He said tiredly as Mizore and Moka watched on from the window.

"What did you just say?" Kuyo asked, his temper reaching the boiling point as Naruto sheathed his blade and placed his hands in his pockets.

"I said give up. This fight has no meaning to it." Naruto said turning to face the man, his impassive face gazing at the enraged snarl on Kuyo's. "Your only digging yourself an even bigger grave." Naruto continued as he closed his eyes.

"Give up?" Kuyo asked with a sarcastic tone. "I won't give up when our failure of a leader simply sits back and does nothing when one of her own kind are put in trouble!" He shouted as he pointed towards the meeting room where Yasaka was staring at the ground.

"She has no choice in this matter. Your actions already placed her in a bad spot." Naruto said trying to calm down the angered fox.

"She should still fight against them. I tried to show those two where they belong! Under the feet of Yokai like myself." Kuyo said smiling as Naruto opened his eyes. "In fact, after I kill everyone here, I'll visit your faction and show them their place beneath us. I will lead the Yokai-"

"To Oblivion." Naruto interrupted the man.

"What?" Kuyo asked annoyed as Naruto scoffed.

"I hate people like you. One's who claim to do things for others when really, all your trying to do is make yourself feel better about your mistakes." Naruto said as his brow furrowed in frustration. "You claim to want to make Yokai feared, yet you nearly murdered one of your own." Naruto continued as he let out a breath. His furrowed brow disappearing. "The only thing you'll find at the end of your little, for the lack of a better word, 'crusade', is failure." Naruto said as he looked towards the setting sun.

"Stop acting like your better than me! You know nothing of the struggle we Yokai faced. Having to give up our land to your kind!" Kuyo screamed as he charged Naruto who continued to stare at the sun. "You could never know our struggle!" He continued as he threw a fire infused fist towards Naruto.

Without looking, Naruto stopped Kuyo's attack by grabbing his wrist. Turning to stare at Kuyo with an annoyed glare, Naruto glanced to the offending appendage in annoyance before his eyes meet Kuyo's own. Golden met emerald green and sapphire blue as Naruto spoke slowly.

"Is this meant to hurt me?" He asked annoyed before Kuyo felt immense pain.

Backing away, he looked at Naruto's hand and saw that his right hand had been broken off easily. The fire around the fist stopped completely before Naruto dropped the hand to the ground.

"You...you..." Kuyo growled out in anger. "You BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed as Naruto continued to stare at him with the same bored gaze.

This only continued to increase Kuyo's anger until his was enveloped by blue flames. Naruto raised a brow at this action before the flames faded and his eyes narrowed. Kuyo's hair stopped at the middle of his back. His body was revealed to the world. His skin was pale white as he had red markings covering his chest. He had two white ears on top of his head as he smiled at Naruto.

"Do you like this Devil? This is my Ultimate Battle Form!" Kuyo said as Naruto only gazed at him boredly.

"Is that it?" He asked before his eyes widened when he felt pain in his stomach.

Looking down, he found Kuyo's fist buried deep into his gut. Tilting his head upwards to stare Kuyo in the eye, his head was forced to the side from a harsh punch. Naruto was sent spiralling across the roof top until he stopped himself when he reached the edge. Standing up and allowing his regeneration to heal the damage, he stared at Kuyo who smiled.

"Is that it?" Kuyo mocked as Naruto only stared at him, once again, boredom was the only thing held within those eyes. "You don't seem to understand your situation. In this form, my speed and strength will easily surpass yours." Kuyo said as Naruto rolled his eyes.

Trying to prove a point, Kuyo used his speed to move behind Naruto and attempt to behead him. Naruto simply stared ahead and waited. When Kuyo's clawed fist came close to Naruto's neck, Naruto disappeared using Sonido. Copying Kuyo's actions, he lightly slashed Kuyo's right arm. Something that surprised Naruto though, was that Kuyo's right hand had actually grown back.

"How did you?" Kuyo trailed off as Naruto stared at him.

"No matter how hard you try. You can never match my speed." Naruto said as Kuyo growled once again in anger. "I'll say it once more, give up." Naruto said only for Kuyo to laugh.

"There's no way I'll ever give up to someone like you." He said before noticing something.

Soon a malicious grin formed on his face as a fire ball formed in his hand.

"If I can't take you down...then I'll make that bitch suffer by killing her child!" He screamed as he threw a fire ball.

Naruto saw where it was going and his eyes widened in shock. A small girl watched in fear as the fire ball approached her. She had blonde hair tied into a pony tail with her eyes being a golden colour brighter than Naruto's when he's in his balance breaker form. She was wearing a traditional Miko get up with tall Geta sandals and white Tabi socks. Using Sonido, Naruto appeared in front of her and used himself as a shield, saving the young girl from harm.

"HAHAHAHA! How foolish! To think you'd risk your own life to save the life of some brat you didn't even know!" Kuyo shouted before he broke out in crazed laughter.

Meanwhile, Moka and Mizore looked on shocked that Naruto sacrificed his life to save the young girl. Anger quickly rose within them as they heard Kuyo's laughter only for their eyes to widen when Kuyo's chest was pierced by a green beam of energy.

Turning to the fire, they watched as one of Naruto's wings blew away the inferno that surrounded him and the young girl. The other was wrapped around them, protecting the girl from the flames. They saw Naruto's hand was aimed at Kuyo. Grabbing the girl, he left the inferno using Sonido and appeared in front of Moka.

"Look after this girl." He said handing the girl to Moka before he appeared above Kuyo with the moon behind him.

"How are you not dead?!" Kuyo asked enraged as Naruto continued to defy him.

"How much more despicable can you get?" Naruto asked closing his eyes as he gained a small green outline. "Attacking a child just to try and harm me. Unforgivable." He said as he glared at Kuyo.

Drawing his sword and aiming the tip towards Kuyo, he spoke in a tone that promised pain.

"Tozase, Murcielago." With the words spoken, Naruto was enveloped in a pillar of his green energy until it faded away.

Kuyo felt as though someone had just dropped the weight of a building on top of him the instant Naruto transformed. Gazing at the devil, his eyes widened as he saw Naruto standing right in front of him.

"You can fell it now can't you? The gap between our powers." Naruto asked as Kuyo struggled to speak. "Can't speak? What happened to all that bravado you had?" Naruto asked as he stepped on Kuyo's head.

Enraged even further by the action, Kuyo launched a quick fire ball aimed at Naruto's face only for him to block it with his wing.

"It's useless, no matter how much you try, you'll never close the gap between our powers. The difference is of that of Heaven and Earth. You'll never be able to win now." Naruto said as he took his foot off the back of Kuyo's head and instead grabbed him by the throat. Placing a hand against Kuyo's chest, Naruto's eyes turned to Yasaka. Emerald green stared into golden yellow. One asking a question while the other gave the answer. Even if they were filled with regret.

"What are you doing?" Kuyo struggled to speak as the vice like grip Naruto had on his throat crushed his wind pipe slightly.

"Making sure that this would not have any problems for the future. Kuyo, the four tailed Yoko, I will carry out your sentence right here and now." Naruto spoke coldly as a Cero formed in the hand that was planted against Kuyo's chest.

Had Naruto been paying attention, he would've noticed the string of web that connected to his arm before it was forcefully jerked away. His hand was aimed at Velvet as the Cero erupted. His Queen only had a instant to put her guard up to reduce the damage as the Cero connected with her directly.

"Velvet!" He screamed in worry only to see a hand right in front of his face.

"You can't block this one. Die you nuisance!" Kuyo screamed as he blasted Naruto in the face with one of his strongest fire balls.

The force of the blast sent Naruto off the roof as he collided with the ground, his head smoking from the blast it took. Meanwhile, after taking the Cero, Velvet stood to her feet, ignoring the pain she felt from the blast. She tried to move over to Naruto only for Kuyo and his helper to stand in front of her.

"Looks like your king is done for. Too bad for you." Keito mocked as Velvet growled as her body was covered in a red aura.

Kuyo moved to attack her only for him to throw Keito behind him as she took a blast to the back. Looking back in shock, he was in denial at the fact Naruto had stood to his feet and launched a Bala at him when his back was turned.

"How did you survive that?" He asked in disbelief as the smoke faded showing a mask on Naruto's face. Though it was cracked over right eye and his cheek.

"I don't really know myself. All I know right now is that I feel energised right now." Naruto said, his voice echoing due to the mask.

The mask itself had showed no distinct features bar the two black tear marks under the eyes. Though the mask cracked and shattered instantly, revealing that Naruto had some burn markings on the right side of his face that were slowly vanishing. Making his way over to his queen, Naruto formed his spear in his hand as he glanced at Velvet.

"Can you still fight?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yeah. Now let's beat this asshole!" Velvet said annoyed as her King nodded.

Drawing her wrist blade out, she charged Kuyo with Naruto following her. In response, Kuyo created a sword made completely of flames and swung it. It clashed against Velvet's blade who swung her demonic arm at Kuyo's face the moment they weapons touched. When Kuyo ducked his head to avoid it, he was nearly impaled by Naruto's spear. Jumping away, he threw two large fire balls at Naruto and Velvet. Having an idea, Naruto blasted the ground with a Cero, blinding Kuyo.

"Time to get serious." He said as she nodded.

"Your about to experience true hell Kuyo." Velvet said before she charged him.

Kuyo swiped at the dust cloud trying to find his opponents only to find Velvet right in front of him. She swung her claw scratching his chest and followed it up with multiple stabs and thrusts from her blade. She jumped out of the way as Naruto appeared behind Riser. Stabbing him in the shoulder and blasting him with multiple Cero's with low enough power to only daze Kuyo. Following his Queen's actions, he jumped into the air and gathered his energy into his right hand while Velvet did the same with her left.

"I'll grind you into dust!" She shouted as a purple coloured orb appeared in her hand.

"You should never attempt to harm those who have caused you no troubles. Know that you died because of your own pride." Naruto said as his energy gathered into his own hand.

The two orbs of energy created by the King and Queen grew in size until they easily dwarfed the two in size. The ones watching the fight looked on in shock at the power the two held. Though it was Mizore that noticed something.

"He changed." She said calmly as the others looked at her.

"What do you mean Mizore?" Moka asked as the girl pointed at Naruto.

"He's back to normal." She said as the others gazed at Naruto.

True to the girls word, Naruto was back to normal. The energy he released when transformed had been completely drawn into the giant orb of energy that was slowly shrinking. Though Mizore instead turned her attention to Kuyo who was gazing at the giant orbs in fear. She placed her hands on the nearby wall as Ice started forming as it quickly moved towards Kuyo.

Meanwhile, the two shrinking orbs started to merge together. Slowly they were brought together, Naruto's own dark green orb lightened a bit as it gained a purple colouring at the edges while a core of pitch black energy appeared in the middle.

"This is our full power brought together." Naruto said as he and Velvet charged Kuyo. A trail of black and red energy following them.

Kuyo moved to give his last form of defense only to find that he couldn't move. Looking at his body, he noticed that it was completely frozen over. Following the Ice trail, he saw that Mizore was the one who had frozen his body over.

"This is the end Kuyo." She said quietly as no fear appeared in her eyes when she glared at him. "I will never fear someone like you ever again!" She shouted as Moka looked at the normally quiet girl.

In a last ditch effort, he turned to beg for his life only to find Naruto and Velvet within touching distance of him. No mercy was shown in the eyes of Naruto and Velvet before the thrusted the orb towards Kuyo's face.

 **"IMPULSE DESIRE!"** Velvet shouted out as the orb crashed against Kuyo's face and exploded.

When the smoke cleared Naruto and Velvet were standing in place, Kuyo's body having disappeared due to the strength of the attack. The full power of the Lord Of Calamity along with the Queen of Grayfia's peerage proved to be a bit too much for the four tailed Yoko's body. Looking to his Queen, he saw her giving him a gentle smile as the both returned to the room where the meeting was taking place.

(The next day)

After the meeting was sorted out, with Kuyo's death after he interrupted the peace meeting making Issa happy that he got his way, Naruto and his peerage were about to return to the Isles for a rest. Though they were stopped by Issa who gave a offer that shocked Naruto.

"You want me to reincarnate Moka into my peerage?" Naruto asked thinking he heard wrong.

"Yes. I've seen how powerful you are, and I realised that you might be able to make Moka stronger than ever." He said as Naruto simply stared at him shocked.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked as Issa nodded.

"As much as it hurts my pride, I am." He said as Naruto looked behind him to see Moka standing with her arms folded.

"What's your thoughts on this?" He asked as Moka looked at him.

"If I joined you, how would I be treated?" Moka asked as Naruto placed his hands in his pockets.

"You'd be treated normally. I won't ask anything of you that you don't like. You'll have free reign of yourself." Naruto said with his arms closed.

"Fine then. I will join your peerage. Same as Mizore." Moka said as Naruto raised a brow.

"It sounds like fun." The voice of the Yuki-onna said from behind him.

Naruto turned around to stare at the girl with slight shock in his eyes.

'Strange. This is the first time someone managed to slip past my senses.' Naruto thought to himself as Mizore smiled at him.

"If you wouldn't mind. I'd like to join your peerage. I saw how strong you were, how you held no fear. I want to be able to be like that." She said shyly as she looked down.

Naruto stared at the two girls before he looked over them. In his right hand appeared a rook piece which he held out to Moka.

"Do you accept the position of my rook?" He asked the vampire getting a nod.

"I, Moka Akashiya will stand beside you as your rook." Moka said with a bow as Naruto turned his attention to Mizore.

"Do you accept the last of my pawns?" Naruto asked as four pawns appeared in his hand after he gave Moka the rook piece.

"A pawn?" Mizore asked as he nodded.

"The underdog piece. One that is usually forgotten about or treated wrong because they are considered sacrificial. But in reality, they are probably the strongest piece." Naruto said as Mizore nodded.

"Alright then." She said as Esdeath laughed.

"It's good to have someone else who uses Ice, perhaps I can help you find an Interesting way of using it." She said as Mizore stared at her.

"I'll take what ever advice you have then." She said smiling as Naruto felt something was off.

Looking over to one of the nearby trees, Naruto stared at it, trying to see if anything was off.

"Naruto are you OK?" Velvet asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, just thought I saw something." He said before turning to face his peerage. "We'll return to Moka's house and get her stuff all packed up. After that, I'll open a Garganta for all of you to return to the Isles." He said calmly with Ravel noticing what he said.

"All of you?" She asked confused as Naruto nodded.

"After I send you back to the Isles, I'll be going with Mizore to her home to help her back." Naruto said as Mizore looked down, smiling slightly.

"Fine then. Do what you gotta do." Velvet said as the group went to return to Shuzen Manor.

"Wait." A young voice called out as the little girl Naruto saved ran over to the group.

"It's you." Naruto said as the girl ran over and hugged his leg tightly.

"Thank you for saving me." She said as Naruto looked at her.

"Don't worry about it." He said looking down at her. "What's your name?" He asked as the girl laughed.

"My names Kunou. I'm the daughter of Yasaka and the future leader of Yokai faction." She said as Ravel walked over.

"Well it's nice to see your safe then Kunou-sama." She said as Kunou smiled.

"Thank you all for trying to be diplomatic. And on behalf of the Yokai faction, I'm sorry for Kuyo." She said backing away and smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said as he turned around. "We'll see you again one day Kunou-sama." He said walking away as everyone watched him walk away.

His peerage bowed to Kunou before following after him. Meanwhile, Yasaka walked up to her daughter and patted her on the head gently.

"So what did you think of the devils?" She asked as Kunou smiled.

"They were really nice. I liked him." She said as Yasaka smiled.

"So you might like to marry someone like him in the future?" Yasaka asked as Kunou shook her head.

"There's only one person like him." She said as Yasaka smiled.

'I'll have to think about this then. Naruto Uzumaki huh." Yasaka said to herself before she returned to her home.

(In the Trees)

"That was close Nya~" A feminine voice said as she watched Naruto and his group disappear. "I can see why Ophis-sama is so interested in him." She said as two black cat ears twitched on her head.

The woman watched as a magic circle appeared underneath her.

"Well better keep my eyes on this one Nya~" She said happily as her golden eyes showed mischief before she disappeared.

 **(END)**

 **Alright then. So in this chapter, Naruto fought against Kuyo, and ended him with the help of his Queen. And it seems as though Naruto has someone following him under orders from Ophis. Wonder who that could be? Yet we all already know. And it seems as though Kunou might have a small crush on Naruto. Who knows how that could turn out for him. Also thanks to Crowfeast for looking over this story. I really can't thank him enough. Same to Amart who's my usual beta for this story, but while he's busy with stuff I have Crowfeast to help out. So go check out their stories as personally they're one of my favourite writers on this site. So see ya.**


	7. Chapter 7 Reunion

**A/N: Murcielago is back and we're hoping right into the Excalibur arc with this. So let's get right into this.**

 **I own nothing but the plot line of this story. All rights of proper owner ship go to the ones who make money off of the original products.**

 **(Ranbu No Melody)**

After the incident within the Youkai Faction, Naruto and his group returned to their home in the Isle's. They had been resting for quite some time, simply wandering around the place. Naruto would help Velvet with cooking while also looking after Miyuki. While they did that, Mizore trained with Esdeath. This led to the two getting along a bit too well for Naruto's tastes, fearing that Mizore may pick up some of Esdeath's habits.

As we find them now, Naruto was currently practicing with Ravel, trying to work on strengthening the power behind her attacks.

"Try again." He stated calmly as his bishop launched a fireball at multiple trees.

The object of this training was to only burn certain trees while using flames at a stronger heat. The stronger the flame, the harder it is to control. When the fire faded after colliding with the trees, Naruto shook his head as he noticed multiple burn marks on trees.

"Your not focusing hard enough." He said, giving some advice as she glared at him. "You need to find the perfect blend between strength and control." He continued as he walked to stand in front of her.

Looking at the burnt trees, Naruto turned around and stared Ravel in the eye, his blue and green meeting her blue.

"What are you doing?" She asked, panting from the non stop training they started hours ago.

"You want to try and control your flames so that they won't hurt those you care about while in combat. Launching multiple fireballs is good, but if you have no control over them, then your more of a flight risk as it's possible you'll hit those on your side." Naruto explained before he raised his hand and pointed towards her.

A Cero formed on his fingertip before it fired towards the girl, curving slightly so that it went around her and struck the trees behind her, reducing them to ash.

"As you can see, by using you as an example, I was able to curve my Cero to the point where it missed you but still hit what I was aiming for." He said before he lowered his hand. "Now do what I just did." He urged as Ravel's eyes widened.

"What?" She asked, surprised at his sudden request.

"Fire your strongest attack at me, but maintain control and force it to bend around me. You have control over your flames, yet you want to maintain your control to the point where you can restart your flames using just embers. As such, I will stand in your path and give you a simple target. The tree behind me is what you are aiming for." Naruto said as he blankly stared her down. "If your worried about me, do not forget that I can just heal the wounds with my regeneration." He added as Ravel raised her hand to the sky.

Just as a fireball formed, Kurama appeared in the side of the clearing. The little fuzzball's appearance distracted the two as he stared at the two devils with his head titled slightly. A note shown to be tied to the collar around his neck. Walking over to him, Naruto gently took the note from the fox before handing him to Ravel, who instantly pampered the fox while Naruto looked over the note.

'We are having some visitors within the next few days. Church affiliates. Please return and watch over them.'

After reading the note, Naruto folded it up and placed it within one of his pockets before he started to walk back home, Ravel staring at his back in confusion.

"Where are you going?" She asked with a hilt tilt that Kurama mimicked.

"We are going home. Then back to Kuoh. It seems we are needed there." Naruto explained as his mind traveled elsewhere.

(In Kuoh Hours later )

Three people, two wearing black cloaks, had just gotten off of their flight and arrived in Japan. After that, they instantly made their way towards the small town of Kuoh, their mission lingering within their minds as they took in the sights.

"This place..." The tallest of the three said as he looked around the town.

"It brings back memories." Another, with chestnut brown hair that fell out of the hood they were wearing said.

"What do you think Xenovia? Is the boy here?" The tallest asked as he turned to the other figure who removed her hood revealing her blue hair with a dyed green fringe to the world.

"I'm not too sure." She said looking around as the figure with brown hair took off her hood.

"You need to take me to the orphanage here Xenovia. I wanna see it." She almost begged as the man laughed.

"We can visit the lass' old home afterwards Irina. For now I think we should focus more on our mission." The man said as the two girls nodded.

"Yes Father Anderson." Xenovia said with a firm nod as Irina sighed.

The group of three church members walked away from their position only for Anderson to stop. He sniffed the air, getting strange looks from those around him.

"It seems as though there are some stray lambs around. As devote followers off our lord and savior, I believe that we should cleanse the heathens." Anderson muttered as he started walking away, the two girls with him, following after him quickly.

They followed the tall man all around the town until they eventually found themselves standing outside a small destroyed warehouse. Though, when they arrived they were greeted to the sight of Rias and her peerage standing outside the doors ready to enter.

"Exorcists?" She questioned as she stared at the group of three.

Her questioned was interrupted when the roof to the warehouse was broken as a body came flying out, landing a small bit away. Looking towards the body, they saw what seemed to be a bipedal wolf wearing human clothes, one of it's arms missing as most of it's fur was coated in blood. The doors to the warehouse opened as the ground quickly froze over, making a deadline straight towards the wolf who tried to run only to trip. The ice quickly covered the lower half of it's body, immobilizing it. Anderson seeing this went to approach the demon over to be stopped by the sound of footsteps slowly making their way out of the the warehouse. Rias' eyes narrowed as a familiar and rage inducing face walked out. Her demon arm in plain view, Velvet stepped into the clearing as the wolf shattered the ice covering it with a large howl.

The wolf charged forward only to be pierced by two large icicles in the stomach before a static boom appeared to it's side. The wolf turned only for a foot to collide with it's face. It's body flew towards the exorcists, two of which were in shock only for Irina to bring them out.

"It's coming!" She called as she reached for her bicep only to stop as the static boom happened and Naruto appeared from where he kicked the wolf. Grabbing it by the throat, he pushed it into the ground and pinned it down with his foot. Turning his head slightly, his lone green locked with Xenovia's gold before he felt himself lose balance. The wolf had torn through his leg completely and lobbed the leg off, causing the blonde to falter and for it to get up and distance itself. Before the wolf could move to attack as Naruto fell towards the ground, it roared in pain as a small explosion of fire went off in it's eyes. Hitting the ground, Naruto looked towards Ravel who was pointing towards the wolf before she clicked her fingers, seemingly igniting the air and causing an explosion surrounding the wolf.

'Pin point accuracy while holding the much power.' Naruto thought to himself as he pushed himself up so that he was kneeling on his good leg. 'She's a genius that one.'

Pointing towards the now charred wolf, Naruto charged up one of his deadliest attacks on his fingertips before firing. The cero flew through the air before it swallowed the wolf and reduced it to nothing. Placing a hand on the ground, Naruto tried to stand only for Xenovia to rush over and help him up. She leaned Naruto against him as he raised a brow in confusion.

"Your leg is missing. We need to get it fixed." She panicked as Naruto let a small smile grace his face as he pushed off her.

She expected to see him fall only to be surprised when he was standing on two feet once more.

"How?" She asked plainly.

"A lot of things have happened." He simply said as his blank mask covered his face as he turned to anderson. "I am Naruto Uzumaki, the Queen of Grayfia Lucifuge. I'll be your supervisor while you enjoy your stay here in Kuoh." Naruto said with a bow as Velvet turned her attention to Rias.

A look of anger was directed towards her, which she countered with smug cockiness.

"Didn't expect to see you again so soon Red." Velvet started as Rias turned her attention away from the Therion and towards Naruto.

Velvet noticed that she was being ignored and while she knew where Rias' gaze was, she already knew the girl had absolutely no chance of ever getting the blondes heart. Not while she still breathed. Turning her attention towards Naruto, she watched as he was patted on the head by the older blonde of the group before the three disappeared. Though the blue haired one stayed a bit longer and gave him a smile before leaving and following her friends. Naruto turned around and walked over to the two groups, his hands placed within his pockets.

Stopping in front of Rias, Naruto seemed to be as calm and collected as he always was, yet something strange seemed to be happening with Rias. A small red blush came across her face as Naruto stared her dead in the eye. Closing his eyes, he brushed past her, ignoring the hand that reached out at his waist and seemingly grasped nothing. Velvet watched as he chatted with the others within Rias' peerage, catching the stares that Akeno was giving the blonde before he turned his attention to his group. Akeno and the others watched as the rest of his peerage came out of the warehouse before they followed him as he walked back towards town.

"The church members will be arriving at Kuoh academy tomorrow in order to discuss their terms and explain as to why they are here Rias. I expect you to behave as someone befitting your status and hear them out." He said as Velvet's gazed towards the red-head who nodded without turning around to meet their face.

"Must be embarrassed." Velvet muttered to herself as she followed her king to their place of temporary stay.

(An Hour Later, Uzumaki house)

Naruto and his peerage arrived at the apartment to find it seemingly unlocked. Entering, they were greeted to Ophis, sitting in the corner in her younger form with a pair of headphones on. Her eyes closed as she allowed herself to happily ignore everything. Though one thing that made Naruto raise a brow was the black kitten that was taking a nap next to her. Crouching over her, he tapped the dragon god on the shoulder, causing her to open her eyes and lazily gaze at him.

"Welcome home." She said her gaze went to the peerage members behind him. "They seem...strong." She complimented as Naruto nodded.

"Strong enough to help me." He replied as Ophis nodded. "This is the place in which we will be staying. I know it's smaller than our home in Berseria but it'll get the job done." He said as he sat against the wall next to Ophis only to see Moka step in front of him.

"Why did you make me and Mizore stand back in that fight?" She questioned as Naruto stared her down.

"I wanted for you to see the state of teamwork that we have already established." He said as Moka raised a brow.

"You made us stand back just so that we can see what you guys currently have going?" She asked as he nodded. "What about Kurome?" She asked pointing towards the black haired girl who was sitting opposite her king.

"I sat out because there was no need." Kurome cut in as Moka turned to her. "I've seen Velvet when she's close to a breaking point and I'm confident to say that if she and Naruto work together, there is nothing to worry about. Though if she ever turned against us..." Kurome trailed off as Moka turned her attention to the woman who took the spot next to Naruto.

"It's as Kurome says Moka. I want to work on the teamwork between us." Naruto said as his gaze went to the ground.

"But why?" She asked.

"Trust." Naruto answered calmly. "With your fellow Peerage members, I want you to trust them to have your back when focusing on other targets. As such, I wanted to show you the teamwork we have developed at this current point." He added as Moka fell silent for a moment as her gaze went across the peerage.

"We're a strange group, that is for sure. But I think we could at least try and make it work." Velvet said from her spot as Moka pondered her words.

"On the next extermination, I wanna pair up with you Naruto." Moka said as she stared at the blonde.

"That is fine. We'll also have some more training to do then. But for now, we must rest. Tomorrow comes the meeting and trying to get all of you into school." Naruto said before Esdeath looked towards him.

"We could try to play off being transfer students." She offered as Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"That would work out most of us. But what about you?" He countered as Esdeath laughed.

"Oh my dear king you mock me. I would instead aim for a teaching position."

Everyone in the room bar the sleeping cat stared at the woman with a look that made her retract her idea.

"We don't need everyone to get into the school. Myself and you should be enough." Velvet said as Naruto nodded slowly.

"Your right. Bringing in my peerage at this moment would be too fishy and might be seen as a threat to the church goers." He theorized as Velvet nodded.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow, I'll accompany you to school and we will handle the meeting there." Velvet summed up as the others shrugged their shoulders and sat down. Each getting into their own positions for the night.

(The next day)

After everyone got rested, Naruto opened a Garganta for them to return to the Isle's through while he and Velvet handled the meeting. Looking at his wardrobe, Naruto found his old school uniform, which made him think to the days before he became a member of Rias' peerage. Despite his looks, he was ignored by many. The girls found him to be a bit too far for them considering his 'bright' outlook while the boy's labeled him as a pretty boy. Though, once he started hanging out with Kiba, the girls opened up and started comparing the two. And the hatred the boys had for him already, grew more when he spent more time with Akeno and Rias.

Thinking of the red head now left the boy feeling...nothing. Before, the sting he felt when he first awakened his power was something he held onto constantly, but now...he couldn't bring himself to care. Maybe it was because of the people he surrounded himself, but in the end, he couldn't find it in himself to truly care anymore. Pulling out the uniform and getting changed into it, Naruto found himself standing in front of a mirror he had.

Looking at the mirror, Naruto found himself staring at a black haired version of himself. This black haired version had two green eyes instead of Naruto's singular.

"What do you want?" He asked the mirror version, whose lips didn't mimic the actions of the original.

"Are you gonna abandon your despair?" It asked as Naruto closed his eyes.

"That word...thinking of it at this point is useless." He responded as his counter part looked surprised.

"What do you mean?" It asked as Naruto turned towards the door.

"If I held onto my despair...I'd be too focused in the past. Too focused on the mistakes I've made. Yes it's something that rears it's head constantly. But I will not let it define me." Naruto continued as he opened the door. 'Not anymore.' He added as an afterthought as the fake faded away.

Walking out of his room, Naruto was greeted to the sight of Velvet dressed in her more casual and less revealing attire.

"What's with the uniform?" She asked as Naruto looked himself over.

"Just kinda felt like it you know." He answered.

"You never do things based on feelings." Velvet brought up as she noticed him pull a coat out and place it over the shirt.

"Let's just go." He said as he hurried out of the building with Velvet following.

The two wandered around town for a bit until they came across Xenovia, who was wandering the town with her friend.

"What are you two doing out here?" He asked as Irina looked towards the two.

"I could ask you the same. What are you doing out here in broad daylight?" She asked as Velvet groaned.

"We're not vampires you idiot." She groaned as Irina felt insulted at her words.

The two exchanged barbs as Naruto and Xenovia stood to the side and watched.

"So what are you two doing out here?" He asked as Xenovia never let Irina and Velvet leave her sight.

"We were planning on visiting mother back at the orphanage. Is it still in the same place?" She asked as Naruto nodded.

"I'll take you there. I used to do a passing glance when I lived here." He said as she nodded.

The two started walking off as Velvet and Irina noticed them walking away. The two glared at each other before following after, easily catching up as the other two were taking there time. The group of four found themselves standing outside a large orphanage as Naruto sat down on the steps. Irina followed a happy Xenovia inside as Velvet sat down next to her king who had a solemn smile on his face.

"What is this place?" She asked as Naruto looked at her.

"This is the place I grew up. This is my old home." He said calmly.

While the two devil's had their small talk outside, the two young exorcists found themselves chatting happily with the children inside. The chats ranged from the girls asking how Xenovia and Irina got so pretty while the boys wanted to know who they got so strong. Irina responded that constant prayer and undying loyalty with the lord above would grant them any desire that they had. Meanwhile, Xenovia was busy chatting away with the woman who raised both her and Naruto in their early childhood.

"It's great to see you again mother." Xenovia started as the nun, Nono smiled.

"It's been far too long since I last saw you. I was right to say that you would grow into a beautiful woman." She complimented as Xenovia blushed slightly.

"Thank you mother." Xenovia shyly replied as Nono giggled.

"What happened to the strong Xenovia that would drag the blonde haired boy where ever she went?" Nono teased as Xenovia giggled.

"She grew up, left the next and got stronger I guess. Meanwhile, he's...changed." Xenovia said slowly...seemingly upset at how Naruto acts.

"If only he was around. I would love to see him once again." Nono calmly said as Xenovia perked up.

"He's outside right now. We kinda met up with each other on our way here and he escorted us here." Xenovia brought up as Nono stood to her feet.

"Then let's go see him. Besides I wanna meet his guest." She brought up with a smile as Xenovia raised a brow.

"How did you know?" Xenovia asked as Nono took off the glasses she was wearing. Grabbing the small eye patch she wore, Xenovia watched as Nono removed it and saw a familiar green eye staring at her.

"When Naruto left the orphanage. Or was forcibly removed, he gave me the gift of his own eye. Over the years, I've noticed that when I close my eyes, I can see through his eyes. It doesn't always work, but I'm just happy to see that he's still around." Nono explained as she walked towards the door with Xenovia following.

The Two devils sitting on the stairs turned slightly when they noticed the doors open and Naruto's gaze was turned towards the ground.

"You've grown into a fine man it seems." Nono started as she walked down the steps.

"I've grown into something. I'm not sure a man is what I'd call myself." Naruto replied as she turned her attention to Velvet.

"Well, it would have to be something quite interesting to get such a wonderful lady to stay by your side." She said as she walked over and grabbed Velvet's non-bandaged hand. "I'm Nono Yakushi." She introduced herself calmly as Velvet gave a awkward smile.

"Velvet Crow. It's nice meeting Naruto's mother." Velvet introduced herself as the woman simply gave the group a small smile.

The small family reunion was nice. Though a bit on the strange side given everything. A mother, reuniting with her own child. A discovery of ones self, and the realization of trust between a large group. It seems life for Naruto can either go two ways. Both contain a large amount of chaos, but only one has a happier end.

(Chapter End)

 **Now this was one of my crappier chapters for Despair's Onslaught, but don't worry. This is just me working off the rust with this story. And the rust is quite large. So anyway, sorry that the quality for this chapter is very poor compared to my other stories, especially my latest ones, but I will build it up as much as I can as I still believe this is one of my better stories. Anyway, see you guys later.**


End file.
